Ampulheta
by hina-dono
Summary: Tempo - todas as criaturas vivas tendem a acreditar que ele é infinito. Até mesmo os mortais, que quando comparados à outras espécies, não passam de crianças engatinhando mundo afora, gostam de pensar que sempre terão mais tempo. É verdade que a areia do tempo nunca para de escorrer, mas, quando o último grão de alguém atravessa a Grande Ampulheta, o preço exigido deve ser pago.
1. Aniversário de Morte

Parada sob a sombra de uma árvore cerejeira, uma garota esperava. Já fazia algum tempo que estava ali e o sol logo iria se pôr. Mas tudo bem, ela também havia o feito esperar. E ele esperou, por alguns bons anos, sem reclamar ou tentar forçá-la, até que ela estivesse pronta. E agora estava.

Era seu aniversário de 20 anos. Não a data de seu nascimento - como uma órfã, ela desconhecia o dia em que viera ao mundo -, mas a data de sua morte. Bom, a primeira delas pelo menos. Quando tinha oito anos, um ataque de lobos dera fim a sua vida precocemente. Felizmente, durou apenas um momento. Naquele dia, 12 anos atrás, ela foi resgatada do mundo dos mortos por um Youkai - um ser imortal, que para muitos representa o que há de pior no mundo. Um demônio, capaz de causar o mais absoluto terror nos humanos. Mas não nela. Para ela, aquele Dai-Youkai significava segurança; carinho; cuidado; amor... Enfim, _lar_.

Depois de muito tempo, voltava para casa. Finalmente pronta para aceitar seu lar e ali permanecer até seu coração parar de bater mais uma vez.

Pela última vez.

Mas não pensaria nisso agora, _tinha tempo_. Ao invés, retirou de seu quimono um pedaço de pergaminho. O papel queimava em suas mãos, marcas de dobras eram a prova de que o conteúdo fora lido e relido dezenas, centenas, de vezes. Ela não precisava olhar para a elegante caligrafia para saber o que as palavras ali escritas à tinta tinham a dizer. Seu significado há muito fora marcado em sua mente e coração. Com os olhos da alma, releu a carta enviada por seu protetor a ela quando tinha apenas 16 anos:

 _"Rin, você já se acostumou à vida na aldeia? Ninguém te perturba ou algo assim? Você fez um quimono com o pano que lhe dei outro dia? Quando estiver com problemas, ansiosa ou triste, ou qualquer outra coisa; mesmo que estejamos distantes, se você chamar este Sesshoumaru, virei voando por você. Se você chamar meu nome, virei absolutamente por você. Se não puder falar, pode assoviar. Assovie por entre os dedos, se quiser. A distância não é um problema. Nossos corações estão unidos. Com o poder da confiança não há nada a temer. Basta ter esse sentimento, deve ser o suficiente para encher seu coração. Por isso é bom que as coisas permaneçam como estão por enquanto. Temos tempo de sobra. Você pode examinar seu coração em seu próprio ritmo. Até então... Cuide de si mesma."_

Rin não poderia adorá-lo mais depois daquilo. Ele tinha razão sobre ambos terem tempo, sobre ela _precisar_ de tempo. Houve uma época - logo quando ele a deixou para trás, para que pudesse conviver com humanos e ter uma vida normal entre os seus - em que não se passava um dia sem que desejasse sair daquela vila e voltar para junto de seu protetor, mas, conforme o tempo passava e ela aprendia a enxergar o mundo com os olhos de uma humana crescida, começou a ser grata pela oportunidade.

Apreciava o tempo que passou no vilarejo da senhora Kaede - principalmente tudo o que esta lhe ensinara -, os amigos que fez e todos os momentos preciosos que compartilhou com eles. Por isso, quando a carta chegou... ela hesitou. Não por duvidar da veracidade dos sentimentos ali contidos, mas por não saber se era digna deles. Seria ela capaz de retribui-los à altura? O quê sentia realmente?

Sua confusão interna só aumentava conforme pensava sobre o assunto. Em vista disso, não hesitou em fazer o que lhe foi sugerido e levou seu tempo para examinar o próprio coração, decidida a só procurá-lo quando encontrasse uma resposta concreta.

Por isso estava ali.

\- Rin. - Uma voz foi ouvida às suas costas.

Foram necessários quatro anos, mas finalmente pôde responder aquela pergunta silenciosa escondida em meio as palavras escritas no pergaminho.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama. - Sorriu para ele.

Sim, ela também o amava.


	2. A Primeira Neve

**Faltam: 5 anos**

Ela era linda. Da ponta dos pés às orelhas pontudas: linda. Cílios milimétricos adornavam pálpebras delicadas que escondiam, agora sabia, olhos na cor do mais profundo castanho dourado.

Dormia um sono profundo, enrolada em peles quentinhas, cortesia de um de seus amigos mais queridos: Kouga, o líder dos lobos. Ele desculpou-se por não poder ir prestar seus cumprimentos pessoalmente, pois sua própria companheira estava a meros dias de distância de dar à luz ao quinto filho do casal. Sinceramente, eles pareciam ter entrado em uma competição pessoal com outro casal de amigos seus, Sango e Miroku, para ver quem mais teria filhos.

O presente, assim como o pedido de desculpas, foram transmitidos pelos tios da recém-nascida dormindo em seus braços: Inuyasha e Kagome. Os dois, juntos de Shippo, Kohaku, Sango e Miroku, vieram vê-la assim que as primeiras notícias de seu parto chegaram ao vilarejo da senhora Kaede - que ficou para trás, cuidando dos seis filhos do casal citado antes.

A visita já durava dois dias e ela não sabia por quanto tempo mais seu amado Sesshoumaru toleraria os excessos de seus amigos - principalmente os de Inuyasha que não perdia uma oportunidade de atormentar o pobre Jaken.

\- Eu sei que já disse isso dezenas de vezes mas... ela é tão linda! - disse Kagome, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Toda vez que ela olhava para a criança, parecia brilhar. Rin não podia culpá-la, sua filha era realmente encantadora.

\- Eu sei! Mas pensei que talvez fosse apenas meu lado materno falando.

\- Acredite em mim quando digo que não é. Ela é simplesmente adorável! - Acariciou levemente o rosto infantil. - Apesar dos detalhes youkai que herdou do Onii-san, ela se parece muito com você!

\- Você acha? - perguntou.

Seus olhos estavam fixos em sua filha, absorvendo todos os detalhes e tentando encontrar traços seus no pequeno corpo. De fato, aqueles olhos arredondados, o nariz e boca pequenos eram quase uma cópia dos seus. Entretanto, eram aí que as semelhanças físicas entre as duas terminavam e as herdadas pelo pai começavam.

Apesar de não possuir as marcas youkai tão características de Sesshoumaru, o rosto da criança tinha o mesmo formato do dele; ainda que a boca parecesse com a sua, tinha certeza que futuramente ela abrigaria presas e não dentes comuns; seus cabelos também eram do mesmo tom que os dele e, bom, tinha as orelhas... Nessa parte a menina tinha puxado não à mãe ou ao pai, mas ao tio - que mal conseguiu disfarçar sua alegria ao descobrir este fato. Lá no fundo, ele ainda não havia perdoado totalmente o irmão mais velho pelos anos de desprezo que este lhe dispensou apenas pelo fato de ser um hanyou.

\- Sim - Kagome respondeu. - Na verdade, acho que ela é a combinação exata de vocês dois. Metade, metade. Queria saber como é... - Um olhar triste cruzou o rosto dela. Foi tão rápido, que Rin mal pôde vê-lo antes que ela ocultasse a dor com um sorriso e voltasse a elogiar sua pequena.

Rin ficou sem saber o que fazer. Deveria abordar o tema ou apenas ignorar o ocorrido? A verdade é que aquele assunto fora tão duramente evitado, que acabou por tornar-se um tabu. Ninguém ousava mencionar o fato de que eles ainda não haviam tido filhos mesmo que dez anos tivessem se passado desde que Kagome atravessou o poço pela última vez, casando-se com Inuyasha logo em seguida. Ninguém ousava perguntar se eles tinham desistido, muito menos encorajá-los a continuar tentando. Ambos disfarçavam, fingiam não dar muita importância para aquilo, mas, cada vez que viam uma nova criança nascer... nem mesmo eles podiam evitar que um pouco de sua dor vazasse por entre as máscaras de felicidade.

Achando Rin muito silenciosa, Kagome olhou para a amiga. Ao perceber o olhar preocupado que ela lhe direcionava, tratou de acalmá-la:

\- Ah, eu estou bem, Rin-chan! É sério. Não precisa preocupar-se comigo. - Ergueu as mãos em frente ao peito, enquanto balançava negativamente a cabeça. - É claro que seria legal ter um bebê metade Kagome, metade Inuyasha por aí, mas nós já superamos isso. Estamos bem. Os dois.

Não era uma mentira. Porém, também não era uma verdade completa. Sim, eles já haviam aceitado que não teriam filhos biológicos - o palpite de ambos é que algo "faltava" nela, já que, tecnicamente, ela não existia - pelo menos não naquela Era. Todavia, aceitar este fato e estar feliz com ele, eram duas coisas diferentes. Eles não estavam bem, mas ficariam. E enquanto esse dia não chegasse, fingiriam. Pelo bem de seus amigos e, principalmente, pelo bem de seu casamento.

Vendo que a amiga sopesava se devia acreditar ou não em suas palavras, foi rápida em mudar de assunto:

\- Mas afinal, qual vai ser o nome dessa bonequinha? Ou vocês ainda não decidiram? - perguntou, animada.

Rin ainda ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, encarando-a. Com um suspiro vencido, resolveu respondê-la:

\- Estive pensando e acho que... - Antes que pudesse completar sua frase, no entanto, curvou-se levemente, soltando um gemido de dor.

\- Rin? O que houve? Você está bem?

\- Aham... Estou. É só que, ainda dói um pouco, sabe...

O parto tinha sido há apenas uma semana, e, apesar de ter corrido tudo bem, sentia uma fisgada ou outra de vez em quando. Perfeitamente normal, pelo que aprendeu com a senhora Kaede. Ela só havia esquecido de um pequeno detalhe: seu companheiro não era treinado como ela - pelo menos não na arte de trazer vidas ao mundo.

\- Rin. - Sua voz profunda percorreu todo o quarto. De onde viera ou como chegara tão rápido ali, ninguém saberia dizer. - Você está bem?

\- O que foi isso? - Kagome, recuperada do susto que tomou ao ouvir a voz de seu cunhado, questionou. - Rin, você tem um sino mágico ou algo assim?

A mais nova riu do comentário da amiga. Uma ideia ruim. Ao rir, sentiu mais uma fisgada em seu ventre, um pouco mais forte dessa vez. Sesshoumaru se irritou ao ver a expressão de dor cruzar o rosto de sua companheira. Virando-se para a mulher de Inuyasha, ordenou:

\- Pare.

\- Oh, okay. Certo. Desculpe. - Desviou os olhos do olhar maligno de seu onii-san e novamente pediu desculpas a Rin. Não sabia exatamente pelo quê estava desculpando-se, mas não ousaria contrariar o Dai-Youkai ali presente.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, Kagome-chan, eu estou bem. - E dirigindo um olhar doce para Sesshoumaru, repetiu: - _Estou bem._

\- E por que não estaria? - perguntou Inuyasha, vestido em seu típico traje vermelho, parado à porta, observando toda a cena.

Seus outros amigos, Sango, Miroku, Shippo e Kohaku - os dois últimos tão crescidos que era impossível não suspirar em surpresa toda vez que os via -, ladeavam o hanyou. Espremido entre eles também estava Jaken. O pobre youkai não conseguia entrar para o quarto, tampouco conseguia sair: estava preso.

\- Inuyasha... - Kagome pronunciou o nome do marido em tom de aviso. Dois machos esquentadinhos era tudo o que uma recém-nascida e sua mãe não precisavam aguentar. Um "kêh" foi tudo o que recebeu em resposta.

\- Vão embora - Sesshoumaru rompeu o silêncio, chocando a todos no recinto.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama! O que está dizendo?! - O protesto de Rin encontrou ouvidos surdos.

\- Vocês estão atrapalhando a recuperação de Rin. Já prestaram seus cumprimentos, agora vão.

\- É impressionante como nem mesmo a paternidade conseguiu fazer você mudar!

\- Inuyasha...

\- ... Continua sendo o mesmo imbecil de sempre...

\- Inuyasha...

Kagome continuava chamando o marido, mas ele não apenas a ignorava, como continuava seguindo em direção ao irmão mais velho, do outro lado do quarto, ainda proferindo impropérios contra este. Todos ali sabiam que não tinha como aquela situação acabar bem uma vez que a distância entre os irmãos fosse rompida.

\- ...Arrogante miserável, filho de uma ca...

\- SENTA!

Inuyasha caiu com tudo de cara no chão. Nenhum dos presentes piscou mais rápido por isso - já estavam mais do que acostumados com aquela cena. Tendo cuidado de seu marido, Kagome voltou sua atenção para Sesshoumaru.

\- Inuyasha pode ter exagerado, mas ele não está de todo errado. Nos mandar embora não é um pouco rude de sua parte?

\- Vocês podem visitá-la de novo daqui alguns anos, se quiserem. Agora _vão_. - A voz dele tinha assumido um tom mais perigoso.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama tem razão! - concordou Jaken. Ele tinha aproveitado-se da confusão para escapar dos corpos que o prendiam contra uma das portas e agora brandia seu cajado em direção às visitas. - Vocês são um incômodo!

\- _Calado_.

\- Hai! - O pequeno youkai respondeu automaticamente ao comando. Porém, para sua surpresa, e de todos ali, a voz mortalmente séria não veio de seu mestre, Sesshoumaru, e sim da garota Rin. Sentada em seu futon, ela parecia realmente furiosa.

\- O único incomodando é você! Não vê que há uma criança dormindo neste quarto?

\- A-ah...

O youkai não soube como responder àquilo. Em outra época teria chamado-a de "menina burra" e lhe passado um sermão, mas agora isso estava fora de cogitação. Se ele quisesse manter sua cabeça junto ao corpo, respeitaria a companheira de seu mestre.

\- Saiam, por favor. Eu quero falar por um instante com Sesshoumaru-sama. - Ela sorriu gentil para os amigos. - E esqueçam sobre isso de ir embora. São meu convidados, sintam-se à vontade.

Ainda em dúvida sobre qual das ordens obedecer - a de ir embora ou a de ficar -, eles saíram do quarto - Kagome arrastando Inuyasha pelo colarinho.

\- Rin...

\- Sesshoumaru-sama, gostaria de ajudar-me a banhar nossa filha? - perguntou, interrompendo-o antes que pudesse ralhar com ela. Ao ver um olhar minimamente surpreso atravessar seu semblante, explicou: - Ela acordou. Por isso mandei que saíssem.

\- Não fez barulho.

\- Acredito que seja um traço hereditário. - Sorriu. A expressão do youkai suavizou-se, embora ele não tenha feito menção alguma de aproximar-se, o que fez o sorriso dela morrer aos poucos. - Eu posso fazer sozinha, não tem problema.

\- Rin, por que fez isso? - O tom dele era sério. O tom de quem exigia respostas e não aceitaria uma meia verdade.

Sabendo disso, foi sincera:

\- Eles são meus amigos e quero que fiquem.

\- Eu não os bani. Eles poderão vir visitá-la em outra ocasião.

\- Sim, daqui alguns _anos_ \- respondeu, irônica. - Mas não é isso o que você quer saber, não é mesmo?

Por que ela o desautorizou na frente de outras pessoas - essa era a verdadeira questão ali. Nunca antes Rin havia erguido a voz para ele, o contrariado, muito menos lhe desautorizado na frente de outros. E ele queria saber o porquê disso. Ignorando aquela pergunta por um momento, levantou-se com a filha ainda no colo e saiu pela mesma porta que Sesshoumaru entrou. Ao passar ao seu lado, disse:

\- Venha comigo. Ela realmente precisa de um banho.

Depois de sair seguiu pelo longo corredor, abrindo e fechando portas de correr até chegar à sala de banho. O cômodo era enorme, com uma grande banheira no centro ocupando a maior parte do espaço. Como o único servo que possuíam era Jaken, e este, apesar de tentar, não era capaz de fazer tudo sozinho - agora mesmo devia estar na cozinha preparando o jantar e reclamando sobre ter que cozinhar para seus amigos -, era necessário que fizessem certas tarefas domésticas por eles mesmos. Sabendo disso, Sesshoumaru - que a seguiu silenciosamente até ali - ocupou-se em separar a água necessária para um banho e esquentá-la na fornalha posicionada no extremo oposto do cômodo. Aos poucos, o calor gerado pelo fogo foi preenchendo o local - o que era muito bem-vindo já que nem mesmo as grossas paredes da mansão que ocupavam temporariamente podiam protegê-los totalmente do frio rigoroso que o recém-chegado inverno trouxe com ele.

Após a água alcançar o ponto de fervura, Sesshoumaru depositou-a em uma pequena banheira de madeira, adicionando água fria até que esta alcançasse uma temperatura agradável. Enquanto isso, Rin separava as toalhas que seriam usadas para secar a criança depois do banho. Esta, apesar de acordada e com olhos bem atentos observando sua mãe, não emitia som algum. Definitivamente, um traço herdado do pai.

\- Está pronto - o youkai avisou.

\- Oh, certo.

Aproximando-se de onde ele estava, ajoelhou-se em cima do tapete feito de pele de urso e, após checar por si mesma a temperatura da água, retirou o manto que enrolava a pequena e foi passando sua mão molhada no corpinho dela, até que se acostumasse. Quando isso aconteceu, mergulhou-a parcialmente na banheira, deixando o tronco para fora. A reação da criança foi soltar sons felizes, como se tomar banho a divertisse.

Sesshoumaru observava tudo parado em pé no mesmo lugar. Rin gostaria que ele não fosse tão hesitante com relação a elas, mas sabia que esse era o jeito de seu companheiro e ele não mudaria de repente. Por isso, deu algo para ele fazer.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama, poderia pegar o frasco branco que está dentro do móvel ao seu lado? - pediu.

Sem nenhuma palavra, ele buscou e lhe entregou o frasco de vidro.

Como teria de usar as duas mãos para limpar a criança, ela novamente pediu sua ajuda:

\- Poderia segurá-la enquanto a limpo? Ou você mesmo pode fazer isso?

Ajoelhando-se do outro lado da banheira, Sesshoumaru estendeu os braços para a criança. Rin o advertiu sobre ter cuidado com as garras e então entregou a filha ao pai. Com apenas um braço - o esquerdo, que havia sido restaurado -, ele envolveu o pequeno corpo com cuidado.

Olhando atentamente para seu progenitor, a menina sorria. E pela expressão suave que este exibia, faltava pouco para que retribuísse o sorriso da filha.

Divertindo-se com a situação, Rin depositou em suas mãos um pouco do líquido perfumado que o frasco continha e passou a esfregar as pernas do bebê. Enquanto realizava a tarefa, pôs-se a falar:

\- Queria ter certeza de que não sou uma mera convidada. De que este também é meu lar e que minha voz será ouvida quando eu falar.

Sesshoumaru não perguntou ao que ela se referia. Estava claro que aquela era sua resposta tardia à pergunta que ele fez anteriormente.

\- Estamos... _juntos._ Eu apenas não tenho certeza de até que ponto.

\- Você é a mãe de minha cria.

\- Sim, mas até mesmo concubinas podem dar filhos ao rei. Isso não faz delas rainhas, no entanto.

\- Você quer ser uma rainha?

Não querendo que ele interpretasse suas palavras de forma errada, apressou-se a esclarecer:

\- Você me tomou como amante. - Ela corou ao dizer isso. Qualquer menção ao fato de que os dois tinham uma relação íntima, fazia seu sangue aquecer. - Ser sua companheira já é o suficiente. Só quero ter certeza de que você entende como me sinto.

Rin não precisava ser uma rainha - sequer pensava em tais coisas. Tudo o que desejava era ser feliz ao lado dele, tendo uma vida o mais comum possível - e isso incluía poder receber seus amigos em sua casa sempre que quisesse, sem precisar preocupar-se com coisas como: "será que eles vão matar um ao outro?".

Esperava que ele pudesse aceitar isso.

\- Você está zangado? - questionou.

Levou alguns segundos, mas por fim Sesshoumaru negou estar irritado.

Sorrindo, Rin voltou a lavar a menina, enquanto, com uma voz infantil, conversava com ela:

\- Ouviu, bebê? Seu pai não está zangado! Isso é ótimo, já que quando está bravo, ele fica beeem assustador.

A criança riu como se entendesse. Realmente, adorável.

\- Rin.

\- Certo, certo. Desculpe - disse. Só porque ele não estava zangado não significava que devia provocá-lo.

Contudo, para sua surpresa, a intenção dele não era repreendê-la.

\- Antes, você disse àquela garota que já havia pensado em um nome para a criança.

\- Ah, sim. Espera... Como sabe disso? Não me diga que estava ouvindo atrás da porta?!

\- Não seja tola - soou ofendido. - São vocês que falam alto demais. Deveria este Sesshoumaru andar com as orelhas tapadas, em sua própria residência, somente porque vocês não sabem falar em tom baixo?

Rin teve de segurar uma risada. Ele era tão óbvio!

\- Entendo...

\- E então?

Ela olhou para a filha, tão pequena, tão frágil... Sua primeira filha que chegou junto à primeira neve do ano. Desejava do fundo de seu coração que aquela fosse uma criança feliz.

\- Yuki. Seu nome será Yuki.

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Não era dado a tais demonstrações de felicidade, todavia, sozinho naquele cômodo com sua mulher e filha, permitiu-se expressar o que sentia por dentro.

Ainda sorrindo, contemplou o rosto da criança e disse:

\- Yuki é um belo nome.


	3. Lady Rin

\- Ah!

Um suspiro surpreso escapou dos lábios de Kagome ao entrar no quarto de vestir e deparar-se com Rin trajando seu vestido de noiva. Não era um quimono tradicionalmente branco como as noivas humanas costumam usar, mas quem se importa? Aquele também não era um casamento tradicional - ou um _casal_ tradicional, sendo sincera. O noivo, um Dai-Youkai. A noiva, uma humana órfã de pai e mãe. E eles até mesmo já tinham uma filha! O belíssimo vestido cor vinho que Rin usava era o menos chocante em toda aquela situação.

\- Ela está linda não é mesmo, Kagome? - Sango, que terminava de fixar o enfeite no cabelo da noiva, falou.

\- Deslumbrante! Eu nunca vi uma noiva tão linda antes, e olha que de onde eu venho as pessoas adoram se casar! - Fechando a porta atrás de si, aproximou-se das outras duas. - E olha esse cabelo?! Tão comprido e macio...

Rin riu quando Kagome pegou um punhado de seu cabelo e esfregou no próprio rosto. Realmente, ele estava enorme. Ela não o cortou sequer uma vez desde criança e aquele era o resultado: madeixas negras indomáveis quase tocando o chão.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que você vai se casar... Quero dizer, de certa forma você já está casada, mas...

Sango se enrolou com as palavras, contudo Rin entendeu o que a amiga quis dizer. A verdade é que até mesmo ela tinha certa dificuldade em acreditar naquela reviravolta de acontecimentos. Ainda ontem estava explicando para Sesshoumaru que ser a companheira dele era o suficiente e agora, apenas um dia depois, estava ali, prestes a tornar-se oficialmente a esposa do Lorde do Oeste, Dai-Youkai e príncipe dos cachorros: Sesshoumaru.

Inacreditável.

Mas era real. O belo vestido, encontrado às pressas entre seus pertences, era a prova de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Sesshoumaru havia pedido sua mão em casamento no dia anterior, enquanto banhavam sua pequena filha, Yuki. Bem, talvez "pedido" fosse um certo exagero de sua parte. Na verdade, ele apenas disse "Rin, você será uma rainha" e, quando ela acordou naquela manhã, quase todos os preparativos para a cerimônia estavam prontos.

\- É um pouco difícil para mim também, Sango - respondeu. - Quando acordei e vi vocês conversando sobre meu vestido de noiva, pensei que tivessem enlouquecido!

As mulheres riram.

\- Bom, seria compreensível caso _eu_ tivesse enlouquecido. Seu Sesshoumaru literalmente surgiu em nossos aposentos na calada da noite! - Sango arregalou os olhos, demonstrando o espanto que sentiu no momento. - Vocês precisavam ver a reação do Monge! Me fez repensar a escolha de ter casado-me com ele.

\- Que cruel, Sango! - acusou. Porém, apesar de sentir pena de Miroku, ria ao imaginar a cena.

Pelo que suas amigas contaram, Sesshoumaru havia acordado todos durante a madruga - após ter certeza de que ela e o bebê dormiam profundamente - e compartilhado seus planos para aquele dia. Embora tivesse apenas designado tarefas, já era um avanço vê-lo tentando se comunicar com seus amigos.

Kagome e Sango ficaram responsáveis pelo vestido de noiva, já Inuyasha, por ajudar Jaken com outros preparativos, tais como comida e decoração; enquanto Miroku seria o responsável por realizar a cerimônia - "ao menos para isso sua posição de monge serviria", foi o que a própria esposa dele disse. Já o noivo... Após dar suas ordens, desapareceu, apenas mandando que avisassem a ela que estaria de volta antes do pôr do sol.

Lembrando-se dessa promessa, Rin suspirou: ele estava prestes a ficar atrasado, pois o sol já cedia espaço para a lua brilhar na imensidão do céu.

\- Não se preocupe. - Notando seu olhar distante, Kagome tentou lhe acalmar. - Ele já deve estar chegando.

\- Mas onde será que ele foi? - perguntou Sango, sugerindo ela mesma uma resposta para a questão: - Talvez ele tenha ido comprar uma aliança! É um casamento, afinal!

\- Hum, acho que não. Pelo que Inuyasha me contou, casamentos youkais são diferentes dos casamentos humanos.

\- Sim - concordou, apesar de gostar da ideia de ganhar um anel. - Normalmente, sequer há um casamento propriamente dito. Principalmente se for um relacionamento youkai-humano. Por isso fiquei tão surpresa quando soube que ele queria oficializar nossa união.

\- Você deve estar feliz não é, Rin-chan? - Kagome a abraçou de lado.

Rin apenas sorriu meigamente em resposta. Isso e as bochechas coradas eram provas suficientes de sua felicidade.

\- Com licença? - Uma voz foi ouvida pelo papel fino da porta. Era Shippou. - Eu posso entrar?

\- Entra, Shippou-chan!

\- Kagome! Quantas vezes já pedi pra parar com isso de "chan"? Eu não sou mais um filhote! - O rapaz adentrou o quarto já ralhando com Kagome.

De fato, ele não era mais um filhote. O jovem naquele quarto estava crescido - alto, musculoso, com os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Mas entendia o porquê de Kagome não conseguir desapegar-se do passado: embora crescido, ele ainda sustentava um ar infantil em suas feições.

Suspirou. Se não soubesse das preferências do garoto, iria querê-lo como futuro genro.

Ao notar Rin meio escondida atrás das outras mulheres, foi a vez do youkai raposa suspirar em surpresa.

\- Wow! Rin, você está fantástica!

\- Obrigada! - Aproximou-se do amigo, abraçando-o. - Você também não está nada mal!

Não mesmo. O jovem rapaz trajava um quimono preto - uma noite estrelada desenhada por todo o tecido -, e uma calça, também preta.

\- Obrigado. Em parte devo isso ao seu noivo, já que as vestes são dele. Mas só em parte! O resto é fruto de minha beleza natural - respondeu, convencido.

Revirando os olhos para a arrogância juvenil, Kagome aproximou-se dele, e, apoiando suas mãos nos ombros largos do ruivo, falou em um falso tom de preocupação:

\- Shippou _-chan_ , quem é que está te iludindo assim, meu jovem?

Rin riu da expressão contrariada que se formou no rosto do youkai. Já Sango, resolveu entrar na brincadeira:

\- Deve ser culpa do meu irmão! O que Kohaku andou te dizendo, Shippou?

Ao ouvir aquilo, o rapaz corou, seu rosto ficando ainda mais vermelho quando a voz de Kohaku - irmão de Sango e amante declarado de Shippou - soou atrás deles:

\- O que tem eu?

\- Nada! - O ruivo apressou-se em responder, causando mais risadas nas garotas. - Mudando de assunto, eu vim aqui, Rin, para dizer-lhe que Sesshoumaru já retornou. E ele a espera no quarto de vocês.

Só de ouvir tal nome, seu coração disparou. Acalmando-se, em seguida, por saber que seu companheiro havia voltado em segurança para casa.

\- Oh, certo. Eu já v...

\- Nada disso! - Kagome a interrompeu. - O noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento!

\- Por que não?

\- Porque dá azar!

\- Tudo bem, Kagome, são apenas superstições.

\- Não é uma superstição! - Soou ofendida. - De onde venho, todos acreditam que o noivo ver o vestido de noiva antes do casamento trará grande azar para os dois!

\- Bem, vamos ter que lidar com isso caso aconteça. - Foi sua única resposta antes de fugir do quarto. Às suas costas Kagome chamava o seu nome, ao que ela respondeu: - Não se preocupe, eu sei como usar uma espada!

Rin não importava-se com superstições humanas de outra Era, só queria _vê-lo_. Se isso fizesse começar a chover de repente ou algo assim, que fosse.

* * *

Estava levemente ofegante quando parou em frente aos seus aposentos. Sesshoumaru, parado em frente à grande janela que ficava próxima à segunda porta do quarto, olhou-a.

 _Por tempo demais._

Rin sentia-se corar sob o escrutínio daquele olhar.

\- Entre, Rin. - Foi o seu comando, afinal. - E feche a porta.

Ela fez o que ele disse e então deu alguns passos hesitantes quarto adentro antes de parar. Estava ficando desconcertada com o olhar - não havia outro modo de descrevê-lo - _faminto_ de seu companheiro.

Percebendo que ela não sairia do lugar, Sesshoumaru tomou para si a responsabilidade de romper a distância entre os dois. Lentamente, um passo por vez, e então ele estava em frente a ela.

Não permitiu que falasse. Antes disso, a beijou. Agressivamente. Enquanto segurava-a contra seu corpo com o braço esquerdo, usava a mão direita para firmar sua cabeça em uma posição que tornasse mais fácil o acesso para os lábios dela. Os lábios finos e macios dela - era sua obrigação pessoal devorá-los. E teria continuado cumprindo sua missão se não houvesse sentido a necessidade de Rin por fôlego. Em momentos como aquele, amaldiçoava o quão frágeis os humanos eram - principalmente seus pulmões.

\- O-olá para você também. - Sua companheira balbuciou, ofegante. - Onde esteve?

\- À procura de um presente pela cerimônia.

\- A-ah? Realmente?

Odiou a expressão de espanto no rosto de Rin. Era como se sequer houvesse cogitado a hipótese de ele ter saído em busca de um presente para ela. Não precisava ler mentes para saber o que se passava na dela - sua companheira era um livro aberto.

\- Rin - começou a falar. E ao ouvir seu tom de voz, a mulher corou por saber que havia sido descoberta. - Não seja tola. Se você não fosse digna de meu tempo, jamais o desperdiçaria com você.

Pois esses eram os pensamentos que assolavam sua mente: "não era preciso se dar ao trabalho", "eu não preciso de nada", "não se esforce tanto por mim". Pensamentos inaceitáveis para uma companheira sua, mãe de sua cria, e futura Lady do Oeste.

Apesar de não terem sido ditas com essa intenção, as palavras de Rin mostraram-lhe que esteve agindo errado para com ela durante todo aquele tempo. Sim, havia tomado-a como amante, feito dela sua companheira, mas não de forma oficial. Entre os youkais, principalmente entre os Lordes Dai-Youkai, era costume manter várias amantes, guardando o título de Lady, ou seja, de legítima esposa, para a _youkai_ que dispusesse das qualidades necessárias para gerar os mais fortes herdeiros. Sendo assim, embora seus sentimentos por Rin fossem verdadeiros, sequer pensou em torná-la Lady. Sua família já havia desprezado as tradições vezes o suficiente, era o que pensava. Mas ali estava ele: não apenas tinha seguido os passos de seu pai e relacionado-se com uma humana, tendo um filho com ela, como tinha decidido-se por fazer dela sua rainha.

Pensar na ironia daquilo o fez sorrir.

\- Você está sorrindo!

Ao ouvir a voz dela, se recompôs imediatamente. Havia deixado-se levar mais uma vez.

\- E qual o problema? Não me diga que, assim como Jaken, tens medo de meu sorriso? - Usou um tom sarcástico para camuflar sua preocupação em receber uma resposta afirmativa. Tudo o que ele não desejava era que Rin o temesse.

Entretanto, para seu alívio, ela respondeu:

\- Não. De maneira alguma. Na verdade... - sorriu, tocando-o a face - seu sorriso é lindo. Assim como o resto de você.

Se Sesshoumaru fosse qualquer outro que não um Dai-Youkai com mais de 400 anos de vida e treinado na arte da guerra, teria corado.

\- Não diga tolices - repreendeu-a. Então, apesar de seu interior ainda formigar agradavelmente com o elogio, mudou de assunto: - Como andam suas habilidades espadachim?

De todas as formas que Rin poderia surpreendê-lo, ela escolheu a melhor: tornar-se uma espadachim.

Foi durante sua estadia no vilarejo em que Inuyasha morava. Em um dos espaços de tempo entre suas visitas ao lugar, ela decidiu abandonar o arco e flecha - após já tê-lo dominado completamente, devido aos ensinamentos da senhora humana que a acolheu - e começou a ter aulas de manejo com a espada. Lembrava-se muito bem de quando voltou a vê-la e ela, ingenuamente, lhe propôs um duelo. A luta durou cerca de 1 minuto - e isso porque durante mais da metade dele Sesshoumaru apenas testou a garota, tentando descobrir se possuía algum talento. E de fato, era talentosa. Desajeitada e óbvia demais em seus ataques, mas com potencial.

Lembrava-se também de ter sido durante aquele duelo que finalmente pôde dar nome ao sentimento que dominava-o sempre que estava na presença dela, ou pensando nela: _amor_. Assim que aquela visita acabou, certificou-se de que Rin ficaria a par de seus sentimentos. A _carta_ chegou no vilarejo três dias depois.

\- Hum, já faz um tempo que não treino, então posso estar enferrujada, mas... Por quê? Será que finalmente aceitará meu desafio? - perguntou, animada. Desde a primeira e última luta deles, vinha insistindo em uma revanche. Mas não aconteceria tão cedo. Ela ainda não estava pronta.

Ao invés de respondê-la, desvencilhou-se dela e caminhou até o móvel próximo à janela em que esperava anteriormente. Em cima dele descansava uma caixa de madeira, comprida e pesada, a qual pegou e levou até a mulher.

\- Abra - disse, depositando o objeto de forma horizontal nas mãos dela. - É seu presente.

\- Não me diga que...

\- Abra.

Entendendo que ele não daria informação alguma sobre o conteúdo da caixa, mas tendo um ótimo palpite sobre o que seria, a abriu.

Dentro da caixa, envolta em seda e protegida pela bainha mais exuberante que já vira, havia uma espada.

\- Uma espada... Onde conseguiu?

\- Conheço um bom ferreiro - respondeu simplesmente. Não precisava chocá-la contando os pormenores de como convenceu Toutousai a forjar uma espada em apenas um dia - e uma espada útil, não apenas um pedaço de ferro feito às pressas.

\- Toutousai-sama? Então deve ser belíssima.

\- Desembainhe e verá.

Ele assistiu em silêncio ela entregar-lhe a caixa e, com a destreza de uma espadachim treinada, sacar a espada. Viu quando seu olhos arregalaram-se em surpresa e brilharam com prazer ao primeiro vislumbre da lâmina branca. Sim, a lâmina daquela espada era branca, não prateada como deveria ser. O que estava acontecendo? Será por isso que Toutousai o alertara a não desembainha-la, deixando somente Rin - a legítima dona - fazê-lo? Aquele velho...

\- Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! - repetia seu nome sem parar. Sesshoumaru podia dizer que ela estava tentando não dar pulinhos de felicidade. E tudo isso por uma simples espada. Francamente, humanos - aquela em especial - eram todos tolos.

\- Rin... - Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, foi calado pelos lábios dela. Somente um curto encontro de lábios, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo querer mais. Rin, no entanto, afastou-se, ocupada demais com seu presente para notar a frustração que habitou os olhos de Sesshoumaru por apenas um segundo antes de desaparecer.

\- Obrigada! Ela é tão linda! Toutousai-sama deve ter trabalhado nela por tantos anos!

\- O que está dizendo? Eu fui até ele nessa madrugada.

\- Mas se uma espada humana leva no mínimo dias... Então ele já devia estar quase finalizando-a.

Sesshoumaru irritou-se.

\- Acaso pensa que este Sesshoumaru lhe daria um presente qualquer como celebração de nossa união? - Com um olhar frio, retirou a própria espada de seu cinto e ergueu-a. Estava menor que antes. - A espada em suas mãos é a irmã gêmea de minha Bakusaiga, feita a partir de um fragmento da mesma. Byakusaiga, foi o nome que recebeu.

Rin ofegou. Devia estar surpresa por ele ter sido capaz de abrir mão de uma parte de sua única espada, para que ela também pudesse ter uma. Novamente, não achava-se merecedora. _Por que ela não entendia?_

\- Byakusaiga...

\- Ele disse que quando chamá-la, ela virá por você. E também... Rin? - Assustou-se ao ver os olhos de sua companheira encherem-se de lágrimas. Teria ele exagerado? Não queria magoá-la com seu modo rude, mas simplesmente não conseguia mudar.

\- Rin... - começou, porém, foi novamente interrompido. Dessa vez, por um abraço.

\- Muito obrigada - sussurrou.

Ela não disse mais nada depois disso. Então ele apenas retribuiu o abraço. As espadas gêmeas pendiam ao lado de seus corpos - a Bakusaiga na mão direita de Sesshoumaru e a Byakusaiga também na direita de Rin.

Depois de um tempo, a mulher rompeu o abraço dizendo:

\- Venha. Estamos atrasados para o nosso próprio casamento.

* * *

\- Inuyasha?

Após tê-lo procurado por toda a casa, Kagome foi encontrar seu marido no jardim lateral da mansão. Mesmo de longe, ela viu quando ele congelou ao ouvir sua voz, como se tivesse sido pego no meio de algo terrível. Desconfiada, aproximou-se.

\- O que está fazendo aqu... - A pergunta morreu em sua garganta quando, ao aproximar-se o suficiente dele, notou o que, ou melhor, _quem_ estava em seus braços: Yuki, a filha recém-nascida de sua amiga e cunhado. A sobrinha deles. E a filha que nunca poderiam ter.

\- O-oi, Kagome! - Fingiu animação - Sabe o que é.. é que o tampinha estava muito ocupado, a bebê começou a chorar, e como eu não tinha nada pra fazer, trouxe ela pra dar um passeio... - Deu todas as desculpas que podia de uma vez só.

Kagome odiava aquilo. Odiava que ele sentisse necessidade de explicar algo tão natural quanto um tio querer passar algum tempo com sua pequena sobrinha.

\- Não faça isso... - avisou, mágoa presente em sua voz.

\- Fazer o quê? Não estou fazendo nada. - Riu.

\- Não pise em ovos toda vez que for falar comigo. Não aja como se eu fosse uma granada prestes a explodir. Não esconda seu carinho por crianças, só porque eu não posso engravidar! Não seja condescendente comigo, merda!

O barulho do vento roçando as árvores foi tudo o que se ouviu naquela parte do jardim durante os minutos que seguiram-se ao seu ataque.

Droga.

Se ela queria provar não ser uma pessoa instável, falhara miseravelmente. Não tinha intenção de gritar, é só que estava tão _cansada._ Desde quando seu casamento havia tornado-se aquela eterna consulta com o terapeuta? Quando foi que assumiu o papel de paciente traumatizada e deixou Inuyasha bancar o Doutor Compreensivo?

\- Desculpe - sussurrou Inuyasha.

Tão passivo... Ela quase riu.

\- Não se desculpe. Não quando nós dois sabemos quem está errado.

\- Exatamente. E o errado sou eu. Sinto muito por tornar essa situação tão desconfortável. Sinto muito por continuar fingindo que está tudo bem, mesmo sabendo que não está.

\- Inuyasha...

\- Eu quero ser pai, Kagome! - Ele a interrompeu. Seus olhos tristes, brilhavam. - Quero ser pai de um filho seu! Saber que não posso... Isso acaba comigo. _Acaba comigo_.

Kagome estava paralisada. Lágrimas percorriam sua face livremente. Ela sempre soube como Inuyasha sentia-se a respeito daquele assunto, entretanto, saber e ouvi-lo dizer tais palavras... Ele dava voz aos seus próprios sentimentos. O fato de que ela não poderia engravidar, gerar e dar à luz a um filho... _acabava com ela_. Este fato esteve matando-a aos poucos desde que a palavra infertilidade cruzou pela primeira vez sua mente. Pensou que podia aceitar, até mesmo superar com o tempo, mas pelo visto não seria assim tão fácil. E Inuyasha pensava da mesma forma.

\- D-desculpe... - disse entre soluços. - D-desculpe.

\- Por que está se desculpando, ba-ka? - Ele separou as sílabas da "ofensa" em uma tentativa de aliviar a tensão do momento. - Se vai chorar como um filhote perdido, deixe-me ao menos terminar de falar. - Encostou sua testa à dela. - O fato de não podermos ter nossos próprios filhos me machuca, sim, mas eu sofro ainda mais com essa distância que surgiu entre nós. Pensei que ao não falar sobre o assunto, ele desapareceria, levando toda a dor consigo, mas foi o oposto, não é?

Ela usou toda sua força para assentir e murmurar um "hm" como forma de concordar com ele. Não estava em condições de formar sequer uma palavra, quem dirá uma frase inteira. Percebendo isso, Inuyasha assumiu a responsabilidade de esclarecer as coisas entre eles. E quando falou, foi pelos dois:

\- Talvez nunca pare de doer. Não totalmente, pelo menos. Porém, se ficarmos juntos, nos apoiando, tenho certeza que será mais fácil. Sim, com certeza. Porque... eu posso sobreviver à dor de não ser um pai, só não posso... - A voz dele falhou pelo choro preso. Com o braço que não segurava a criança, abraçou sua esposa. Com força, como se temesse perdê-la. Ela retribuiu na mesma intensidade. - Só não posso ficar sem você, Kagome! Só de pensar... a dor é tão maior... Não posso... Não v-vou...

Era humanamente impossível não chorar. E ainda que fosse um hanyou, a parte humana sempre falou mais alto nele. Kagome acolheu cada uma das lágrimas de Inuyasha, enquanto também chorava as suas. Abraçados naquele jardim - uma criança que não era deles em seus braços -, choraram grande parte da dor que sentiam para fora de seus corpos.

Inuyasha tinha razão: a dor não sumia, mas, quando lidavam com ela juntos, tornava-se menos pesada. Juntos, eles podiam voltar a respirar.

* * *

\- Para aonde é que vocês levaram a menina Yuki?!

Após vários minutos de um desabafo extremamente necessário, Kagome e Inuyasha retornaram para a mansão - a alma de ambos um pouco mais leve. Isso, é claro, somente até serem recebidos por gritos do escandaloso Jaken e um olhar assassino de Sesshoumaru.

\- A-Ah.. nós estávamos no jardim... Vocês esperaram muito? - Kagome corou de vergonha. Por quanto tempo estiveram fora?

\- Se esperamos?! Pensamos que ela havia sido sequestrada! Inconsequentes! _HUMANOS!_ \- O pequeno youkai verde proferiu a maior ofensa que conhecia. Pouco importava se apenas a garota fosse humana. Eles haviam desaparecido com a princesa a quem servia, portanto, odiava os dois.

\- Inuyasha... - começou Sesshoumaru, gelo em sua voz.

Notando a seriedade no tom de seu companheiro, Rin resolveu intrometer-se:

\- Nada de brigas no dia do meu casamento! - avisou. - Lembre-se de que agora eu tenho uma espada, Sesshoumaru-sama! - Deu um sorriso convencido para o noivo.

É claro que, ao não ver sua filha na cozinha junto de Jaken - onde a deixara antes de ir arrumar-se - ela passou por um momento de mais puro terror, todavia, não era necessário que alguém morresse por isso. Além do mais, confiava com sua vida em Kagome e sabia que ela nunca deixaria que mal algum recaísse sobre sua filha.

Então, voltando seu olhar para a amiga, falou:

\- Kagome?

Entendendo o recado, Kagome aproximou-se dela e colocou a menina nos braços da mãe. Depois de desculpar-se por tê-la preocupado e esta aceitar seu pedido de desculpas, mudou de assunto perguntando:

\- Que história é essa de espada?

\- Ah, depois conto para vocês. - Rin sorriu. - Temos algo mais importante para fazer agora, não é mesmo Miroku-sama?

Miroku, surpreso por ter sido incluído na conversa de repente, limpou a garganta e disse:

\- De fato. A lua já está alta no céu e a comida logo esfriará. Se não houver objeções, podemos dar início à cerimônia. - A última parte foi dita com um olhar nada sutil para o Dai-Youkai ao lado de Rin.

Sesshoumaru - que não havia parado de observar Inuyasha nem por um segundo desde que ele entrara em _sua_ casa carregando a _sua_ filha nos braços -, sopesou suas opções. E talvez tenha sido por ser capaz de sentir a tristeza e o cheiro de lágrimas que seu meio-irmão emanava, ou talvez fosse apenas sua pressa em terminar logo com aquilo e ver-se livre dos convidados barulhentos de sua noiva, mas decidiu ignorar o acontecido.

Ao invés de dar a lição que aquele hanyou merecia, segurou a mão de Rin e, caminhando na frente de todos, ordenou:

\- Vamos para o jardim dos fundos.

Ninguém que visse a cena poderia negar o ar imponente de realeza que os noivos exalavam, muito menos a lealdade - ainda que para Inuyasha, forçada - presente nos olhos de seus amigos, que seguiam, admirados, atrás deles.


	4. Move-se o Primeiro Peão

**_Faltam: 15 meses_**

\- Realmente, é um lugar muito bonito - comentou Jaken. - Está à altura de um Dai-Youkai como o senhor, Sesshoumaru-sama.

O youkai ignorou o comentário de seu servo e dirigiu-se a ela:

\- Rin?

Sabendo que ele queria ouvir sua opinião a respeito do local, respondeu:

\- É lindo.

E realmente era. Eles estavam em Edras - cidade localizada no extremo oeste do território pertencente a Sesshoumaru e, a partir daquele momento, o lar de sua família. Em frente a eles, erguia-se, imponente, o maior castelo que Rin já vira em sua vida - ousava dizer que o responsável por construí-lo quis superar o próprio Criador da enorme montanha sob os seus pés.

 _Talvez por isso tenha sido necessário quase quatro anos até que ficasse pronto._

Não atreveria-se a negar que a espera valeu a pena - não mesmo - mas, naquele momento, não tinha ânimo algum para observar atentamente o exterior do castelo, ou a aldeia que estendia-se a partir do sopé da montanha. Estava mais interessada no interior dele. Mais precisamente, nos quartos - que ela tinha certeza de já estarem completamente mobiliados.

O motivo para toda sua pressa dormia um sono tranquilo em seu colo, totalmente alheia a dor que afligia as costas e nádegas de sua mãe por ter passado as últimas horas sentada em cima de Ah-un - o dragão de duas cabeças da família.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama?

\- Diga.

\- Podemos conhecer o castelo e seus arredores em outro momento? - perguntou. - Yuki está cansada da viagem e, honestamente, eu também - foi sincera.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas aproximou-se do dragão e ajudou-a a descer.

\- Obrigada.

\- Dê-me ela - pediu, estendendo os braços para pegar a filha. Rin agradeceu internamente por aquilo. A cada dia que passava, Yuki ficava maior e, consequentemente, mais pesada.

Mesmo com a mudança de posição, a menina não deu sinal algum de que acordaria. Devia estar realmente cansada.

Aproveitando sua liberdade, Rin alongou seus membros, sentindo os ossos de seu corpo estralarem. Seguiu, então, atrás do marido que já havia cruzado os enormes portões do castelo.

O castelo. Se do lado de fora ele já parecia grandioso, por dentro... Era como entrar em outro mundo. Um mundo cheio de cores, aromas e alegrias. Um lugar que apenas recentemente ouviu falar sobre, e só agora podia comprovar a existência. Ao invés de terra batida, o chão do pátio central era coberto por uma grama rasteira. O verde - um tanto amarelado devido ao outono - se estendia até uma fonte na extrema direita do local, onde vários cachorros de gesso descansavam, água saindo de suas bocas. E bem no meio, uma pequena árvore cerejeira. Percebia-se que fora plantada há algum tempo - talvez na época em que o castelo começou a ser construído -, pois já tinha um tamanho razoável e seus galhos pareciam firmes.

Ao vê-la, não pôde conter um sorriso. Teria aquilo algo a ver com o fato de o romance deles ter começado sob a sombra de uma cerejeira? Ou era apenas uma coincidência? Esperava que não. Gostava da ideia de Sesshoumaru lembrar-se desse detalhe e tê-lo levado em conta. Seu sorriso aumentou ao pensar nessa hipótese.

Correndo, alcançou seu amado Dai-Youkai e pôs-se a caminhar ao lado dele.

Deixando o pátio para trás, entraram por uma porta lateral no castelo propriamente dito. Como pensou, o lugar já tinha sido todo mobiliado. Inclusive, podia sentir o doce aroma de incensos e ver bonitas flores em vários vasos conforme andavam pelo corredor, o que a confundiu. Havia outras pessoas ali? Servos talvez?

Fez essas perguntas para Sesshoumaru, ao que ele respondeu:

\- Não. Apenas ordenei que os responsáveis pela construção do castelo deixassem tudo pronto para nossa chegada antes de irem embora.

\- Bem, então você deveria contratar alguns. Esse lugar é grande demais para ter somente Jaken como responsável - retrucou.

Não cederia naquele assunto. Apesar deles sempre terem cuidado de suas necessidades particulares, era o pequeno youkai quem cuidava dos afazeres domésticos tais como: limpar, cozinhar e etc. E se ele já ficou sobrecarregado, a ponto de adoentar-se, na antiga mansão que era 10 vezes menor que aquele castelo, imagine agora!

\- Não quero estranhos em nossa casa.

\- Contrate guardas também.

\- Este Sesshoumaru pode muito bem protegê-las.

Rin irritou-se com o tom de voz dele. Honestamente, Sesshoumaru era tão teimoso quanto uma mula certas vezes.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama tem razão! - Intrometeu-se Jaken, sempre bajulador. - O que é que você está dizendo menina b... - Parou subitamente ao perceber o que quase disse e com que olhar seu mestre olhava-o.

Era divertido para ela vê-lo tentar não desrespeitá-la.

Suando, ele consertou sua frase:

\- Lady Rin, agradeço pela preocupação, mas posso muito bem cuidar do castelo sozinho. Afinal, ainda estou na flor da juventude.

\- Você? Na flor da juventude? - Rin não pôde esconder sua surpresa. Não importa por qual ângulo se olhe, Jaken parecia um vovô youkai.

Indignado, ele levantou-se da posição curvada em que estava e brandiu seu cajado em direção a ela, gritando:

\- É claro que sou jovem! Quem pensa que eu sou, menina burra?!

Rin gargalhou. Realmente, ele a divertia.

Para a sorte de Jaken, Sesshoumaru ignorou a ofensa dele contra sua Lady e continuou andando pelo corredor. Não queria que o riso e os gritos daqueles dois acordassem a pequena em seu colo. Pequena... Não tanto assim. É claro que para ele Yuki não passava de um grão de areia em suas roupas, porém, para os padrões humanos, ela era uma criança grande. Iria fazer quatro anos no próximo mês, mas, segundo Rin, podia muito bem passar por uma humana de sete ou até mesmo dez. A razão para isso é que ela não era humana. Não completamente.

 _Hanyou_

Sua filha, uma hanyou. Sua rainha, uma humana. O que _eles_ diriam sobre isso? Não que importasse. Não poderia importar-se menos com o que os outros pensariam sobre sua família. E caso eles tivessem algo a falar, os esmagaria como insetos.

Simples assim.

* * *

 _Norio-sama,_

 _Como andam as delícias do Norte? As exóticas flores, a saborosa comida, e as fêmeas exuberantes? Espero que continuem tão graciosas como da última vez que estive em seu território - com exceção da bebida, que não magoaria descobrir que foi melhorada._

 _Há quanto tempo foi mesmo? Duzentos anos? Mais? O tempo passa tão rápido que, quando damos por nós mesmos, bons amigos tornaram-se não mais do que rostos borrados em pinturas antigas. Peço humildemente que perdoe meu relapso de memória. Temo estar envelhecendo precocemente, pois só isto justificaria as cartas que não escrevi, os convites que não enviei, e as visitas que não fiz ao senhor, velho amigo, durante todos esses anos. Mas não mais! De hoje em diante, farei tudo ao meu alcance para que nossa amizade, que eu tanto estimo, volte aos exatos termos em que a deixamos._

 _Tendo esclarecido como me sinto e presumindo que encontrarei uma resposta favorável em seus sentimentos, passo agora a relatar as novidades que me acometem. Bem, não exatamente a mim, mas a um saudoso amigo meu - e por que não dizer nosso amigo, não é mesmo? -, filho do temível General Cão, Inu no Taishou: Sesshoumaru. Lembra-se dele, é claro. Alto, expressão azeda, sorriso assustador e uma aversão natural a humanos? Pois saiba que ainda que seus trejeitos exteriores não tenham mudado, o mesmo não pode ser dito sobre seu interior. O vento trouxe consigo rumores... O desprezo de Sesshoumaru pelos humanos encontrou seu fim, eles dizem. Não apenas ele teria desistido de matar o meio-irmão hanyou - eu realmente não sabia que Inu no Taishou teve um segundo filho! -, como também tornou uma humana sua Lady! Uma humana, veja só! Surpreendente, não é mesmo?_

 _Pessoalmente, hesitei em aceitar estes rumores como verdades, mas, após vê-lo construir um castelo em Edras e sentar-se no trono com uma humana ao seu lado e um hanyou sob suas vestes... Bem, acredito que não há nada a ser feito agora. O que é realmente uma lástima, já que estando casado e tendo um herdeiro para instruir, não há dúvidas de que Sesshoumaru terá pouco ou nenhum tempo para nós. Uma lástima! Uma lástima! Sempre tive muita consideração por ele, o senhor deve saber. Talvez eu vá visitá-lo para prestar meus respeitos. Gostaria de ir comigo? Ah, sinto muito por finalizar esta carta tão abruptamente, mas o dever me chama, e não posso rejeitá-lo!_

 _Aguardando ansiosamente sua resposta,_

 _Rihan, Lorde do Leste_


	5. Kuryuu

_Estimado sobrinho_

 _Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo? Faço uma prece silenciosa enquanto escrevo para que esta encontre-o bem. Também rezo para que, apesar de todos esses anos de silêncio entre nós, você não tenha esquecido sobre como sempre fui avesso à certas convenções sociais, pois assim poderei ir direto ao ponto sem que isso lhe ofenda._

 _São dois os assuntos que fizeram este velho Dai-Youkai voltar a pegar em uma pena e pergaminho depois de séculos: primeiro, a necessidade de parabenizá-lo por seu matrimônio e a chegada de seu primeiro herdeiro - os rumores não foram claros a respeito do sexo da criança, mas presumo que isso não vá interferir na sucessão ao trono, certo? Segundo, há perigo em suas fronteiras. Como deve imaginar, sua escolha de noiva não é algo que youkais completos possam compreender, menos ainda aceitar. A insatisfação sobre o assunto cresce a cada dia e põe em cheque sua autoridade como Lorde. Não irei apontar minhas garras, confio em sua perspicácia. Dentre as crias de meus irmãos, você sempre foi meu predileto, deve estar ciente disso. Assim, ainda que suas mais recentes decisões fujam totalmente de minha compreensão, tens um voto de confiança meu. Não desperdice-o._

 _Seu tio_

 _Norio, Lorde do Norte_

* * *

Rin tomava seu chá quando a porta da sala onde estava foi aberta de repente.

\- Hahaue! - gritou Yuki, entrando no local. Logo atrás dela, vinha um ofegante Jaken.

Encarregado de fazer companhia à princesa em suas brincadeiras diárias, o youkai não podia afastar-se dela um segundo sequer. O problema era que a menina movia-se rápido demais até mesmo para seus olhos treinados, então, como resultado, ele vivia a correr pelos corredores do palácio atrás dela. E ainda haviam os afazeres domésticos! Definitivamente, exercícios demais. Naquele ponto, Rin tinha certeza que ele só não pedia ajuda, por orgulho e medo de desapontar seu mestre.

\- Yuki-chan - falou suavemente -, quantas vezes já disse para não correr assim? É perigoso. Você pode cair e machucar-se. - Depositou a xícara de chá em cima da mesa ao seu lado, e, com um gesto, chamou a filha para sentar-se em sua frente. Após a menina ter acomodado-se, continuou: - Além do mais, acredito que já tenhamos conversado sobre esses seus modos. É proibido entrar em um cômodo sem antes ser anunciada, lembra-se?

Como uma criança de apenas quatro anos, era normal que agisse impulsivamente. Mas, como filha primogênita de um Lorde, deveria demonstrar o mínimo de educação. Rin esforçava-se para encontrar um meio termo entre ambos, para assim poder ensiná-la a portar-se como uma princesa, sem que precisasse abrir mão de sua liberdade infantil.

\- Sinto muito, Hahaue - respondeu, abaixando a cabeça e o tom de voz.

Jaken, que havia recuperado o fôlego, acusou:

\- Eu sempre digo isso para ela, Rin! Mas você acha que ela me escuta? É mais teimosa que você!

\- Yuki-chan, você deve obedecer o Jaken-sama. E não faça ele correr atrás de ti por todo o castelo. Você sabe que ele está velho demais para isso - falou, olhando seriamente para a filha. Apesar de que, por dentro, ria da expressão indignada que Jaken fazia. Um hábito que ela nunca perderia, não importa quantos títulos nobres viesse a possuir, era o de provocá-lo sobre sua idade.

\- Haaai! - A menina concordou, animada. - Mas, Hahaue, por que a senhora usa o sufixo "sama" para falar com o senhor Jaken, enquanto ele só a chama por "Rin"? - perguntou.

Curiosa como a mãe, perceptiva como o pai. Como sua amiga Kagome havia dito anos antes: Yuki era a combinação exata deles. Metade, metade.

Antes que Rin pudesse respondê-la, no entanto, a voz de Sesshoumaru soou do lado de fora, no corredor:

\- Essa é um excelente pergunta, Yuki.

\- Chichiue!

Mesmo tendo sido repreendida por seus modos há poucos segundos, Yuki excedeu-se novamente, e, ao ver o pai, gritou por ele, pulando em seu colo. Rin não ralharia com ela por isso. Sendo honesta, sempre que via o marido, sentia vontade de pular em cima dele também. Infelizmente, sua posição como Lady do Oeste não permitia que fizesse isso. Não em público, pelo menos.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama! Precisa de algo? Um lanche? Um banho? Eu preparo! - Jaken mantinha-se curvado, a testa quase tocando o chão.

Rin sorriu divertida. Tudo aquilo era medo de levar uns cascudos?

\- Rin - Sesshoumaru ignorou o servo e dirigiu-se a ela -, estou de saída. Voltarei a noite ou, no mais tardar, amanhã de manhã.

\- De manhã? - estranhou. - Mas aonde vai?

\- Tenho assuntos a tratar mais ao Sul. - Foi tudo o que disse.

Rin não fez mais perguntas. Sesshoumaru era bem reservado sobre os assuntos do reino. Às vezes ela esquecia que ele era o Lorde governante de todos os youkais que viviam nas terras do Oeste daquele país. Tinha de admitir que tê-lo conhecido como apenas um youkai peregrino contribuiu muito para isso.

\- Certo. Então, já que você vai sair, Yuki e eu também vamos. Está na hora de conhecermos as pessoas lá embaixo - disse ela, já levantando-se.

Desde que chegou ali, três meses antes, vinha adiando sua visita à aldeia logo abaixo da montanha onde localizava-se o castelo. Esteve tão ocupada com Yuki e Sesshoumaru, que acabou por negligenciar seus deveres como a Lady daquele povo. Podia não ser youkai, mas agora era rainha, e eles, seus súditos. Precisava causar boa impressão.

Entretanto, Sesshoumaru não compartilhava de seu entusiasmo.

\- Não - disse ele. - Se quer conhecer os arredores, eu levo vocês quando voltar. Não irá sozinha. Muito menos com a criança.

\- Por quê?!

\- Porque eles tentarão matá-la e então eu terei de estraçalhá-los com minhas próprias mãos.

Rin ficou tão chocada com o entendimento que lhe atingiu de repente, que não ralhou com o esposo por usar tais expressões sanguinárias na frente da filha. Sim, ele tinha razão. É claro. Aquela cidade não era como o vilarejo da senhora Kaede. Os habitantes da aldeia no sopé da montanha não eram como as pessoas com quem cresceu. Eles não eram humanos. Todos ali eram youkais completos - não da mesma estirpe de um Dai-Youkai como Sesshoumaru, mas youkais mesmo assim -, e se eles desprezassem os humanos com a mesma intensidade que um dia Sesshoumaru desprezou...

\- Ah, entendo...

Sim, ela entendia. Nada de visitas cordiais ao seus súditos, então.

Por mais que possuísse o título de Lady, eles não eram seu povo. Contudo, o que mais a preocupava não era sua própria situação, e sim a de sua filha. Como humana, ainda que fosse odiada pelos youkais, Rin sempre teria um lugar entre os seus. Mas e quanto à Yuki? Um hanyou não é um youkai completo, tampouco é totalmente humano. Qual era o lugar de sua filha? Onde ela pertencia? Pela primeira vez desde que deu à luz, sentiu-se apreensiva sobre o futuro daquela criança. E seu medo foi tão grande, que até mesmo Yuki pôde senti-lo.

\- Hahaue... - sussurrou. Seus olhos dourados encheram-se de lágrimas ao sentir o cheiro do pânico que a mãe exalava.

Rin quis estapear a si mesma. Suas preocupações acabaram por assustar a pequena. Apressada, aproximou-se do esposo e pegou a menina no colo, confortando-a.

\- Rin, ela é a princesa do Oeste. Ninguém ousaria machucá-la sabendo de quem é filha.

Por mais incrível que possa parecer, essas palavras de consolo saíram da boca de Jaken. O pequeno youkai podia estar sempre zangado com ela e reclamando de sua filha, porém não restavam dúvidas de que ele se importava com ambas. Youkai ou não, elas eram parte da família.

Rin sorriu para ele, um pouco mais calma. Voltou, então, seu olhar para Sesshoumaru, dizendo:

\- Pode ir. Espero que consiga resolver seus assuntos.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, apenas observando sua esposa e filha.

\- Volto ainda hoje - declarou.

\- Não é preciso. Leve o tempo que precisar - respondeu. A última coisa que queria era atrapalhar os negócios dele com suas preocupações.

\- Volto ainda hoje. - Ele estava irredutível. - Enquanto eu estiver fora, procure por servos para trabalharem no castelo, Jaken.

\- Realmente?! - Jaken mal soube disfarçar sua felicidade. - Vou cuidar disso imediatamente! Sesshoumaru-sama tem alguma preferência?

\- Contrate dentre os que organizaram o castelo. Duas dúzias devem ser o suficiente. Acomode-os na ala sudoeste e deixe claro que não quero ser incomodado. Se eles causarem problemas, assumirei que é sua culpa. - Encarou o youkai com seu pior olhar.

\- H-hã? - perguntou, toda a felicidade que sentiu segundos antes, esvaindo-se de seu rosto. - S-sesshoumaru-sama...

Ignorando o temor do servo, Sesshoumaru despediu-se com um aceno e saiu da sala. Lá fora, usou sua bola de luz para ascender às alturas e então partiu.

\- Itterashai! - gritava Yuki.

Ela e Rin acenaram para ele até que não pudessem mais distingui-lo do azul da imensidão do céu.

* * *

Cerca de três horas depois, ele já podia ver, ouvir e sentir, não muito longe dali, as casas, sons e cheiros característicos de qualquer aldeia.

Não que Kuryuu fosse comum, longe disso.

Na verdade, Sesshoumaru agradecia internamente por Kuryuu - que estava há apenas um rio de distância das terras do Sul - pertencer ao seu território. Os serviços que o clã líder deles oferecia eram bons demais para deixar que outro território os monopolizasse.

Sorriu. Tinha certeza que os outros Lordes - em especial a governante do Sul, que estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe de Kuryuu - pensavam da mesma forma que ele.

Seu sorriso, no entanto, não durou muito, pois lembrou-se o porquê de estar ali. A diversão deu lugar ao mais puro ódio. Sentiu seu sangue ferver, exigindo a mudança que ele não permitiria que ocorresse. Ainda não. Guardaria toda a fúria que sentiu ao ler aquela carta para quando chegasse o momento... _Se_ chegasse.

Uma semana antes, havia recebido uma carta de Norio, Lorde do Norte e seu tio por parte de pai, depois de mais de um século de silêncio entre os dois. Embora o conteúdo não tenha sido surpresa alguma, o irritou mesmo assim. Sempre soube que casar-se com uma humana geraria desconforto entre seu povo, incitando os mais gananciosos a tentar derrubá-lo, todavia, como tinha conseguido mantê-las em segredo durante todo aquele tempo, pensou que, talvez... Mas não. O primeiro peão tinha sido movido. Agora era uma questão de qual rei cairia primeiro: Rihan ou ele.

Norio podia não ter citado nomes, contudo, Sesshoumaru conhecia bem demais o Lorde do Leste para acreditar que ele não estava envolvido em seja lá qual fosse o terrível plano em curso. Filho bastardo de um dos quatro Dai-Youkais cachorros, Inumaru, com uma de suas várias amantes, sua ascensão ao trono deixou um terrível rastro de sangue para trás. Rihan havia matado não apenas o pai, como também todos os irmãos que poderiam reivindicar a coroa um dia - mesmo os bebês não foram poupados.

Ainda que isso não fosse o suficiente para despertar em si um grande desprezo pelo primo, o fato de que Rihan tentou matá-lo há não muito tempo, seria.

Fora logo após a morte de Inu no Taishou. A alma de seu pai mal havia feito a travessia, quando o Lorde do Leste atacou, faminto por mais uma fatia de território para chamar de seu. Sesshoumaru, é claro, frustrou seus planos, fazendo-o voltar com o rabo entre as pernas - e um olho a menos - para o Leste. Agora, o desgraçado preparava-se para atacar novamente. Porém, diferente de antes, daquela vez ele tinha um ponto fraco. E era para o seu calcanhar que Rihan mirava suas presas.

Cerrando os punhos, o Dai-Youkai recusou-se a pensar na hipótese de Rin e Yuki saírem machucadas daquele jogo de poder. Isso não aconteceria. _Não permitiria que acontecesse._ Massacraria Rihan e todo seu reino antes.

Por isso estava ali. Precisava preparar-se e Kuryuu tinha o que ele queria: soldados.

Toda aquela cidade, apesar de pertencer a ele, funcionava de forma autônoma, podendo fazer negócios com outros territórios contanto que isso não atrapalhasse o Oeste. Eles possuíam seu próprio sistema de trabalho, tendo cada aldeia se especializado em um ramo: fabricação de espadas, armaduras, carruagens de guerra e treinamento de soldados. Conhecidos como Descendentes de Dragões, os serviços daqueles youkais sempre eram requisitados durante guerras. E, uma vez assinado o contrato e recebido o pagamento, lutavam até a morte para cumprir suas ordens. Honestamente, a única diferença entre eles e mercenários comuns é que possuíam honra - não matavam por diversão; apenas em batalhas onde não lutar, significa morrer.

Exatamente por isso, deveria contratá-los agora, antes que outro o fizesse.

Assim que pousou no meio da aldeia, as pessoas afastaram-se. Não precisou apresentar a si mesmo, eles sabiam exatamente quem ele era e abriam caminho para que passasse.

Sesshoumaru foi direto para a Toca do Dragão - residência da líder do Clã -, entrando na sala que sabia servir para reuniões. Havia sete pessoas no local, todas mulheres. Uma delas - uma youkai pálida como a neve e de cabelos e olhos pretos como uma noite sem estrelas - levantou-se de onde estivera sentada até então. Aproximando-se, curvou-se perante ele, fazendo com que as outras seguissem imediatamente seu exemplo.

\- Lorde Sesshoumaru-sama - cumprimentou ela. - Bem-vindo de volta à Kuryuu. É uma honra recebê-lo em minha casa.

\- Ryo, quero soldados - seco, foi direto ao ponto.

A líder do clã não o respondeu de imediato. Ao invés, olhou-o seriamente por alguns segundos. Só então, abriu um sorriso convencido e disse:

\- Então veio ao lugar certo.

O primeiro peão tinha sido movido. O jogo já estava em andamento. Agora era só uma questão de tempo até saber qual rei cairia primeiro: Rihan ou ele.

Sesshoumaru nunca antes havia perdido uma guerra, não iria começar logo agora que encontrou algo para proteger.


	6. Rihan do Leste

**_Falta: 1 ano_**

 _Rihan,_

 _Foi com grande surpresa que recebi sua carta. Sim, o Norte e todas suas delícias encontram-se no mais perfeito estado, assim como há cento e trinta e dois anos, quando você nos deu a honra de sua presença pela última vez - temo dizer que mesmo a bebida não tenha encontrado grande mudança nesse ínterim. Fique à vontade para nos visitar assim que seus afazeres como Lorde permitirem. Sei bem que os deveres atrelados à posição, demandam esforço e tempo além do natural. Por isso, serei breve em minha carta e espero que compreenda._

 _Fico feliz por ter estendido a mim seu convite para uma visita ao Oeste, mas temo ter de declinar. Sesshoumaru, você bem sabe, nunca foi o youkai mais social entre nós - e isto vem de um rabugento como eu, veja só! Assim, creio que importuná-lo durante tal fase de sua vida doméstica - a propósito, deixe-me agradecê-lo por ter informado-me acerca deste assunto -, seria de mau tom. Já no que toca a escolha de noiva do seu primo: tendo convivido com o pai de Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taishou, não posso dizer que estou realmente surpreso. Só espero que assim como o General Cão - que apesar do mau hábito de tomar humanas como amantes, nunca fraquejou em um campo de batalha até o fim de sua vida -, Sesshoumaru saiba definir suas prioridades._

 _Atenciosamente_

 _Norio, Lorde do Norte_

* * *

\- Demorou três meses para responder-me e ainda vem com uma recusa?! - Rihan amaçou o pedaço de pergaminho, abrindo a mão depois para que a leve brisa do entardecer levasse os resquícios dele com ela. - Aquele velho prepotente...

Devia saber que seu querido tio recusaria-se a unir forças a um bastardo. No fim, o crime de ter nascido fora de um casamento legítimo continuava sendo mais grave do que casar-se com uma humana e ter filhos com ela, poluindo assim a linhagem sanguínea de um dos Quatro Dai-Youkais.

\- Mate-o por essa afronta - sussurrou a serpente em seu ouvido.

 _Tsc. Tola._

\- Nem mesmo eu ousaria desafiar o mais velho dos Irmãos Cachorro, Chinatsu, querida - respondeu, convidando-a para seu colo.

Chinatsu, filha primogênita de Chiyo do Sul, Princesa-Herdeira do Sul, e seu fardo para suportar durante as próximas Eras - era o que aquela youkai de cabelos vermelhos e pele escura representava. Sempre que a via, Rihan sentia seu sangue ferver em ódio e suas presas coçarem para se enfiar na garganta dela e _estraçalhar_...

Deus, como desprezava-a.

E mesmo assim, mesmo que sentisse asco de si mesmo por isso, deu a ela exatamente o que esperava: segurou-a em seus braços, beijou-a nos lábios por um momento, e então sorriu gentil, como se amasse-a.

\- Hmm - resmungou, manhosa. Depois, abriu os olhos amêndoas, lentamente, como se despertasse de um sono tranquilo, e sorriu maldosa, dizendo: - Você não melhorou nem um pouco nisso. Seus sorrisos são medíocres demais para conseguir mascarar sua sede de sangue! - Seu sorriso transformou-se em uma gargalhada divertida. - Honestamente, primo, às vezes pergunto-me como foi capaz de chegar ao trono sendo tão mau ator!

\- Simples: trucidei todos que estavam em meu caminho.

Como Chinatsu havia parado de jogar, ele tinha permissão para deixar sua máscara cair. Bem, pelo menos uma delas.

\- Hum, isso faz sentido - sussurrou, movendo-se para conseguir sentar de pernas abertas em seu colo. Ignorando toda a energia maligna que ele liberava no momento, aproximou-se de seu rosto, roçando os próprios lábios nos dele, e acrescentou: - Mas sabe... Considerando o rumo que a situação tomou, tenho certeza que, caso você pudesse voltar atrás, não teria rejeitado-me, não é mesmo?

Rihan limitou-se a sorrir sarcástico, dizendo depois:

\- Eu teria te fodido de todas as maneiras possíveis, minha querida. Faria você gritar como uma cadela no cio.

\- Ah, eu tenho certeza que sim! Tenho uma boa audição, você sabe. Ouço... _Barulhos_ à noite. - Sorriu maliciosamente.

Rihan não perguntou sobre o que ela falava. Não era preciso.

Recebendo apenas seu silêncio como resposta, a cretina continuou:

\- Mas não posso negar que nossa relação atual é muito mais agradável do que uma noite pecaminosa o seria. Posso dizer que encontrei em você, Rihan, uma fonte inesgotável de prazer.

\- Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo.

\- Não seja assim, primo _._ \- A vadia tinha a audácia de parecer desapontada. - Não seja tão rancoroso! Sabe que tive razões para ser tão cautelosa durante nossas negociações!

\- Eu não chamaria de "cautela" ter me ludibriado, _prima_. - Seu tom de voz tornou-se baixo; profundo; ameaçador. Rihan assumiu a postura de um predador, avisando sua presa que não deveria fazer nenhum movimento brusco, a não ser que quisesse ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa. - Ao torná-la minha noiva, eu te libertei das garras de sua adorável mamãe. Ao colocar Lady Chiyo em um sono profundo, eu assegurei que você herdasse todo o território do Sul. E, em troca, eu pedi somente _uma_ coisa - sua voz tornou-se gutural conforme a transformação tinha início -, apenas uma _pequena_ coisa, mas você, sua cadela gananciosa, quis mais!

Nesse ponto, Chinatsu não sorria mais. Era divertido provocar Rihan quando pensava nele como um filhote encoleirado, mas aquela criatura em sua frente estava muito longe de ser um filhote indefeso. Aquilo era puro ódio enclausurado em uma casca de aparência humana. Nenhum dos Dai-Youkai que ela conheceu anteriormente, exalava tal energia maligna - e ela havia convivido por mais de trezentos anos com o monstro que era sua mãe!

Ia chamar a atenção de seu primo para que ele controlasse a si mesmo, mas teve sua oportunidade tomada por outra pessoa.

\- Rihan, controle-se! - Seu irmão mais novo, Chiyoko, parado na entrada do cômodo, gritou.

Ao contrário do esperado, a voz do jovem youkai não surtiu efeito algum sobre Rihan. Chinatsu teve de reprimir um grito de dor quando seu primo, parcialmente transformado, enfiou as garras em ambas as suas pernas. Felizmente, Chiyoko não era tão resistente a dor quanto ela. Assim que ouviu seu irmão soltar um grito surpreso pela dor repentina, Rihan voltou ao normal. Interrompendo imediatamente sua transformação, ele soltou-a - ou seria melhor dizer "jogou-a como um saco de batatas no chão"? -, e foi acudir Chiyoko.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou.

\- Sim, não é nada demais. Foi só a surpresa. - Ergueu parte de sua yukata para mostrar as pernas amarronzadas, onde agora só havia filetes de sangue. - Viu? Já curou. - Sorriu.

\- Desculpe - sussurrou, Rihan. - Não quis machucá-lo.

\- Com licença? - disse Chinatsu, tentando chamar a atenção para si. - Você não deveria estar pedindo desculpas para outra pessoa, primo? - Levantou-se do chão, tirando a poeira do belo vestido que usava. - Você arruinou meu vestido e era um dos meus favoritos!

- _Chi-chan!_ \- exclamou o mais novo. Se sua irmã continuasse provocando Rihan, ambos morreriam naquela mesma tarde.

Atendendo ao pedido silencioso do irmão, Chinatsu parou de reclamar. Mais calmo, Rihan apenas levantou-se e saiu da sala sem responder aos chamados do outro youkai.

\- Deus, ele é tão dramático! - Revirou os olhos para a atitude do primo. - Como você o suporta, otouto?

\- Onee-sama - começou a falar em um tom de aviso -, você o provoca demais. Rihan é o Lorde do Leste por um motivo, não se esqueça disso.

\- Tenho tudo sobre controle, Chiyoko. Não se preocupe. - Sorriu, convencida.

\- Não foi o que pareceu há poucos minutos. Ele estava prestes a te matar!

\- Então sua entrada repentina veio em um bom momento! - cantarolou, aproximando-se dele. Dando um beijo estralado em sua face esquerda e sussurrando um "obrigada por lembrá-lo do porquê ele não pode", saiu pela porta, sorrindo como se não houvesse nada além de felicidade no mundo.

* * *

\- Rihan - chamou pelo Dai-Youkai, ao entrar nos aposentos do mesmo, mas não obteve resposta.

Caminhando pelo tão conhecido cômodo, notou as vestes que ele usava no encontro com sua irmã queimando junto ao fogo na lareira. Suspirou. A relação entre aqueles dois ficava cada vez mais instável e era tudo culpa sua.

Abriu a segunda porta do quarto e mais duas depois dela, até chegar onde sabia que ele estaria: na sala de banho.

Assim como imaginou, Rihan encontrava-se na chamativa banheira com patas de cachorro firmando-a no chão.

\- Rihan - chamou-o novamente. E, de novo, não obteve resposta.

Irritado com o silêncio do outro, resolveu tomar uma atitude: retirando suas próprias vestes, juntou-se a ele no banho.

\- Não venha...

\- Tarde demais, já estou aqui!

Apesar do tom convencido que usou, Chiyoko mantinha uma distância segura do outro youkai. Não sabia se ele já tinha voltado cem por cento ao normal. Se bem que nem mesmo seu "normal" era totalmente confiável.

\- Do que está rindo? - perguntou Rihan.

\- De você.

\- Tsc. Vejo que instinto de sobrevivência não é algo comum na sua família.

\- Você também faz parte da família... _primo_ \- ironizou.

Isso fez com que Rihan finalmente esboçasse uma reação condizente com sua personalidade. Após abrir seu único olho, o brilho sarcástico fazendo o que costumava ser um preto opaco ganhar vida, ele riu, dizendo:

\- Nunca te contaram que sou bastardo?

\- Talvez tenham mencionado em algum jantar de família, mas eu estava ocupado demais flertando com os rapazes, filhos dos empregados, para ouvir - respondeu, ouvindo um rosnar do outro como resposta.

Rihan sempre ficava irritado quando ele mencionava seus antigos casos; o que era bem irônico já que, comparado à sua, a experiência dele na arte da sedução era bem maior. Não apenas pelo Dai-Youkai ser mais velho, mas também por ser um completo depravado, devorador de virgindades - pelo menos esses eram os termos usados pelos Anciões para referirem-se a ele. Bem, esses e "bastardo assassino, filho de uma meretriz".

\- Definitivamente, nenhum instinto de sobrevivência.

Rindo, Chiyoko aproximou-se - ele já tinha acalmado-se. Contudo, apesar de ter seu abraço aceitado, seu beijo foi negado.

\- Não. Você sabe que ela tocou-me.

\- Tudo bem. Já estou acostumado.

Não, ele não estava. Mas ninguém tinha de saber disso. Caso Chinatsu soubesse que o jogo de "casal feliz" que ela forçava Rihan a jogar o incomodava, iria querer mais de seu amante do que meros beijos. E se ela somente _sugerisse_ isso, ele mesmo a mataria. O que acabaria sendo um suicídio, já que a vida de ambos estava ligada.

\- Mas eu não estou.

\- Sinto muito. - Suspirou. - Estou causando problemas demais a você.

\- Não sinta - respondeu Rihan, acariciando seu rosto. - Você vale a pena.

Chiyoko não tinha certeza disso. Valeria a pena iniciar uma guerra com o Lorde do Oeste por ele? Lembrava-se muito bem de que foi Sesshoumaru o responsável por tomar um dos olhos de Rihan, durante uma batalha no passado. E agora seu companheiro pretendia novamente enfrentar aquele poderoso inimigo, tudo por culpa de sua gananciosa irmã.

Ao providenciar o veneno que eles usaram em Chiyo aos poucos, durante quinze anos para ser exato, até que ela caísse de cama, incapaz de governar, Rihan havia os libertado das garras de sua louca mãe. Nesse meio tempo, pediu Chinatsu em casamento, o que serviu para afastá-la de pretendentes indesejáveis até que pudesse subir ao trono - ao mesmo tempo em que usava-a como desculpa para encontrá-lo, é claro. Independente de seus motivos, no entanto, era inegável que Rihan os havia salvado de um futuro incerto. E ele fez tudo isso pedindo somente uma coisa em troca: o apoio de Chinatsu, a futura Lady do Sul, para que, quando chegasse a hora, ela aprovasse oficialmente a união dos dois, evitando, assim, que os outros Lordes tentassem tomar o Leste quando percebessem que Rihan não planejava ter herdeiros.

Ele só pediu isso: apoio. Porém, sua irmã quis mais; foi além.

Percebendo que Rihan realmente importava-se com seu irmão mais novo, ela resolveu chantageá-lo: só os apoiaria caso ele conquistasse o Oeste para ela. E sabendo que o Lorde do Leste veria sua chantagem como uma traição, escondeu um Às sob a manga: uniu sua própria vida à de seu irmão. Assim, caso fosse morta, Chiyoko também seria.

Um plano mortalmente brilhante que vinha funcionando exatamente como ela queria já há algum tempo.

Exalando pesadamente, Chiyoko sussurrou:

\- Gostaria que houvesse outro jeito...

\- Não se preocupe. Depois que eu conquistar o Oeste e der metade dele para a cadela da sua irmã, vamos nos livrar dela, e então ficaremos aqui, só nós dois. - Enquanto falava, puxou-o para um abraço carinhoso. Com seu corpo, Chiyoko podia sentir todos os músculos maravilhosamente rígidos dele.

\- Eu vou lutar com você - disse, tentando concentrar-se na conversa e não no que estava acontecendo abaixo de sua cintura.

\- De jeito nenhum - Rihan retrucou, usando seu tom mais gélido. - Estou começando uma guerra por você, não vou arriscar que seja morto em batalha! - No entanto, ao notar o olhar contrariado do outro, suavizou o tom de sua voz: - É melhor que fique aqui, cuidando de Chinatsu. Lembre-se que estão conectados agora.

\- Chinatsu pode muito bem cuidar de si mesma. - Fez pouco caso.

\- A bruxa da sua irmã só é boa com feitiçaria e essas coisas levam tempo. Se um soldado de Sesshoumaru vê-la, ela estará morta antes de notar. _E você com ela_ \- pronunciou a última parte de forma amarga.

\- Tudo bem. - Suspirou, vencido. Não iriam chegar a lugar algum com aquela discussão, então era melhor nem tê-la. - Eu fico.

\- Ótimo. - Sorriu, satisfeito.

\- Mas, Rihan - começou a falar em um tom de urgência -, tome cuidado. Se for demais, recue. - Quando percebeu que ele iria retrucar, segurou seu pálido rosto com firmeza, e, a mesma força que aplicava nas mãos, usou em sua voz ao continuar: - Não há vergonha alguma em recuar quando se está perdendo! É isso o que um líder sensato faz! Prometa-me, Rihan!

\- Tsc. Criança tola.

Aquela foi a única resposta que Chiyoko recebeu. Bem, a única resposta _verbal_ , por assim dizer. Já que, com o seu corpo, Rihan fez todas as promessas que ele queria ouvir, e mais.

Ao beijar-lhe os grossos lábios, prometia que tomaria cuidado.

Ao marcar-lhe a pele escura com mordidas e tapas, prometia que lutaria com todo seu orgulho de Dai-Youkai no campo de batalha.

E ao possuí-lo por trás, fazendo a água da banheira transbordar com seus movimentos violentos, deixava claro que voltaria vitorioso daquela guerra e, com o apoio do Sul ou não, assumiria-o perante todos do reino.

Era uma promessa.


	7. Jogo de Poder

**_Falta: 1 mês_**

\- Por que eles não falam? - perguntou a menina de cabelos brancos.

Sentada no chão da ala sudoeste do castelo de seu pai, Lorde Sesshoumaru, a pequena Yuki brincava com os filhotes recém-nascidos da cachorra de estimação de um dos empregados.

Apesar de legítima, sua pergunta divertiu Danai - uma das soldados enviadas por Kuryuu para proteger o castelo de seu Lorde. Porém, ao responder à criança, não havia sinal algum de diversão em seu rosto.

\- Por que eles haveriam de falar?

\- Bem, eu falo e também sou um cão. Ou um youkai-cão...? - Fez uma expressão de dúvida.

Realmente, ela era uma criança adorável. E olha que Danai nunca foi particularmente afeiçoada ao tipo dela! Quase dava para esquecer que a Princesa Herdeira do trono do Oeste era uma hanyou.

 _Quase._

\- São apenas cães comuns, princesa. Não compare-se a eles, por favor - respondeu.

\- Mas...

\- Yuki!

Ao ouvir a voz de seu pai, a menina rapidamente levantou-se do chão. De pé, ela aparentava ter bem mais que seus poucos cinco anos de idade.

\- Chichiue - falou docemente, tentando escapar de uma reprimenda. Diferente da mãe, seu pai era bem mais severo com relação aos seus modos de portar-se.

\- Pensei ter dito que essa ala está fora dos limites para você. O que faz aqui? - perguntou.

Como o esperado, Danai foi totalmente ignorada pelo Lorde. Honestamente, preferia assim. Poucas coisas neste vasto mundo causavam arrepios de medo nela - aquele Dai-Youkai estava na lista.

\- Sabe o que é, Chichiue? - disse Yuki, dando as costas ao pai por um momento, para pegar um dos filhotes no colo. - Olhe! - Ergueu o cãozinho preto com orgulho. - Não é lindo? Eles nasceram faz três dias e o senhor Jaken disse que iria me trazer aqui para vê-los, mas não trouxe! - acusou o velho youkai, emburrada. Porém, logo voltou a sorrir, prosseguindo: - Então eu vim sozinha!

\- Jaken está ocupado. E é exatamente por isso que você não deveria estar aqui e sim onde ele possa observá-la. Tenha consideração!

Cabisbaixa, a garota parou de sorrir e murmurou um "sinto muito". Seu pai vinha agindo estranho desde que todas aquelas pessoas passaram a morar no castelo, meses antes.

Ignorando a expressão tristonha da filha, Sesshoumaru virou-se e começou a percorrer o caminho de volta à ala sudeste - onde sua família passava a maior parte do tempo - do castelo.

\- Venha - ordenou.

Após devolver o filhote para a mãe e despedir-se respeitosamente da soldado, Yuki seguiu o pai.

Foi somente depois de ambos terem sumido completamente de suas vistas que Danai permitiu-se respirar. Uma longa e profunda inspiração, seguido de um demorado expirar. Como aquela pequena criança conseguiu ter uma conversa normal com o pai - e ainda dar as costas a ele! - era um mistério para ela. Talvez fosse o costume? O fato é que aquele Dai-Youkai emanava tal pressão que durante os poucos minutos que esteve em sua presença, quis fugir, colocando o máximo possível de distância entre eles.

\- Como o esperado do Lorde do Oeste... - sussurrou, amaldiçoando-se internamente por este descuido em seguida.

Deveria guardar para si mesma qualquer opinião que viesse a ter sobre Lorde Sesshoumaru, pois as paredes daquele lugar tinham uma boa audição.

* * *

\- Yuki-chan! - Rin iluminou-se assim que avistou a filha, andando três passos atrás do pai, no corredor do pátio central. - Como são os filhotes? Fofinhos? - perguntou, indo em direção aos dois.

\- Hum, são lindos - respondeu simplesmente. - Hahaue, eu vou falar com o senhor Jaken, nos vemos depois. Com licença. - Fez uma mesura para os pais antes de retirar-se.

\- O que foi isso?

Ainda que tivesse aulas de etiqueta duas horas por dia, todos os dias, Yuki nunca antes havia colocado seu aprendizado em prática.

\- Você sabia que ela estava lá? - Sesshoumaru questionou.

\- Sim. Ela pediu minha permissão e eu dei. Fiz mal?

\- Rin... - O tom de voz dele deixava óbvio que estava contrariado.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama, sei exatamente o que vai dizer.

E ela realmente sabia. Seu esposo nunca escondeu a insatisfação que sentia por ela e a filha gostarem de interagir com os servos. Alguns preconceitos estavam enraizados demais para serem facilmente esquecidos por ele.

Suspirando, continuou:

\- Yuki pode estar crescendo rápido fisicamente, mas ainda é uma criança. É natural que queira outra companhia além de nós dois. E já que você não permite que ela brinque com os filhos dos empregados, o mínimo que pode fazer é deixá-la brincar com os cachorros deles! - Sorriu, tentando aliviar o clima.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a fixamente por alguns instantes. Porém, se ia dizer algo perdeu a oportunidade, pois naquele exato momento um grito de dor roubou a atenção de ambos. Vinha do outro lado dos portões do castelo.

\- Fique aqui - disse Sesshoumaru.

Rin, é claro, não deu ouvidos a ele. Era a Lady daquele lugar e tinha o direito de saber o que perturbava a paz de seu lar.

Suspirando pela teimosia de sua rainha, Sesshoumaru seguiu em frente, abrindo os portões com um simples empurrar.

A cena com que deparou-se era, no mínimo, inusitada: as soldados que ele escolheu pessoalmente em Kuryuu, cercavam um grupo de três pessoas - todos humanos - apontando suas lanças e espadas para eles. Um dos humanos tinha sangue manchando sua face, proveniente do corte em sua testa. O mesmo sangue também encontrava-se no cabo da espada de uma das guardas.

 _Então foi daí que o grito de dor veio._

Contudo, antes que pudesse exigir uma explicação para aquela situação, Rin, tomando as dores dos de sua espécie, adiantou-se e perguntou:

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Ela estava furiosa, mas não exaltou-se. Muito pelo contrário: sua voz soou calma, uniforme, imponente. Rin dirigiu-se aos seus súditos com a confiança de quem sabia estar no poder. Mais do que nunca, Sesshoumaru orgulhou-se de tê-la como companheira.

Querendo ver mais disso, decidiu deixá-la conduzir a conversa.

\- Vossa Majestade.

A líder daquele esquadrão curvou-se levemente, como forma de respeito. As outras somente menearam a cabeça. Era claro como o dia que não a levavam a sério. Para youkais completos, uma humana - ainda que casada com seu líder - não possuía autoridade alguma sobre eles. O único que aquelas pessoas respeitavam - e um respeito advindo do medo - era Sesshoumaru. Exatamente por saber disso que Rin deu um passo à frente, e, com o gelo de uma terrível tempestade de neve em sua voz, repetiu sua pergunta:

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Notando a mudança no tom de voz dela, a youkai olhou para Sesshoumaru por um instante. Certamente perguntava-se o porquê dele não controlar seu animalzinho de estimação. No entanto, foi inteligente o bastante para limitar-se a responder:

\- Estas... _pessoas_ tentaram invadir o castelo, mas é claro que não permitiríamos. Fique tranquila, Vossa Majestade está segura.

\- Isso é verdade? - Rin indagou, olhando diretamente para os humanos jogados no chão. Fingiu não ouvir os murmúrios de indignação soltos pelas youkais por terem sua palavra questionada.

Eles hesitaram, mas ao ouvirem um curto "respondam" dela, um deles - a mulher com um ferimento na testa - gritou:

\- N-Não tentamos invadir!

\- Criatura mentirosa! - Irritada, uma das youkais levantou sua espada para atacar a mulher, o que ocasionou gritos desesperados dos três.

\- Chega! - Sesshoumaru pronunciou-se pela primeira vez. A espada, assim como as vozes dos humanos, pararam imediatamente. - Deixe que falem. Eu decidirei o que é ou não verdade.

\- O que estão esperando?! Respondam! - A líder ordenou.

\- O s-senhor... O senhor é o Lorde do Oeste, Sesshoumaru-sama? - Um homem de meia idade perguntou.

\- Sim.

Entre suspiros de alívio e lágrimas de dor, o homem pôs-se a contar sua história:

\- S-Somos de Nagoya. Viajamos de lá até aqui para contar... pedir... - O homem soluçou, e a jovem mulher abraçou-o em forma de consolo. Seriam pai e filha? - A a-aldeia, nossa aldeia, foi a-atacada... por youkais.

\- Por que vir de tão longe somente por isso? - Sesshoumaru questionou.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama! - Rin não conseguia acreditar nas palavras do esposo. Quanta insensibilidade!

\- Nós vinhemos, _Majestade_ \- o outro homem, um rapaz que devia ter a idade dela, começou a falar -, porque nossa aldeia não foi a única atacada.

Sesshoumaru não gostou dos contornos que aquela pintura ia ganhando conforme ouvia a história deles.

\- Explique-se.

\- Os youkais não atacaram apenas nossa aldeia. Nagoya inteira caiu.

Uma cidade inteira destruída por um ataque de youkais? Isso atraiu sua atenção. O fato de que Nagoya sempre foi predominantemente ocupada por humanos? Isso deixou-o imediatamente alerta. Porém, o que o fez ter certeza de que a hora de agir finalmente chegara, foi lembrar-se onde exatamente Nagoya estava localizada: na fronteira de seu território com o Leste.

E o primeiro a perder um peão naquele jogo de poder tinha sido Sesshoumaru.

* * *

 _Norio_

 _Este Sesshoumaru deseja ter uma audiência com você. Não vejo necessidade em reportar o assunto através desta - creio que já está a par de todos os acontecimentos._

 _Sesshoumaru, Lorde do Oeste_


	8. Uma Guerra Necessária

Humilhado - era como ele se sentia.

Também havia fúria e desejo de sangue em meio aos seus sentimentos, mas a humilhação era predominante. E pensar que o temível Dai-Youkai, Sesshoumaru do Oeste, engoliria mais de quatrocentos anos de orgulho e pediria um favor. Pior, não um favor qualquer. Na carta enviada ao seu tio duas semanas antes, havia intercedido, pela primeira vez em sua longa existência, à favor de um humano perante um Dai-Youkai como ele. E é claro que Norio não deixou de frisar esse detalhe ao responder-lhe:

 _Estimado Sesshoumaru_

 _Os portões de meu castelo sempre estarão abertos para você. Talvez os móveis estejam um tanto empoeirados, mas não creio que isso seja um empecilho para sua visita. Terei um imenso prazer em ajudá-lo com quaisquer questões que tenham saído de seu controle._

 _À sua espera_

 _Norio, Lorde do Norte_

Sesshoumaru enxergou vermelho ao ler o conteúdo da carta. Ajuda? O grande Sesshoumaru, pedindo ajuda? Seu pai deveria estar revirando-se na tumba, tamanho desgosto seu primogênito havia lhe dado.

Tomado pela ira, permitiu-se perder o controle por um momento, destruindo tudo ao seu redor. Móveis, almofadas, os finos vasos e a porcelana do chá que Jaken tinha trazido há pouco - destruiu tudo. E daí que todos os servos podiam ouvi-lo? Talvez presenciar seu descontrole fizesse com que eles pensassem duas vezes antes de traí-lo. Medo sempre fora seu melhor escudo, afinal.

Após algum tempo - não sabia precisar quanto - sua ira abrandou. Mais calmo, saiu do cômodo que até há pouco lhe servia como refúgio - precisava fazer os preparativos para sua ida ao Norte.

* * *

\- Está tudo bem, Yuki-Hime - disse Jaken, acalmando a pequena princesa. - Ouviu? Está silencioso. Já passou.

Ainda que por fora parecesse calmo, por dentro perguntava-se o que teria acontecido para fazer seu mestre agir daquela forma. Quer dizer, ele sabia muito bem o que vinha acontecendo, mas era preciso muito mais do que algumas aldeias destruídas para deixá-lo naquele estado de nervos.

Jaken suspirou cansado. Nas últimas duas semanas, várias aldeias humanas localizadas no território do Oeste foram atacadas por youkais. Apesar de os assuntos humanos serem de responsabilidade dos Daimyos e não do Lorde do Oeste - este governava somente sobre os youkais -, Sesshoumaru resolveu assumir o controle da situação. Não podia ignorar aquele óbvio afronte contra sua excelentíssima pessoa.

Jaken admirava a bondade de seu mestre, mas, devido à sua excessiva generosidade, tinha sobrado para ele, Jaken, cuidar dos cidadãos que apareciam nos portões do castelo pedindo ajuda. Ainda que após cuidar de seus ferimentos, enviasse-os para o vilarejo de Inuyasha, o irmão hanyou de seu Lorde, era ultrajante que um youkai completo como ele tivesse de cuidar de humanos.

\- O que eu não faço pelo Sesshoumaru-sama? - sussurrou para si mesmo.

Voltando sua atenção para a criança, notou que ela ainda parecia um pouco assustada. E com razão: aquela era a primeira vez que via, ou melhor, ouvia, o pai ter um ataque de raiva.

 _Pobrezinha._

Suspirou novamente.

\- Não deixe que a felicidade escape com tantos suspiros, Jaken-sama.

\- Rin. - Virou-se ao ouvir a voz da rainha.

\- Hahaue! - Yuki correu para os braços da mãe, sendo acolhida com carinho.

\- Ahhh, Yuki-chan! Você está tão pesada! - falou, fingindo cambalear com o peso da filha. A menina riu. - Não ria de sua pobre mãe! Estou falando sério! Você cresce tão rápido que um dia vou acordar e ter que escalar um pé de feijão para te ver!

\- Hahaue! - exclamou, entre risos divertidos. - Eu não sou um gigante!

\- Mas pode vir a ser! Nunca se sabe! - respondeu, com os olhos arregalados em falso medo.

Rin claramente estava tentando distrair a filha para que esta esquecesse o acontecido. E de fato conseguiu, mas só por alguns minutos. Jaken pôde ver a princesa risonha encolher-se no colo da mãe ao ouvir a voz do pai, que havia acabado de entrar na cozinha, chamá-lo:

\- Jaken.

\- H-hai... - sussurrou em resposta.

Por ter passado tanto tempo servindo-o, podia dizer que aquele era um dia ruim. E durante esses momentos Sesshoumaru odiava falar além do necessário e mais ainda, ouvir conversa fiada. Sendo assim, o melhor a se fazer era respondê-lo com palavras monossilábicas. Pelo jeito, Rin também aprendeu uma ou duas coisas sobre o humor de seu esposo, pois ao vê-lo não perguntou o que tinha acontecido ou tentou iniciar uma conversa, apenas saiu do local, levando a filha consigo.

\- Vem, Yuki-chan, vamos lá fora. A árvore cerejeira já está quas...

Jaken ouviu a voz de sua Lady ficar mais fraca até desaparecer. Ficou com um pouco de pena delas - principalmente da menor. Não devia ser fácil para a menina entender porquê o pai vinha se afastando no último ano. Para ela, Sesshoumaru era apenas seu querido pai, mas para o mundo ele era um guerreiro que matava os inimigos sem piedade. Aquele que ocupa o trono não pode demonstrar sentimentos - isso o tornaria fraco perante os inimigos, oferecendo a eles a tão aguardada oportunidade para um ataque. E ele já tinha sido imprudente demais desposando Rin. Se continuasse agindo carinhosamente na frente de todos aqueles intrusos, perderia ainda mais força entre os súditos.

Jaken suspirou novamente. E daí que sua felicidade se esvairia? Não podia evitar.

\- Jaken! Estou falando com você!

\- Hai!

 _Essa não! Divaguei enquanto Sesshoumaru-sama falava._

\- Iremos para o Norte amanhã ao alvorecer. Faça os preparativos.

\- P-para o Norte?!

Sua surpresa foi tamanha que ele esqueceu momentaneamente que aquele era um dia ruim. Desculpou-se no mesmo instante, dizendo que iria cuidar de tudo. Só atreveu-se a respirar novamente quando Sesshoumaru saiu da cozinha, deixando-o para trás.

* * *

\- Você vai viajar? - perguntou Rin.

A lua já ia alto no céu quando ela decidiu recolher-se. No entanto, antes de dirigir-se aos seus aposentos, passou pelo quarto da filha - fazia parte de seu ritual noturno observar o sono tranquilo dela antes de ir dormir. Entretanto, qual não foi sua surpresa ao deparar-se com o esposo - que esteve distante durante o dia inteiro -, fazendo exatamente o que ela pretendia fazer?

Sesshoumaru parou de acariciar os cabelos da filha, como se tivesse sido pego praticando um crime terrível. Rin sorriu. Em outra época não atreveria-se usar a palavra "tímido" para descrevê-lo, todavia, agora que o conhecia de fato, essa era a palavra que melhor o definia como pai. Não "severo" ou "distante", mas tímido. Isso porque, para todos os efeitos, ele não teve pai. Ninguém o ensinou a amar um filho; estavam mais preocupados em ensiná-lo a matar. Saber disso a entristecia terrivelmente, mas também deixava-a orgulhosa por vê-lo tentar, mesmo não sabendo exatamente _como_.

Ele não respondeu sua pergunta de imediato. Primeiro aproximou-se dela, tomando-a pela mão e conduzindo-a ao quarto principal. Só quando chegaram aos seus aposentos foi que ele disse:

\- Sim, irei para o Norte.

\- Para o Norte? - Rin soou surpresa. - Mas por quê?

\- Negócios.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama...

\- Não é preciso que se preocupe.

\- É claro que me preocupo! - exaltou-se. - Você sequer gosta desse seu tio! Por que iria lá? - De repente, como se uma vela tivesse sido acesa, a mente dela iluminou-se, trazendo à tona uma terrível explicação para aquilo. - Quão ruim é a situação? - Foi direta.

Só havia um motivo para Sesshoumaru ir visitar o tio depois de mais de um século: as coisas tinham saído de seu controle e ele precisava de ajuda. Isso também explicava o ataque de fúria que teve mais cedo naquele dia.

\- Tenho tudo sob controle.

\- Não minta!

\- Rin - pronunciou seu nome em tom de aviso.

Ela ignorou.

\- Mais alguma aldeia foi atacada? - perguntou. Sentiu o sangue gelar quando não recebeu uma resposta. - Quantas?

Sesshoumaru ficou em dúvida sobre contar ou não. Não queria preocupá-la - tanto é que todos os humanos que chegaram feridos até ali, foram tratados e depois mandados embora sem que ela soubesse -, mas agora não tinha mais jeito. Sua esposa sempre foi inteligente demais para os padrões humanos. Era melhor contar logo a verdade.

\- Cinco.

\- Cinco? Cinco aldeias destruídas?

\- Cinco cidades.

\- O q-quê? - O choque da notícia fez com que ela cambaleasse para trás.

Cinco cidades já tinham sido destruídas? E em tão pouco tempo? Sendo assim...

\- Rin...

\- Quem? - sussurrou sua pergunta. Não havia necessidade de dizer mais, Sesshoumaru não era tolo.

\- O Leste - falou, sem hesitação dessa vez - e o Sul.

Rin não estava conseguindo acompanhar. Pelo pouco que conhecia sobre a divisão dos territórios e seus respectivos Lordes, o Sul sempre foi o mais recluso. Após a Grande Guerra Youkai, o exército vitorioso dividiu o país em quatro, e cada um dos Dai-Youkai, conhecidos como Irmãos Cachorro, assumiu o controle de uma parte. O Oeste ficou a cargo de seu falecido sogro, Inu no Taishou; o Leste, com Inumaru, também já falecido; o Norte, o maior entre os territórios, com Norio; e o Sul, com a única mulher entre o grupo: Chiyo. Pelo que Sesshoumaru contou-lhe, está última tinha sérios desvios de caráter, o que levou os outros Lordes a afastarem-se dela. E talvez esse tenha sido um erro fatal.

\- O Sul? Mas você disse certa vez que a Lady Chiyo tornou-se reclusa e nunca deu sinais de querer outra guerra! - expôs seus pensamentos.

\- De fato, a irmã de meu pai nunca faria algo tão estúpido quanto desafiar-me. Não sem a certeza de que poderia vencer. Mas seus filhos não herdaram a inteligência da mãe.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Andei investigando. Aparentemente, a velha Chiyo caiu de cama. Quem governa agora é a filha, Chinatsu.

\- Chinatsu? - perguntou, confusa. Durante suas conversas Sesshoumaru nunca antes mencionou esse nome. Porém, se era filha de Chiyo, então eles eram primos.

Ele suspirou brevemente. Estava pensativo.

\- Como eu já lhe disse, Chiyo é, ou era, maligna. O tipo de predador que gosta de brincar com a comida - explicou, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. - Os outros Lordes teriam relevado isso caso os maus hábitos dela não tivessem estendido-se para os de sua própria espécie. No fim, ela foi exilada.

Sim. Humanos não tinham valor algum para os youkais, mas eles prezavam a própria espécie. E por que não iriam? Caso todos eles fossem eliminados, quem sobraria para os grandes Lordes governarem?

\- Nunca cheguei a conhecê-la, de fato. Tudo o que sei, aprendi com as histórias - completou.

\- Mas se isso é verdade, por que essa tal de Chinatsu está fazendo isso? Por que nos atacar?

\- Rumores dizem que ela ficou noiva de Rihan há algum tempo. - Sesshoumaru cerrou o maxilar ao dizer isso. Devia estar condenando a si mesmo por não ter previsto aquela situação.

\- Você não tinha como saber. - Rin tentou consolá-lo.

\- É meu dever como Lorde saber de tudo.

Rin suspirou. De nada adiantaria dizer que nesse mundo apenas Deus está ciente de tudo. Ainda que os Dai-Youkais fossem como Deuses andando sobre a terra, eles não passavam de um pálido reflexo do Criador.

\- Você acha que Lorde Norio irá ajudar? - Mudou de assunto.

\- O preço será alto, mas, sim, ele vai.

É claro. Nada naquele mundo era dado de graça. Tudo tinha seu preço. E podia apostar que a ajuda do Norte custaria muito caro.

\- Sinto muito - disse, olhar fixo no chão. - Está tendo problemas por minha causa, não é mesmo? Por eu ser humana.

\- Sim.

Ela riu levemente.

\- Você poderia ter negado.

\- Rin - disse ele, aproximando-se dela. Segurando seu queixo, fez com que ela olhasse-o nos olhos. - Já faz tempo que eles estão à espera de uma oportunidade para tentar derrubar-me. É verdade que ao casar-me com você dei a eles exatamente o que queriam, mas... - apertou levemente seu queixo para impedi-la de desculpar-se novamente - _mas_ , eu não me importo. Se este Sesshoumaru pudesse voltar no tempo, desposaria você novamente. - Moveu a mão para a nuca dela, acariciando seus fartos cabelos. - Lutarei com prazer nessa e em quantas outras guerras estourarem. Por você, massacrarei o inimigo. E se este Sesshoumaru tiver que pedir ajuda, que seja. Você vale a pena, Lady Rin.

\- Eu te amo.

O que mais ela poderia dizer além de "eu te amo"? Não haviam palavras o suficiente em seu vocabulário para explicar como sentiu-se ao ouvir aquela singela declaração. Honestamente, ela frequentemente sentia-se insuficiente. Fraca, frágil, humana demais. Não estava à altura dele, era o que pensava. Porém, com aquelas simples palavras, Sesshoumaru a fez sentir-se a mais graciosa entres as mulheres.

\- Eu te a-amo - repetiu, sua voz falhando devido às lágrimas que não tentou impedir de cair.

Sesshoumaru não retornou as três pequenas palavras - nunca o fazia. E não era preciso. Rin sabia perfeitamente que ele amava-a. O amor dele por ela estava presente em cada olhar, cada toque, cada palavra - pronunciada ou não. E todo o amor que compartilhavam ficou ainda mais evidente quando ele tomou seus lábios em um profundo beijo; quando levou-a para o futon que dividiam; quando tirou-lhe as vestes e amou-a - algumas vezes lenta, outras, fervorosamente - por horas a fio.

Mais tarde, uma Rin cansada demais tentou iniciar uma conversa para impedir a si mesma de dormir antes da partida dele.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama...

\- O quê?

\- Yuki-chan já tem cinco anos... Você gostaria de ter mais... filhos?

Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos levemente. Tinha sido pego de surpresa. Se ele gostaria de ter mais filhos? Sorriu divertido.

\- Durma, Rin.

\- Eu não posso... dor.. - Bocejou, exausta. Logo em seguida, sua respiração tornou-se mais profunda: tinha adormecido.

Sesshoumaru velou o sono da esposa por mais alguns minutos. Examinava o subir e descer do peito nu dela com um olhar carinhoso.

\- Eu te amo - sussurrou, como fazia todas as noites depois de ter certeza que ela dormia.

Levantou-se, então, cobrindo-a com um lençol. E, após vestir a si mesmo, rumou para a saída do quarto. Jaken já aguardava-o, todos os preparativos prontos. Depois de um rápido banho, Sesshoumaru e ele partiram juntos de Ah-un em direção ao Norte.

No caminho, lembrou-se da pergunta sonolenta de Rin. Se ele queria ter mais filhos? Sorriu novamente. Não viu necessidade em contar para ela que seu cheiro havia começado a mudar, exatamente como aconteceu quase seis anos antes.

 _Eles tinham tempo._


	9. Norio do Norte

O Norte continuava exatamente o mesmo: frio, inóspito e nada agradável aos olhos. Apesar de mais de um século ter se passado, Sesshoumaru conseguiu guiar-se por aquelas terras usando somente o mapa de suas memórias.

Jaken e ele viajavam há dois dias inteiros e tudo o que havia para ser visto era o branco da neve - ali, quando o inverno chegava, recusava-se a ir embora. O contraste daquela paisagem, sem cor ou humor, com o Oeste - que já tinha alcançado a primavera quando ele partiu -, fez com que sentisse saudades de casa.

Suspirou. Por que seu querido tio tinha de morar tão longe?

\- Jaken - chamou por seu fiel servo, que cochilava encostado em Ah-Un -, acorde.

Jaken não ouviu o chamado de seu mestre, mas o dragão sim. Ao levantar-se, uma das cabeças do animal colidiu contra a conífera em que esteve apoiado até aquele momento, fazendo com que um punhado de neve caísse sobre o pequeno youkai. Assustado, Jaken ponhou-se imediatamente em guarda, brandindo seu cajado contra o ar.

Somente dessa vez, não repreendeu o servo por sua lentidão - depois de dois dias viajando, sem nenhuma pausa para dormir ou comer, era natural que ele tivesse adormecido tão profundamente na primeira oportunidade. Contudo, não podiam mais procrastinar. Ao longe, cerca de 20 km à frente de onde estavam, Sesshoumaru foi capaz de distinguir algo além de neve: fumaça. Cercada por uma muralha natural de coníferas - brancas, devido à neve -, estava Ezochi: lar do Lorde do Norte. Finalmente poderia encontrar-se com ele. Agora estava um passo mais próximo de retornar para o conforto de seu próprio lar.

\- Vamos logo.

\- H-Hai - respondeu um sonolento Jaken, bocejando no processo.

Pegando as rédeas de Ah-Un, pôs-se a caminhar, com grande dificuldade devido à neve, atrás de seu mestre.

* * *

Definitivamente, nada tinha mudado.

Sesshoumaru pôde confirmar isso novamente ao pousar na entrada da aldeia. A primeira cena que viu foi um homem puxando um cabriolé cheio de madeira. A cicatriz em seu rosto deixava claro tratar-se de um escravo. Por que outra razão ele estaria ali, afinal? Humanos não eram permitidos no Norte a não ser que um youkai completo os declarasse como sua propriedade - para tanto, era necessário marcar à ferro o nome do senhor a quem serviam em seus rostos.

Pobres criaturas. Ainda que não simpatizasse particularmente com a raça humana, nunca entendeu o porquê daquilo. Qual a graça em aterrorizar seres infinitamente inferiores? Devia ser tão divertido quanto é para um Deus esmagar um inseto.

Ignorando aquilo, seguiu em frente. Conforme andava pelo lugar, notou que o povo refletia exatamente qual tipo de líder eles tinham: havia cinza por todos os lados. E Sesshoumaru não referia-se à cor. Não, os Ezo não usavam roupas cinzas ou algo do tipo; simplesmente, eram tão apáticos quanto um dia chuvoso. Por mais que o Norte fosse o maior entre os quatro territórios, a população parecia sem vida, triste, _fraca._ O que significava que seu tio tinha refinado sua técnica de camuflagem.

Qualquer um que entrasse ali com segundas intenções, ganharia confiança ao deparar-se com tal cenário, atacando assim que visse uma oportunidade. E esta com certeza surgiria. Rumores sobre o Lorde ter caído de cama espalhariam-se; uma doença repentina acometeria os soldados; um guarda bêbado deixaria escapar algumas informações sobre o castelo... Entre várias outras. Tudo dependeria do nível de tédio que Norio sentisse no momento. E assim que os tolos mordessem a isca, estariam mortos.

Esse era o verdadeiro Norio do Norte: um predador. Sua fome podia igualar-se à de Chiyo. Entretanto, diferente da antiga Lady do Sul, ele sempre esteve no controle de si mesmo, o que tornava-o cem vezes mais letal que ela. Um estrategista nato, havia sido ele o responsável por comandar os Irmãos Cachorro durante a Grande Guerra Youkai. De que outra forma o Norte teria ido parar em suas mãos? Com certeza não foi um presente oferecido pela Deusa da Fortuna. Ele simplesmente chamou aquela ilha de "meu reino" e os outros três Dai-Youkai deram um passo para trás - quem ousaria desafiá-lo?

Rosnou levemente. Ainda que estivesse ciente da importância daquela visita, tinha vontade de virar-se e ir imediatamente embora dali. No entanto, não podia fazer isso. As vidas de Yuki, Rin e sua futura cria dependiam dos resultados daquele encontro. Por elas, não hesitaria em selar um acordo com o demônio. Por elas, pagaria o preço exigido.

\- Que horror...

Sesshoumaru foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pelo sussurrar indignado de Jaken. Ele olhava para o meio da aldeia, onde humanos foram pendurados em três troncos enfileirados e estavam sendo chicoteados ao mesmo tempo. Pela quantidade de youkais reunidos ao redor, aquilo parecia mais um espetáculo do que qualquer outra coisa. Um jogo talvez? Era bem possível já que moedas podiam ser vistas passando de mão em mão.

\- Nunca esteve no Norte, Jaken?

\- Nunca tive o desprazer, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sorriu internamente com a resposta do servo.

\- Então terá de aprender a guardar suas opiniões sobre este lugar para si mesmo. E rápido.

\- Ah! Desculpe-me, Sesshoumaru-sama! - exclamou, arrependido. Somente agora tinha percebido que qualquer imprudência de sua parte colocaria tudo a perder. Não poderia fazer ou dizer nada que ofendesse o Lorde do Norte enquanto a visita durasse. - Não foi minha intenção! Ficarei em silêncio a partir de agora!

\- Ótimo - respondeu -, porque nós chegamos.

Em frente a eles, no centro da cidade, um castelo de três andares erguia-se em meio às residências youkais. O castelo de Norio.

\- Aqui?! Mas é tão simplório! - Jaken deixou escapar. Ficou tão chocado pela simplicidade do local que esqueceu momentaneamente sua promessa de comportar-se.

\- _Calado_.

\- Hai!

Aproximaram-se, então, do Castelo Ezochi. Não haviam muralhas ou atalaias ao redor dele. Nada além de arbustos usados como cerca, e alguns guardas estrategicamente posicionados, protegiam a residência real. Mais um cenário cuidadosamente montado para demonstrar fraqueza. Não podia culpar Jaken por ter caído naquele truque. O próprio Sesshoumaru teria ousado duvidar do poder de Norio caso não conhecesse as histórias, contadas por Inu no Taishou, de quando a guerra ainda acontecia. A palavra "fraco" sequer deveria ser cogitada como um adjetivo apropriado para defini-lo.

\- Quem vem lá?! - gritou um dos soldados parado em frente à entrada do castelo. Ele e seu companheiro tinham cruzado suas lanças a fim de impedir a passagem dos forasteiros.

Jaken adiantou-se e respondeu, pomposamente:

\- Vocês estão na presença de Sua Majestade Sesshoumaru-sama, Lorde do Oeste! Abaixem as armas e deixem-nos passar!

\- Lorde do Oeste, é uma honra! Lorde Norio-sama esteve o esperando. - Após desfazerem a posição de defesa, os guardas deram dois passos para o lado, deixando o caminho livre para que os convidados possam adentrar o local.

Do outro lado, um servo já os esperava. O nome do youkai de aparência frágil era Wu - Sesshoumaru recordava-se dele de suas outras visitas àquele lugar. Wu servia Norio há mais tempo do que qualquer um dos dois podia lembrar e não dava sinais de querer aposentar-se tão cedo.

\- Lorde Sesshoumaru-sama, há quanto tempo - cumprimentou com uma voz gentil, curvando-se enquanto o fazia.

\- Wu. Como tem passado?

\- Tem sido um ano bom, assim como os outros cento e oitenta e um que se foram desde que o senhor nos honrou com sua presença pela última vez - gracejou.

\- Ótimo. Onde está seu amo? - perguntou. Queria resolver aquilo o mais rápido possível.

\- No momento, Lorde Norio encontra-se em seus aposentos, atarefado demais para vir recebê-los, infelizmente. Pediu que eu transmitisse seu pedido de desculpas e avisasse que sua reunião terá de esperar até à noite.

Sesshoumaru teve de engolir um rosnado. Norio estava obviamente o esnobando, mostrando quem detinha maior poder entre eles. O Lorde do Oeste desejou não estar encoleirado pela atual situação, assim poderia deixar claro a magnitude do seu poder. Todavia, não deixou que seus pensamentos alcançassem seu rosto. Apenas concordou com um leve aceno e seguiu o outro youkai porta adentro - sabia muito bem que aquele era somente o primeiro de muitos afrontes que teria de suportar durante sua estadia ali.

* * *

Norio apareceu para o jantar, o que foi uma grande surpresa. Sesshoumaru chegou a pensar que seria obrigado a comer sozinho - como não passava de um servo, Jaken comeria em outra sala, junto de Wu e outros empregados mais distintos. Não que isso o incomodasse. Simplesmente ficou surpreso ao vê-lo adentrar a grande sala de jantar, um sorriso alegre no rosto.

Como todo o resto ali, Norio não tinha mudado em nada. Para Sesshoumaru, olhá-lo era como olhar seu falecido pai, tão parecido eles eram. Inu no Taishou e Norio possuíam uma similaridade física espantosa. Os cabelos prateados, a estatura, até mesmo suas marcas youkai pareciam-se. Contudo, a semelhança entre os dois terminava aí. Diferente do pai, seu tio sempre sorria carinhosamente quando o via. Sempre dizia que Sesshoumaru era seu sobrinho favorito, e falava sério. O mais novo podia sentir a veracidade nas palavras do mais velho. E ainda que nunca fosse admitir, também simpatizava com o tio, apesar de tudo.

\- Sesshoumaru! Pensei que nunca mais voltaria a te ver, meu sobrinho!

\- Olá, Norio - respondeu educadamente.

\- Ah, vejo que continua seco como sempre. - Balançou a cabeça, desapontado. - Pensei que o matrimônio e a paternidade teriam abrandado seu gênio, mas creio ter enganado-me.

Manteve seu rosto cuidadosamente neutro ao ouvi-lo mencionar sua esposa e filha - não daria a ele um franzir de cenho sequer. Notando isso, Norio sorriu abertamente. Era hora de mudar de tática.

Sentando-se à ponta esquerda da mesa, foi direto:

\- O que ganho ao proteger-lhe de Rihan?

O segundo afronte. Sesshoumaru quis atacá-lo por este. Proteção? _Proteção?!_

\- Não estou aqui para pedir sua proteção. Na verdade, não estou aqui para pedir coisa alguma. Essa é uma reunião de negócios, a qual você aceitou de bom grado por saber que tem muito a lucrar com ela. Sendo assim, pare de falar como se estivesse prestando-me um favor, ambos sabemos que não é o caso - terminou de falar. Não conseguiu segurar um leve rosnar que escapou junto de suas palavras. Aquele era seu nada sutil aviso de que o mataria caso continuasse com suas provocações.

\- O mesmo mau humor de sempre. - Riu, como se divertido com a raiva de uma criança. - Você consegue ser mais ranzinza do que um velho milenar como eu. Talvez por isso sejamos tão apegados!

\- Nunca fui apegado a você, Norio.

\- Assim você deixa seu velho tio triste. Sabe que sempre foi meu favorito, não é mesmo? - Vendo que não receberia resposta, mudou de assunto: - Bom, meu exército está à sua disposição. Use-o como bem entender. E coma sua comida! Não está envenenada! - Apontou para as várias travessas com imensos pedaços de carnes espalhadas pela mesa. - Infelizmente, os ursos pardos ainda estão hibernando. Você tem que voltar durante a temporada de caça. No fim do verão e começo do outono, sabe?

Ignorando a tentativa do tio de iniciar uma conversa sobre culinária, perguntou:

\- O que você quer em troca?

\- _Coma_.

Percebendo que seria mais fácil simplesmente obedecer ao comando dele, Sesshoumaru abriu uma das tigelas, deparando-se com seu prato favorito: carne de carneiro mergulhada em um preparado de sangue. Não orgulhava-se de dizer que salivou com a visão daquele belo escarlate. Entretanto, serviu-se de uma porção moderada. Não iria deixá-lo totalmente satisfeito, mas era preferível à agradar Norio ao devorar toda a comida.

Um leve riso percorreu a sala de jantar, antes que o lugar fosse tomado por silêncio. Apenas o ruído recorrente de talher contra talher foi ouvido durante o resto da refeição.

Sesshoumaru comia lentamente, perdido em pensamentos. Como estariam Rin e Yuki? Pela hora, talvez a pequena já tivesse ido dormir. Ou talvez não. Conhecendo a filha, era provável que ela aproveitasse sua ausência e convencesse Rin a deixá-la acordada até mais tarde.

\- No que está pensando? - indagou o mais velho.

O Lorde do Oeste nem sequer piscou antes de responder:

\- No que terei de abrir mão para conseguir seu exército.

\- O que está disposto a oferecer? - Norio tinha um olhar inocente em seu rosto, enquanto movia seu copo de saquê circularmente.

\- Não tenho tempo para seus jogos, Norio. Diga logo o que quer.

O outro bebeu mais um gole de saquê antes de dizer:

\- Não quero muito. Você deve saber que não sou ganancioso. - Sorriu, divertido. - Quando tudo acabar e os odiosos Rihan e Chinatsu estiverem mortos, reivindicarei o Leste e o Sul como meu território.

\- Metade de cada um deles será seu - retrucou, apenas porque era o esperado de sua parte. Não dava a mínima para o Sul ou o Leste, Norio podia ficar com ambos se quisesse.

\- Oh, vejo que aprendeu a negociar. Estou orgulhoso de você, Sesshoumaru. - Bebeu o restante do saquê. Depois abriu uma nova garrava e encheu novamente seu copo. - Ficarei com o Leste, então. Você pode ter o Sul. E todos ficam felizes.

\- Que seja.

\- A propósito... É uma bela espada a que tem aí. - Apontou para a Bakusaiga. Sesshoumaru não gostou do rumo que a conversa tinha tomado. - Ouvi dizer que ela apareceu durante uma batalha de vida ou morte. Como o esperado de uma herança deixada pelo General Cão.

\- Talvez você devesse repreender os responsáveis por essa informação enganosa - respondeu. - Bakusaiga não é uma herança de meu pai. Ela foi _conquistada_ por este Sesshoumaru.

\- Bakusaiga? É um bom nome. - Sorriu. - Eu a quero.

\- O que vê de tão especial em minha espada?

Tentava não exaltar-se, mas era difícil controlar sua fúria.

\- Você acaba de responder! Primeiro - começou a contar nos dedos -, Bakusaiga é sua. Segundo, você esforçou-se para, como você mesmo disse, conquistá-la. Apenas saber disso já faz com que eu a queira para mim! - Riu, divertindo-se com a expressão do sobrinho. - E então? O que me diz?

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio, pensando. Não devia ter deixado transparecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre a espada. É claro que seu tio a cobiçaria caso soubesse o valor dela para ele. Erro seu. Agora perderia sua única espada. Todavia, iria ter certeza de não ser o único a sair perdendo daquela situação.

Retirando Bakusaiga de sua armadura, depositou a arma em cima da mesa.

\- Ela é sua - disse. - Porém, agora é a vez deste Sesshoumaru impor condições.

\- Estou ouvindo.

\- Mantenha seu exército, não o quero mais - começou a falar, deixando Norio surpreso. - Você deseja o Leste, o Sul e a minha espada; eu desejo sua cabeça. Dê ela para mim e todo o resto será seu.

Norio não sorria mais. É claro que não. Tinha sido encurralado, por que sorriria? Sesshoumaru sabia que desafiá-lo tão descaradamente era, no mínimo, imprudência de sua parte, mas não podia mais tolerar aqueles afrontes em silêncio. Ele era o Lorde do Oeste por vários motivos - suportar humilhações calado não era um deles.

Depois de sua fala, ficou alerta, pronto para atacar ao menor sinal de ameaça. Contudo, ao invés de uma investida assassina, o que recebeu do tio foi uma risada. Alta e alegre. Ele claramente estava divertindo-se. Isso ou sua atuação tinha alcançado um nível superior.

Recuperado de seu riso descontrolado, Norio usou um lenço de linho para enxugar os resquícios de lágrimas em seu rosto. Mais calmo, ele fixou seus brilhantes olhos no sobrinho, que continuou sentado em sua cadeira, sem mexer um músculo sequer, durante toda a crise de riso que o acometeu.

\- Você, meu caro Sesshoumaru, realmente aprendeu como negociar. Eu retiro o que disse: não quero sua espada. Pode ficar! Gosto de minha cabeça exatamente onde ela está! - Suspirou exageradamente, antes de continuar: - Lembra-se da primeira vez que esteve em Ezochi? Você ainda era um filhote, mas isso não o impediu de rosnar para mim quando eu mencionei este fato. - Riu levemente. - Você sempre foi assim: destemido. E não trata-se de uma confiança infundada, você sempre foi poderosíssimo! - Bebeu um grande gole de saquê, voltando a falar em seguida: - Fiquei triste por você não ter voltado depois de sua última visita. Uma vez eu te disse algo, tenho certeza que recorda-se, eu disse: "Sesshoumaru, tenho orgulho de você. Odeio crianças, barulhentas demais, mas você - apontou o dedo para Sesshoumaru, exatamente como tinha feito séculos antes -, você eu gostaria que fosse minha cria." Lembra-se disso? Espero que sim, pois foram palavras sinceras. Eu realmente me sentia assim sobre você.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu. Seu silêncio já era esperado por Norio, por isso ele apenas retornou o assunto para seu caminho original.

\- E então? - perguntou. - Qual o seu plano de guerra?

Pelas próximas horas tudo sobre o que falaram foi guerra. Juntos, traçaram o melhor dos planos para massacrar o inimigo de uma vez por todas. No fim daquela conversa, Sesshoumaru quase sentiu-se inclinado a ter pena de Rihan e seus comparsas.

 _Quase_.

* * *

O Castelo Ezochi era bem maior do que podia parecer em um primeiro momento, Jaken tinha certeza agora. Descobriu isso ao levantar-se durante a madrugada para ir ao banheiro. Teve de perambular por muito tempo - quase tempo _demais_ \- até encontrar o lugar apropriado para fazer suas necessidades.

Agora, voltando para seu quarto temporário, reclamava internamente sobre a mesquinharia do anfitrião em ter alocado-o na ala dos empregados. De fato, ele era o servo de Sesshoumaru - o melhor e mais fiel! -, mas ainda assim era um convidado! O que custava ter oferecido aposentos melhores? Pelo menos um pouco mais próximo de seu mestre!

\- Quanta mesqu... - Interrompeu sua reclamação ao adentrar o quarto. Tinha algo errado ali, pôde dizer de imediato. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter deixado uma vela queimando em cima do móvel próximo ao futon, e agora o lugar encontrava-se mergulhado em escuridão.

\- Ah, o vento deve ter apagado a vela! - exclamou. Rezava para que o responsável por aquilo não se ativesse ao fato de que na ala dos empregados não haviam janelas. - Agora vou ter de dormir no escuro! Este lugar é realmente terrível! - continuou resmungando, conforme avançava pelo cômodo, braços estendidos em frente ao corpo, em uma atuação pouco convincente.

Se ao menos pudesse alcançar seu cajado...

 _Sentiu_ quando o primeiro ataque veio. Pelas costas, como o esperado. Felizmente, seus reflexos e o fato de que já estava alerta o ajudaram a desviar facilmente. Infelizmente, estava cada vez mais longe do maldito cajado.

\- O que é isso?! Quem está aí?! - Manteve seu disfarce, mesmo já sabendo a resposta para sua pergunta. Podia ver o inimigo claramente agora. Tinha jantado com ele não fazia muito tempo.

\- Deixemos as máscaras de lado, Jaken-sama. Sei bem que pode me ver - respondeu Wu.

\- Maldito! O que pensa estar fazendo?! Irei imediatamente denunciá-lo ao Lorde Norio!

\- Acaso acredita que eu faria algo sem o consentimento de meu amo? Francamente, Jaken-sama. Pensei que o senhor, dentre todos, entenderia o que significa ser o braço direito de um Lorde.

Sim, ele entendia. Perfeitamente. Estar ao lado de Sesshoumaru demandava uma obediência incondicional. Deveria fazer tudo o que seu mestre ordenasse e nada além disso. Sendo assim, o ataque de Wu só podia significar uma coisa: Norio tinha os traído.

\- Onde está Lorde Sesshoumaru?! O que Norio pretende com isso?!

\- Os planos de Norio-sama não dizem respeito a você ou a mim. Apenas cumpro ordens - falou, dando um passo para frente, ao que Jaken respondeu dando dois para trás. - No momento, tenho ordens para silenciá-lo.

\- Escória! Você e Norio não passam de escória! - gritou. Precisava distraí-lo ou não sairia dali vivo.

\- Cuidado, Jaken-sama. Desejo terminar isso de forma limpa, mas caso desonre meu amo novamente, farei com que sofra. - Wu tornou-se imediatamente sério.

Bingo! Como um servo leal, Jaken entendia melhor do que qualquer um o quão odioso era ouvir alguém insultar seu mestre. Daria um jeito de usar isso a seu favor.

\- Digo e repito: um anfitrião que ataca seus convidados na calada da noite não passa de escória!

Ao ouvir isso, Wu atacou novamente. Os movimentos dele eram fluídos e letais, dignos de um verdadeiro espadachim. Mal conseguia ver a espada cortando o ar. Não havendo como revidar, tudo o que podia fazer era desviar. A dança mortal arrastou-se por alguns segundos, até que um descuido o levou a ser golpeado, o impacto fazendo com que voasse de encontro à parede, ficando momentaneamente desprotegido.

 _Essa não!_

No entanto, ao contrário do esperado, Wu não aproveitou-se do momento de descuido para atacá-lo. Seria essa a tão falada honra samurai? Não... Os orbes violetas do velho youkai brilhavam na escuridão, ostentando um olhar de dever cumprido.

Notando sua confusão, ele explicou:

\- Esta espada foi um precioso presente de meu amo. - Ergueu-a, orgulhoso. - Sua lâmina foi banhada em um veneno corrosivo, tão mortal que eu sequer posso tocá-la. - Com cuidado, guardou a arma de volta em sua bainha.

\- Imagino que deva ser trabalhoso limpá-la - desdenhou. - A luta ainda não terminou! Desembainhe sua espada! - ordenou. Tentou levantar-se do chão, mas cambaleou, tendo de apoiar-se em seus joelhos para não cair. - M-Maldito! O que você fez?

\- Não prestou atenção em nada do que eu disse? - Soou desapontado. - Francamente, não entendo como Sesshoumaru-sama o tolerou por todo esse tempo. Os rumores sobre ele ter tornado-se um fraco devem ser verdadeiros.

\- N-não fa...

\- Seu braço - interrompeu-o, apontando para o rasgo em suas vestes na altura do ombro. - Pode parecer um ferimento superficial, mas assim que o veneno entra em contato com o sangue... Bem, você já deve estar sentindo os sintomas, não é mesmo? - Ao não receber uma resposta, Wu sorriu. Virou-se, então, caminhando em direção à saída do quarto, enquanto falava: - Sinto muito, mas tenho que ir. Norio-sama já deve ter encerrado sua conversa com Sesshoumaru-sama. Alguém precisa limpar a bagunça. Sangue é uma mancha difícil de sair, você deve s...

Wu nunca chegou a terminar sua frase. Antes que fosse capaz, Jaken avançou contra ele, pressionando-o contra a parede. Para compensar a diferença de altura, bateu com seu cajado - finalmente tinha conseguido alcançá-lo - nas pernas do youkai, fazendo-o cair de joelhos. Não deu tempo para que ele se recuperasse. Usando toda sua força, desferiu o próximo golpe direto contra a cabeça do inimigo. Pôde ouvir o terrível estralo, tão característico do quebrar de ossos. Após um tenso segundo, o corpo do youkai caiu para trás, inerte. Seus olhos violetas já não ostentavam brilho algum - estava morto ou muito próximo disso.

Mesmo estando ciente deste fato, Jaken olhou-o de cima, dizendo:

\- Pensei que você soubesse o que significa ser o braço direito de um Lorde. Achou mesmo que sendo servo de quem sou, eu poderia ser afetado por um veneno qualquer? - Sua voz era puro gelo. Qualquer um que visse aquela cena poderia finalmente entender o porquê de Sesshoumaru ter aceitado os serviços de Jaken: armado com todo seu orgulho youkai, ele era assustador. - Limpar o sangue de meu mestre, você disse? Sabe qual a mancha mais difícil de limpar? Mais difícil do que sangue? - Mirou seu cajado em direção ao corpo. - A mancha deixada pelo fogo.

Assim que Jaken terminou de falar, a boca do Ancião foi aberta e dela, intensas chamas saíram. Rapidamente o vermelho alastrou-se, consumindo o corpo e todo o quarto. Não ficou para vê-los queimar. Tinha de ir até Sesshoumaru e fazer o que fazia de melhor: torcer por ele.

* * *

Encostado contra uma das paredes do quarto de hóspedes que ocupava, Sesshoumaru sentia-se apreensivo. Não sabia exatamente o porquê já que tudo havia corrido como o planejado. Eles discutiram, Norio concordou em ajudar - ainda que por um preço altíssimo - e, logo, logo poderia voltar para casa. Só precisava matar Rihan e Chinatsu durante o caminho. Até aí, nada de anormal. Então por que sua apreensão persistia?

\- Lorde Sesshoumaru-sama? - Uma voz feminina soou através da porta.

\- Fale.

\- Norio-sama gostaria de falar com o senhor. Ele diz ter esquecido de mencionar algo importante sobre o-senhor-sabe-o-quê.

E foi assim que compreendeu.

\- Onde?

\- Nos aposentos dele. Fica n...

\- Eu sei onde fica. Pode ir agora.

\- Hai.

Sesshoumaru finalmente havia entendido o porquê de sentir-se tão incomodado desde o fim da reunião com Norio. Por ter estado tão concentrado nos preparativos para a guerra, esqueceu-se de algo dito por seu tio durante o jantar.

 _"Sesshoumaru, tenho orgulho de você. Odeio crianças, barulhentas demais, mas você, você eu gostaria que fosse minha cria." Lembra-se disso? Espero que sim, pois foram palavras sinceras. Eu realmente me sentia assim sobre você._

 _Eu realmente me sentia assim sobre você._ Sentia, no passado. Como não percebeu isso antes? Foi um tolo por acreditar que Norio tinha aceitado seu casamento com uma humana, pior, que iria ajudá-lo a protegê-la. Realmente, seu tio havia elevado - e muito - seu nível de atuação. Conseguiu até mesmo ludibriar o grande Sesshoumaru do Oeste.

Levantando-se, vestiu sua armadura, deixando Bakusaiga pronta para ser usada, e saiu do quarto.

Não precisou ir muito longe para encontrar o inimigo - eles estavam à sua espera. Em ambos os lados do corredor, obstruindo a saída, youkais de olhos brilhantes o encaravam fixamente. O exército de Norio. O exército pelo qual tinha deixado sua esposa e filha sozinhas em casa, estava ali agora, pronto para matá-lo. A ironia da situação o fez sorrir.

\- Venham - chamou.

Eles o obedeceram.

Um a um, Sesshoumaru ia silenciando os gritos de guerra dos soldados. Não precisou sacar Bakusaiga para isso - seu chicote venenoso era o suficiente. Ainda que fossem superiores a ele em quantidade, Sesshoumaru possuía qualidade. A seu favor havia mais de quatro séculos de experiência junto ao poderoso sangue Dai-Youkai correndo em suas veias. Mas mais do que isso, ele estava armado pelo desejo de proteger algo precioso. Este fator foi essencial para que derrotasse todos os youkais que opuseram-se a ele. Quando terminou, cerca de dez minutos depois, só o que restou daquela curta luta, naquele e nos próximos corredores, foi um amontoado de corpos no chão.

Com uma falsa calmaria, andou sobre o sangue e pedaços dos inimigos até alcançar o lado de fora do castelo. No pátio dos fundos, com o braço direito apoiado despreocupadamente sobre sua espada embainhada e neve até seu tornozelo, estava Norio. Atrás dele, o resto de seu exército: alguns milhares de youkais, todos trajando armaduras e portando escudos. Todos com suas espadas apontadas para ele.

 _Patético._

\- O que significa isso, Norio? - perguntou, mesmo estando ciente da resposta.

\- Uma pequena traição, espero que não se importe. Vejo que destruiu meus soldados. Bom garoto. - Sorriu, mas não tinha felicidade alguma em sua expressão. Pelo contrário, sua voz ostentava uma amargura sem fim. - Por que justo você teve de mudar, Sesshoumaru? Logo você, que tinha planos de dominar o mundo um dia. Por que jogar tudo para o alto por uma... _humana_? - Pronunciou a palavra com nojo. - Você costumava desprezá-los tanto quanto eu, o quê mudou?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Não devia explicações a ele.

Suspirando, Norio continuou a falar:

\- Eu teria relevado, sabe? Ainda que não fosse capaz de compreender, eu teria relevado seu pequeno deslize. Eu avisei na carta, lembra-se? Disse que te apoiaria contanto que não me desapontasse novamente, lembra-se disso?! - Sua voz ia subindo um tom conforme sua irritação aumentava. - Responda!

Sesshoumaru continuou calado e essa foi a gota que faltava para que o outro youkai transbordasse de ódio. Saindo da frente de seu exército, ele ordenou:

\- Acabem com ele!

Os soldados não precisaram ouvir duas vezes a mesma ordem - atacaram todos ao mesmo tempo. O Dai-Youkai por sua vez sacou a Bakusaiga - aquela luta exigiria certo esforço de si.

Fazia muito tempo que não a usava. Na verdade, não tinha sacado-a sequer uma vez desde que Toutousai tinha retirado um pedaço dela para fazer a Byakusaiga de Rin. Contudo, não havia tempo para ficar apreensivo. Se houvesse qualquer alteração nela, teria de lidar com isso durante a luta.

Não se preocupou em olhar para Norio, pois sabia que o tio não interferiria na batalha. Ele provavelmente também via aquilo como um modo eficaz de testar seus soldados - os que sobrevivessem seriam considerados verdadeiros guerreiros, dignos de servir a um Lorde. Infelizmente para ele, Sesshoumaru não tinha intenção de deixar nenhum deles vivo.

Com a Bakusaiga em mãos, avançou em direção à primeira horda de youkais. Quando seu primeiro ataque chocou-se com a vanguarda do exército, uma intensa luz verde iluminou os arredores do Castelo Ezochi. Não esperou que a claridade diminuísse, continuou atacando-os ferozmente. Quando os soldados deram por si, o que antes eram dezenas de milhares, tornaram-se somente algumas centenas. Com o poder destruidor da Bakusaiga, Sesshoumaru havia sido capaz de reduzir o exército de Norio para menos da metade em apenas um minuto.

Assim que os soldados perceberam isso, afastaram-se. Estavam decididos a lutar à distância até que encontrassem uma forma de combater o Lorde do Oeste, ou de tirar aquela espada dele.

\- Ingênuos! - exclamou, ao mesmo tempo em que desferia mais um de seus ataques.

Será que eles não percebiam que manter distância só tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para ele? No fim, o tão falado exército de Norio - aquele que o havia apoiado durante a Grande Guerra - não passava de uma grande decepção. Pensar no quão tolo havia sido por depositar sua confiança em seres tão insignificantes fazia sua fúria se intensificar enormemente. Deixando-se levar pelo ódio que sentia correr em suas veias, embainhou Bakusaiga.

\- Venham! - novamente os chamou para a luta.

Queria massacrá-los com as próprias mãos. Queria sentir seus ossos, músculos e pele partirem-se ao meio. Queria matá-los; sentir a vida esvaindo-se de cada um deles. Essa era sua vontade. Foi exatamente isso o que fez.

Levou um pouco mais de tempo dessa vez. Não porque esses soldados fossem mais fortes do que os anteriores e sim porque Sesshoumaru esforçou-se para fazer durar. Depois de anos reprimindo-o, finalmente deixou seu monstro interior sair para passear. Naquele momento não havia reino, família, preocupações; só havia ele, sua sede de sangue e os inimigos. Se de fato houvesse um Deus no mundo, um Deus mais poderoso do que qualquer Dai-Youkai, seria bom que ele tivesse misericórdia para com as almas daqueles pobres infelizes, pois Sesshoumaru do Oeste não teve.

Quando o último grito foi silenciado, o som de palmas ressoou pelo lugar. Não era preciso olhar para trás para saber a quem elas pertenciam, mesmo assim ele o fez.

Norio tinha lágrimas em seus olhos e um enorme sorriso no rosto.

 _Um sorriso orgulhoso._

\- Incrível! Incrível! - exclamava, enquanto aproximava-se com passos firmes. - Simplesmente incrível! Vê? Você nasceu para isso, Sesshoumaru! Nasceu para tomar vidas, não para trazê-las ao mundo! Essa sensação que nos acomete após nos banharmos no sangue inimigo é inebriante, não é mesmo?

\- Sim - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

\- Ah! Eu sabia! Você ainda é você em algum lugar aí dentro, não é? - Norio estava quase perto o suficiente para tocá-lo no peito. - Ainda bem que decidi testá-lo com meu exército ao invés de matá-lo assim que chegou à Ezochi! - Sorriu, convencido. - Darei a você, estimado sobrinho, a chance de redimir-se. Estou disposto a perdoar tudo, você apenas tem de mostrar que seu orgulho Dai-Youkai continua intacto.

\- Como assim?

\- Mate a humana e a hanyou. Lave a mancha que recaiu sobre seu nome com o sangue delas e tudo será perdoado. E então? O quê me diz? Voltará a agir como um verdadeiro Dai-Youkai? - inquiriu, esperançoso.

\- Eu nunca deixei de agir como um Dai-Youkai.

Tal apática resposta foi o único aviso que deu a Norio antes de golpeá-lo com um poderoso soco.

Mesmo tendo sido pego de surpresa, Norio não chegou a cair. Voou alguns metros, mas equilibrou-se, parando em pé. Quando olhou novamente para o sobrinho, que tinha desembainhado de novo a espada, não exibia mais nenhuma amabilidade. O mais novo claramente havia feito uma escolha, respeitaria ela.

\- Posso entender isso como uma negativa? - Exalou pesadamente. - Não se preocupe, eu pessoalmente cuidarei de restaurar a honra dos Quatro Dai-Youkai depois de sua morte.

Assim que terminou de falar, atacou. Tão rápido que caso Sesshoumaru tivesse escolhido o momento errado para piscar, teria morrido. A precisão e força dos golpes eram assustadoras. Cada vez que as lâminas das espadas chocavam-se, faíscas podiam ser vistas. Diferente de seu exército, Norio já tinha percebido que para impedi-lo de usar seu ataque especial, deveria manter-se por perto, pressionando-o. Como o esperado do Lorde do Norte. A verdadeira intenção dele com aquelas lutas era observar Sesshoumaru. E agora que já conhecia todos os pontos fracos do sobrinho, não demoraria para atacar um deles.

Acerca de cem metros de distância daquela luta, escondido atrás de uma pilastra, estava Jaken. Como chegou ali quase ao mesmo tempo que seu mestre, pôde observar em primeira mão todos os acontecimentos. Podia dizer com certeza que o plano de Norio para enfraquecê-lo aos poucos tinha funcionado. O tempo de reação dele estava ficando cada vez maior, assim como sua respiração tornava-se mais pesada. Em contrapartida, Norio desferia poderosos e constantes golpes sem sequer suar. Se as coisas continuassem assim... Não! Jaken recusava-se a imaginar um cenário no qual seu amado mestre perdesse!

\- Sesshoumaru-sama! - gritou, atraindo a atenção de ambos os Lordes. - Transforme-se!

Não sabia se aquilo iria ajudar, mas sendo Sesshoumaru um Dai-Youkai era de se esperar que sua forma natural fosse mais poderosa.

\- Entendo... - sussurrou Norio. Parecia triste. - Wu também se foi, não é mesmo?

Aproveitando-se do momento de distração do tio, Sesshoumaru seguiu o conselho de seu servo e voltou à sua forma original. Tentar usar mais um ataque da Bakusaiga seria muito arriscado - odiava admitir, mas não sabia se teria forças para mais ataques caso Norio desviasse do primeiro.

De fato, sua forma original era bem mais vantajosa. Ele podia sentir todos seus poderes serem ampliados, ao mesmo tempo em que o cansaço ia abandonando seu corpo. Infelizmente, isso não era exclusividade sua. Norio pareceu acompanhar sua linha de raciocínio, pois, soltando uma risada nada divertida, disse:

\- Já faz algum tempo que estive nessa forma. Acredito que devo agradecê-lo. - Jogando a própria espada no chão, deu início à sua própria transformação. Sesshoumaru até cogitou atacá-lo nesse meio tempo, mas não... Não teria graça alguma.

Surgiu, então, no meio da neve, um enorme cachorro. Se em sua forma humana Norio parecia-se com Inu no Taishou, sua forma original também não era muito diferente. Só que, ao invés de branco, o cachorro em frente à Sesshoumaru era cinza. O tipo de cinza encontrado nos fios dos humanos idosos; grisalho. Foi uma surpresa para Sesshoumaru, que nunca antes havia visto o tio em sua forma Dai-Youkai.

Por longos segundos, eles apenas encararam um ao outro. Talvez estivessem lembrando sobre os bons momentos que tiveram, e lamentando-se sobre eles terem de chegar ao fim. Ou talvez apenas estivessem tentando encontrar falhas na defesa um do outro, imaginando qual sabor teria o sangue do inimigo. No fim, não importava muito o que eles pensaram antes de atacar. Não importava porque, uma vez que os Dai-Youkai chocaram-se, não houve espaço para lembranças, pensamentos, ou sentimentos. Tudo o que houve foi destruição.

Jaken fugiu assim que viu eles preparando-se para lutar. Por conhecer seu mestre, sabia exatamente como um Dai-Youkai portava-se durante uma batalha. E agora que dois deles iriam se enfrentar, longe demais não seria longe o suficiente para fugir do raio de destruição que aquela luta causaria.

Enquanto corria, pôde ouvir às suas costas os sons característicos de rosnados e mordidas. Atreveu-se a olhar para trás por um instante, mas tudo o que viu foi uma confusão de branco, cinza e vermelho. Rezava para que este último não pertencesse à Sesshoumaru. Na verdade, rezar foi tudo o que fez durante as horas seguintes. Enquanto o Castelo Ezochi ruía e o povo evacuava a cidade, enquanto a lua recolhia-se e o sol nascia, tímido, ele rezava pelo retorno de seu mestre e para que tudo ficasse bem.

Mais tarde, Jaken encheria-se de felicidade ao saber que suas orações foram atendidas. Isso, é claro, até descobrir que não foram todas elas.

* * *

A quilômetros de distância de onde seu servo leal fazia suas preces, bem no olho do furacão, Sesshoumaru lutava. Ou melhor, ele finalizava uma luta. Foi preciso um esforço colossal de sua parte, mas finalmente havia conseguido encurralar Norio. O Lorde do Norte, sem dúvida alguma, foi o oponente mais forte que já enfrentou em toda sua existência. Tão forte que Sesshoumaru viu a morte por mais de uma vez durante aquela batalha. O único motivo pelo qual era Norio e não ele quem estava no chão, caído em uma poça de seu próprio sangue, era que Sesshoumaru tinha uma razão - a razão mais importante de todas - para não perder. Diferente de Norio, Sesshoumaru não estava sozinho.

\- Suas últimas palavras? - perguntou, apontando Bakusaiga para o pescoço do outro youkai.

Ambos haviam retornado às suas formas humanas e, embora a sua estivesse visivelmente mais machucada, era a de Norio que estava fatalmente ferida.

Ao contrário do esperado, Norio reagiu ao seu questionamento com um riso. Havia mais sangue do que som, mas com certeza tinha sido uma risada.

\- V-você já e-está morto. - Uma tosse sangrenta ameaçou o interromper, mas ele lutou contra ela. - Só não s-sabe disso!

\- Nada mais?

\- _L-lembre de quem o matou!_

Essas foram as últimas palavras de Norio, Lorde do Norte, antes de ter sua cabeça decepada pelo inimigo.

O último dos Quatro Dai-Youkai, que um dia conquistaram e dividiram aquele país em quatro, partiu desse mundo com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.


	10. O Preço a Ser Pago

Na manhã do terceiro dia da viajem de Sesshoumaru ao Norte, a árvore cerejeira do Castelo de Edras desabrochou - a primavera do seu vigésimo sexto ano de vida tinha, oficialmente, começado.

Rin foi acordada naquela manhã por uma Yuki especialmente animada. A criança insistentemente chamou pela mãe, sequer dando tempo para esta vestir-se apropriadamente antes de puxá-la pela mão até o patio central do castelo.

Assim que ambas alcançaram o lado de fora, Rin percebeu o porquê da felicidade da filha: havia cor por todos os lados. A grama exibia um verde vivo e as flores de seu jardim particular eram uma mistura agradável de branco, amarelo e vermelho. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram as delicadas pétalas na cor lilás adornando a árvore no meio do pátio. Era realmente uma visão deslumbrante.

\- Viu, Hahaue? Não é lindo? - Yuki agarrou em suas vestes, tentando chamar sua atenção.

\- Sim, é maravilhoso. - Abraçou a filha de lado. - Agora que ela desabrochou, podemos finalmente dizer que a primavera chegou. E veio mais cedo este ano! Deve ser um bom presságio, não acha?

A menina balançou a cabeça concordando alegremente. Entretanto, sua felicidade foi momentaneamente nublada por uma expressão tristonha ao lembrar-se do pai.

\- Queria que o Chichiue estivesse aqui. Ele vai demorar muito, Hahaue?

\- Hum... Será que vai? Essas viagens de negócios podem demorar um pouco... Mas não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que seu pai está tentando terminar tudo o mais rápido possível. - Sorriu, acariciando a bochecha da filha.

\- Para onde ele foi mesmo?

\- Para o Norte.

\- Fica muito longe daqui?

\- Eu não sei. - Franziu o cenho em dúvida. - Nunca estive lá.

\- E o que ele foi fazer lá?

\- Negócios, já disse.

\- Que tipo de negócios? - Insistiu. - Com quem?

Teve de rir pela curiosidade da filha. Desde que acordou dois dias antes e descobriu que o pai e seu fiel companheiro, Jaken, haviam viajado sem previsão de volta, a menina bombardeava a mãe com perguntas sobre o território do Norte, das quais Rin habilmente se esquivava - não pretendia revelar à sua filha a verdade sobre a história da família de Sesshoumaru nem tão cedo. Na verdade, ainda mantinha esperanças de que eles pudessem vencer aquela guerra sem que Yuki sequer soubesse da existência dela. Sabia que como Princesa Herdeira ela teria de lidar com coisas piores, mas ainda não era o momento. Sua filha ainda era uma criança e como tal, deveria ser protegida.

Mal este pensamento cruzou sua mente e aconteceu: uma soldado responsável por vigiar o castelo entrou correndo pelos portões do mesmo, gritando:

\- Onde está a comandante Yang?! É urgente!

Afastando-se da filha, Rin aproximou-se, questionando:

\- O que houve?

Ao vê-la, a soldado fez uma breve mesura, respondendo em seguida:

\- Vossa Majestade. Preciso relatar algo à comandante Yang com extrema urgência. Saberia dizer-me sua localização?

Estava prestes a exigir que a youkai relatasse seja lá qual fosse o acontecido a ela, quando uma voz foi ouvida atrás delas:

\- Estou aqui, Kayo - disse Yang, uma bela youkai de olhos amarelados e pele bronzeada. - Seu relatório.

\- Hai! Ryo-sama está lá fora. - Kayo foi direto ao assunto. Rin não lembrava-se de já ter ouvido esse nome antes, mas a comandante parecia conhecê-lo, já que surpresa dominou seu rosto. - Ela traz notícias. _Más_ notícias.

\- Vamos até ela.

\- Eu vou com vocês.

\- É melhor não, Vossa Majestade.

\- Eu decido isso - retrucou, firme. - Vou com vocês. Yuki? - Olhou para a filha. - Vá brincar lá dentro, sim?

\- Hai. - A menina concordou mesmo estando visivelmente confusa com toda a situação.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, seguiu em direção aos portões do castelo, as duas youkais atrás de si.

Do lado de fora, deparou-se com os já familiares rostos das soldados que faziam a guarda do lugar há um ano e com alguns novos: sete youkais - todas mulheres, e todas belíssimas - aguardavam ali. Uma youkai de pele quase translúcida e cabelos extremamente escuros deu um passo à frente - devia ser a líder do grupo.

\- Presumo que seja Lady Rin do Oeste, certo?

\- Sim - respondeu, tentando soar tão imponente quanto seu título de Lady a fazia parecer.

\- O que me traz aqui não são boas notícias, infelizmente - começou a explicar-se. - Por certo sabe que nossa amada Kuryuu não fica muito longe da fronteira com o Sul. - Rin concordou, ainda que não fizesse ideia do que ela falava. - Percebemos uma movimentação estranha dos soldados de Lady Chiyo. Uma de nós ousou aproximar-se o suficiente para questioná-los, ao que eles responderam tratar-se de apenas um exercício rotineiro.

\- Por que o exército de um reino recluso precisaria afastar-se tanto de seu núcleo a fim de realizar um exercício de rotina?

A youkai chamada Ryo deixou transparecer uma leve surpresa antes de recompor seu rosto em uma máscara inexpressiva. Com certeza ela e suas companheiras não esperavam tal perspicácia vinda de Rin.

\- Como o esperado da Lady do Oeste. - Sorriu minimamente. - Vossa Majestade tem toda razão: não há motivos para esta repentina agitação nas forças militares do Sul. Pelo menos não até olharmos em direção ao Leste.

\- Não pode ser! - exclamou uma das guardas.

Levou dois segundos a mais até que Rin conseguisse entender a implicação daquilo. A conclusão a que chegou foi aterradora.

\- Não me diga que...

\- Nada foi confirmado, mas o fato é que o Sul e o Leste estão mobilizando suas tropas. Precisamos considerar todas as possibilidades, e um ataque à Edras não pode ser descartado.

\- Você está certa - concordou. - Fez um bom trabalho vindo nos avisar. Vamos entrar, precisamos deliberar sobre o que fazer no caso de um possível ataque.

\- Espere.

\- Comandante Yang?

\- Sinto muito, Vossa Majestade, mas Lorde Sesshoumaru-sama deixou ordens expressas para que ninguém entrasse ou saísse do castelo.

\- Tenho certeza que Lorde Sesshoumaru-sama não irá se zangar, afinal, ajudaremos a proteger sua amada família durante sua ausência. - Uma das outras youkais pronunciou-se pela primeira vez. Rin teria ficado chocada com a beleza dela - que conseguia ser superior à de Ryo - caso algo em sua fala não tivesse roubado-lhe a atenção.

\- Como sabe que meu esposo está ausente? - perguntou, séria.

Ao seu lado, Yang ficou tensa. Entretanto, Ryo não pareceu se abater pela pergunta.

\- Yang disse que Sesshoumaru-sama "deixou ordens", a implicação na frase é óbvia. Os soldados de Kuryuu são considerados os melhores por um motivo, Lady Rin.

Então Kuryuu era o lugar onde Sesshoumaru havia ido buscar as soldados para proteger o castelo...

\- Certo. Agradeço que tenham vindo, porém, como a comandante Yang disse, Sesshoumaru-sama deixou ordens. Nós iremos cuidar de tudo a partir de agora. Vocês podem ir.

Um riso sarcástico ecoou pelo local, sendo levado pela brisa do vento.

\- Lady Rin... Por um segundo deixei-me enganar. Quase pensei que você fosse uma líder nata, mas, pelo que vejo, não passa de outra serva de Sesshoumaru-sama - a youkai falou, mordaz.

\- Ryo-sama! - exclamou Yang. - Como pode falar assim com Sua Majestade?!

Rin nada disse. Apenas encarou fixamente a youkai à sua frente. Pôde ver em primeira mão quando Ryo deixou sua máscara de súdita leal cair, assumindo a postura de líder logo em seguida.

\- Yang, você tem um minuto para retirar sua tropa do castelo. Estamos aqui para ocupá-lo.

\- O-O quê? - Kayo deu voz aos seus pensamentos. - Como assim ocupar o castelo?! Ryo-sama!

\- 58 segundos. - Ryo ignorou a soldado e continuou falando: - Você sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui, Yang. Faça sua escolha.

Rin deu um passo para trás. Então era isso? Um complô? Yang seria capaz de trair o reino? Sesshoumaru havia escolhido aquelas soldados pessoalmente; ele mesmo havia apontado a youkai de olhos amarelos como comandante daquela pequena tropa. Ela não seria capaz, seria? Quase riu desse pensamento ingênuo. É claro que seria. Ryo e aquelas outras youkais também eram súditas de Sesshoumaru e ali estavam elas, aproveitando-se de sua ausência para tentar tomar o poder.

O que fazer? Essa era a única pergunta que realmente importava. Teria de lutar. Defenderia aquele castelo e a vida de sua filha com unhas e dentes. Yuki... Tinha de encontrá-la e protegê-la, mas primeiro...

 _"Ela virá por você quando chamá-la"_

\- Bya... - começou a chamar sua espada, mas foi interrompida por um forte empurrão. Forte o suficiente para fazer com que atravessasse grande parte do pátio central, aterrissando próximo à árvore cerejeira

. Mesmo estando um pouco zonza pela pancada, pôde ouvir, ao longe, Yang dizer:

\- Eis sua resposta! Protejam a rainha!

Duas guardas adentraram o castelo, trancando os portões com um baque. Lá fora, gritos de guerra e barulhos de espada contra espada começaram a ecoar.

\- Vossa Majestade! Levante-se! Temos de entrar!

Rin agarrou a mão que a soldado lhe oferecia e levantou-se do chão. Foi acometida por uma leve tontura e ao levar a mão até a nuca, pôde constatar que estava sangrando. Contudo, não deu importância a isso.

\- A princesa! Temos de encontrá-la e protegê-la! - ordenou.

\- Hai!

As três correram pelos corredores do palácio, Rin na frente, guiando-as. Yuki só podia estar em um lugar: na ala dos empregados. Seu pensamento mostrou-se correto quando praticamente esbarrou com ela no meio do caminho para a ala sudoeste. A menina correu para seus braços assim que a viu.

\- Hahaue!

\- Yuki-chan! Você está bem? - Olhou atentamente para a filha em busca de qualquer ferimento visível.

\- Estou. - Assentiu com a cabeça. - Danai-san trouxe-me até aqui. - Apontou para a youkai de pele amarelada atrás de si. - O que são esses gritos, Hahaue?

\- Vossa Majestade! - Uma voz agitada ecoou pelos corredores, precedendo a chegada de uma nova youkai. Apesar de todo seu treinamento, a pobre criatura parecia aterrorizada. - Finalmente a encontrei!

\- O que houve? - perguntou Rin, temendo a resposta.

\- Era uma armadilha!

\- Oras, Aiko! Disso já sabemos! - Uma das guardas retrucou, irritada pelo comentário óbvio da companheira.

\- Não, não sabem. - Balançou negativamente a cabeça. Quando voltou a falar tinha um olhar sombrio no rosto, o qual fez Rin arrepiar-se dos pés à cabeça. - _Eles_ estão aproximando-se.

\- Quem?

\- Os exércitos do Sul e do Leste aproximam-se da montanha - comunicou, fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos em surpresa. Porém, ela ainda não havia terminado. - Liderando a vanguarda, o próprio Rihan do Leste.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Rin fechou seus olhos com força. E lá se iam seus planos de não envolver sua filha naquilo. Não havia tempo para lamentações, no entanto. Era hora de agir. Virando-se para a filha, respondeu a pergunta anterior da menina:

\- Um ataque. Estamos sendo atacados.

\- Atacados?

\- Sim. É por isso que preciso que fique aqui dentro e não saia lá fora de jeito nenhum, ouviu bem?

\- Mas...

\- Yuki! Isso é uma ordem - falou com seu tom de voz mais gélido. Não queria assustar a filha, mas era necessário. Medo era o mecanismo de defesa natural de qualquer ser vivo. Medo podia ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte em momentos como aquele. Se ela própria tivesse sentido mais medo quando criança, não teria morrido tão jovem. - Prometa-me, Yuki!

\- Hai... - sussurrou em resposta.

\- Ótimo. Obrigada meu bem. - Abraçou a filha o mais apertado que pôde. - Danai - chamou a atenção da única soldado que parecia realmente gostar de sua filha -, com quem está sua lealdade?

\- Para sempre com o Oeste - respondeu sem hesitação.

\- Esta criança - virou Yuki para que Danai pudesse vê-la melhor - é filha legítima do atual Lorde do Oeste, sua primogênita. Ela é a Princesa Herdeira do trono do Oeste, futura Lady deste reino. - Apertou levemente os ombros da menina. - O quão longe está disposta a ir por sua futura rainha?

\- Ainda que a morte recaia sobre mim, não deixarei de proteger o futuro do Oeste.

Rin sabia que não havia tempo, mas não pôde evitar desperdiçar um minuto inteiro sondando a youkai. Não viu nada de bom, tampouco nada de ruim. Sendo assim falou, solene:

\- Ótimo. Confio a você, Danai, a vida de minha preciosa filha.

\- Hai.

\- Vossa Majestade?! O que quer dizer com isso?!

\- Vou lutar com vocês - decretou, voltando-se para elas.

\- O quê?! - A soldado, que agora sabia chamar-se Aiko, gritou. - Você só pode estar enlouquecendo!

\- Aiko! - Uma de suas companheiras chamou-lhe a atenção, mas bastou um olhar para Rin ter certeza de que ela, e as outras duas, pensavam o mesmo.

\- Aiko, não é mesmo? - disse, suavemente. - Eu sou a Lady do Oeste. Vocês podem achar que este é apenas um título dado a mim por um Lorde sem apreço às regras, mas eu não ligo. - Estendeu sua mão para o corredor, sussurrando mentalmente um nome. - Não faço isso por vocês, não tenho interesse algum em agradá-las. - O barulho de algo movendo-se em alta velocidade pôde ser ouvido. - Faço isso por minha filha, por todos os servos deste castelo e por mim mesma. - Atravessando a parede de madeira, Byakusaiga parou em frente à mão estendida de sua dona. Agarrando-a, Rin, orgulhosamente, tirou-a da bainha, deixando que a bela lâmina branca brilhasse à luz do dia. - Eu sou Rin, Lady do Oeste, e se luto, é para defender o meu lar.

* * *

Nunca antes havia estado em uma guerra. Sim, tinha presenciado várias das lutas de Sesshoumaru - principalmente em sua infância, época em que o desprezível Naraku ainda atormentava seus amigos -, mas aquilo era diferente. Presenciar uma batalha e ter de lutar nela são coisas diferentes. Nada do que já tinha visto, junto de Sesshoumaru ou não, a preparou para aquilo.

A situação era pior do que qualquer coisa que poderia ter imaginado.

Quando a soldado Aiko disse que os exércitos do Sul e do Leste aproximavam-se, ela imaginou algumas centenas de youkais trajando armaduras e não _aquilo._ Quer dizer, os youkais vestidos em armaduras estavam lá, mas não eram apenas eles. No meio da multidão haviam todos os tipos de youkai - completos, inferiores e hanyous. Os completos claramente eram os de armadura, orgulhosos por terem recebido a honra de lutar na vanguarda; os inferiores estavam por toda a parte, mas principalmente no céu, seriam os primeiros a alcançar o castelo; já os hanyous foram delatados por suas aparências humanas demais, ou atraentes de menos - estes ficavam atrás, bem longe daquele que liderava o exército.

E por falar no diabo...

 _"Liderando a vanguarda, o próprio Rihan do Leste",_ foi o que Aiko dissera. Então aquele era Rihan? Diferente de seus soldados, ele não usava nenhuma armadura, nada que o protegesse de um eventual ataque. Mas era de se esperar: um Dai-Youkai não precisava de tais artifícios, não quando já era poderoso por si só.

Desviando o olhar do inimigo que vinha pelo lado direito do castelo, Rin desceu de onde estava: uma das guaritas localizada no topo de cada uma das quatro muralhas cercando o local. Lá embaixo, deparou-se com um grupo de quinze youkais, todas prontas para lutar e aguardando ordens. Aguardando ordens _dela_ , da Lady do Oeste.

Respirou fundo, precisava manter-se calma. Tinha assumido o papel de líder quando deixou Yuki para trás e puxou Byakusaiga da bainha dizendo que lutaria com elas.

\- Seu relatório, por favor.

Aiko, que havia ficado encarregada de reunir qualquer informação pertinente sobre a atual situação, respondeu:

\- Hai! Como sabe, somos um total de 30 soldados. Cinco estão evacuando o castelo nesse momento, levando todos os servos para a aldeia no lado esquerdo da montanha; de lá, todos eles seguirão para o mais longe que puderem e elas retornarão para nos ajudar; menos Danai que está encarregada da princesa.

Rin assentiu e ela continuou:

\- Outras dez de nós estão, nesse momento, lutando contra Ryo-s... - A voz dela fraquejou ao pronunciar tal nome. Rin não podia culpá-la. Pela rápida explicação que lhe deram, ficou sabendo que Ryo era a líder do clã, ou seja, a superior delas. Aquela traição devia ter deixado um gosto amargo em suas bocas. - Elas estão resistindo bravamente às sete youkais lá fora. E por fim, nós. - Fez um gesto com a mão para indicar o pequeno, porém orgulhoso, grupo de guerreiras. - Somos apenas quinze, mas daremos nosso melhor para derrotar o inimigo.

\- Dezesseis - corrigiu. - Não esqueça de mim.

\- Vossa Majestade, com todo o respeito, tem certeza sobre isso? Ainda há tempo para que parta junto de sua filha.

\- É justamente por ela que estou aqui. - "Para que ela tenha tempo de fugir" completou em sua mente. - Serei sincera, não tenho experiência alguma em batalhas. Então, caso alguma de vocês tenha um plano melhor do que o meu, falem agora. - Uma soldado deu um passo à frente. - Sim?

\- Qual exatamente é seu plano, Vossa Majestade?

Rin corou levemente, não estava acostumada a ter tantas pessoas olhando-a ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, ignorou isso. Não era hora para sentir-se tímida. Pigarreando uma vez para limpar a voz, pôs-se a explicar seu plano improvisado:

\- O inimigo pretende atacar pela terra e pelo ar. Já que não podemos impedi-lo, devemos limitar sua área de ataque. Não podemos deixá-los subir a montanha. Não até o castelo ser completamente evacuado.

\- Está propondo que desçamos lá, apenas dezesseis de nós, e os enfrentemos de frente? - Aiko perguntou, mais chocada do que quando ouviu que a rainha lutaria.

\- Exatamente. - Rin engoliu em seco. - Sabem o que isso significa, certo?

\- Sim. - Para sua surpresa, elas começaram a sorrir. - Significa que mesmo humana, Vossa Majestade tem coragem. - Montando em seu cavalo, Aiko prosseguiu: - Será uma honra lutar ao seu lado ainda que apenas uma vez, Lady Rin.

Embora Rin tenha limitado-se a sorrir minimamente, estava tremendamente grata. E pensar que seria justo ali que conseguiria o favor - pelo menos de alguns - de seus súditos...

Parando de sorrir, montou seu próprio cavalo. Aquele era o momento de exercer seu papel como líder e assumir a liderança daquela pequena tropa.

Após os portões serem abertos, reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e gritou:

\- Vamos!

Yang ouviu o grito da rainha, mas não podia parar sua luta para entender o significado daquilo. Não quando sua oponente era justamente Ryo e a luta já pendia favoravelmente para o lado da líder de seu clã. Infelizmente para a rainha, não poderia contar com nenhuma ajuda extra vinda dela. Teria de se virar sozinha.

Todavia, Rin já estava ciente disso. Não só ela como todas as quinze youkais que seguiam atrás de si. Aquela era uma missão suicida. Todas já haviam aceitado o resultado daquele embate. Agora só podiam esperar que o massacre fosse lento - isso daria tempo para que o futuro do Oeste sobrevivesse.

* * *

\- Continuem seguindo em frente! Não parem! - Shion, uma das encarregadas do evacuamento do castelo, gritou mais uma vez.

Curiosamente, todos os servos do Castelo de Edras eram humanos, não havia um youkai sequer. Talvez por isso fossem tão medrosos. Toda vez que um grito - de guerra ou de dor - era ouvido, eles encolhiam-se e paravam de andar.

Francamente...

\- Rápido! Andem mais rápido! - repetiu seu comando pela milésima vez.

\- Eles estão indo o mais rápido que podem. Não grite com eles. - Uma voz infantil soou ao seu lado.

Virando-se, pôde ver a dona da voz carregando uma expressão séria em seu pequeno rosto. Mas era só o que faltava...

\- Yuki-chan, certo? - Sorriu falsamente. - Eu estou apressando-os pois temos de chegar àquele lugar - apontou para a aldeia que estava a algumas centenas de metros de distância - o mais rápido possível, e então voltarmos para ajudar sua preciosa mamãe. Então, poderia me fazer um favor e calar a merda da boca?

\- Eu peço o mesmo, Shion - disse Danai, sua espada displicentemente apoiada contra o pescoço da outra youkai. - Poderia fazer o favor de calar a merda da boca? - Olhou rapidamente para a princesa. - Nunca repita o que ouviu, sim?

\- Isso é sério, Danai? Está tão desesperada para morrer que não pode esperar até voltarmos lá?

\- Não sou eu quem está a apenas um corte de ficar sem cabeça. - Sorriu, amigavelmente.

Shion devolveu o sorriso, mas em seus olhos havia ódio.

\- Chega vocês duas - a superior de ambas, uma youkai de pele verde e olhos escuros, ordenou. - Danai? Está assustando sua protegida. - Indicou a menina com um aceno. - Shion pode ser bocuda, mas está certa. Não temos tempo a perder. - Dirigindo-se aos servos que elas guiavam, disse firme: - Se não chegarmos logo à aldeia, morreremos todos no meio do caminho. Andem mais rápido se quiserem viver para ver mais um nascer do sol.

Por alguma razão, aquelas palavras tiveram sucesso onde os vários gritos de Shion falharam. Em fila, todos eles seguiram adiante. Sem paradas e um pouco mais rápido dessa vez.

\- Vamos, princesa. - Danai estendeu a mão para Yuki que a segurou firmemente.

Juntas, seguiram a procissão até adentrarem a tão falada aldeia localizada no sopé da montanha onde o Castelo de Edras fora construído. Andaram até o centro dela sob o escrutínio de olhares confusos, assustados e enojados. O youkai responsável pelo lugar exibia uma mistura dos três quando dirigiu-se a elas:

\- O que significa isso? O que está acontecendo lá em cima? E por Kami, o que essas criaturas asquerosas fazem em nossa aldeia?

\- O castelo está sendo atacado. Evacuem o lugar e partam para o mais longe que puderem - respondeu Shion, sempre desobedecendo a hierarquia.

Diante de sua resposta, um burburinho teve início.

\- O que quer dizer com evacuar?! - O youkai sibilou como a cobra que parecia ser. - E quanto ao Lorde Sesshoumaru-sama?! É dever dele nos proteger!

\- Ele não está! Agora, façam o que eu mandei! Andem!

\- E se nos recusarmos?

\- Vocês morrem, simples assim. Não que eu me importe com suas patéticas vidas.

\- Shion... - Jun, a youkai de antes, chamou a atenção dela.

\- Vai dizer que eu estou errada, Jun? - exaltou-se.

\- Não, não está. - Sorriu, pesarosa. - Na verdade, está certíssima.

Shion ia perguntar o porquê daquela expressão, mas não teve tempo. Nem mesmo seus reflexos foram capazes de reagir a tempo de impedir o ataque que lhe tirou a cabeça e a vida.

A confusão que seguiu-se àquilo foi tamanha que ninguém notou a ausência de certa hanyou e de sua guardiã. Mas isso já era esperado. Tudo aquilo fazia parte de um plano brilhantemente arquitetado, podendo ser considerado um presente póstumo de Norio do Norte.

* * *

A pequena Yuki tapou os ouvidos quando os gritos de horror tiveram início, mas nem isso abafou os clamores por misericórdia ou os rugidos de ódio.

\- O que está acontecendo, Danai-san?! - perguntou.

Sua guardiã não respondeu. Ela não falava uma palavra sequer desde que chegaram à aldeia.

Minutos antes, quando Yuki disse ter ouvido o choro de filhotes de cachorros, a youkai apenas sorriu, dizendo que, se quisesse, ela tinha permissão para ir vê-los. Como não estava gostando nem um pouco da companhia das outras soldados - em todo o tempo desde que elas passaram a morar em seu castelo, nunca haviam sequer lhe dito um "olá", por isso não simpatizava com nenhuma delas -, aceitou a sugestão de Danai e correu em direção ao choro suave que ouvia.

Juntas, elas tinham entrado em uma das residências - vazia, já que seus donos, assim como todos os outros moradores da aldeia, estavam lá fora - onde depararam-se com três lindos cachorros crescidos e uma ninhada de filhotes deitados muito confortavelmente sobre almofadas e panos em um canto da casa. Yuki estava prestes a fazer uma tentativa de aproximação quando os gritos começaram.

Parecendo nada afetada pela confusão que tinha tido início, Danai aproximou-se dela, um sorriso no rosto, e perguntou:

\- Está com medo, Princesa?

\- N-não.

Sim, estava. Mas por algum motivo teve mais medo de admitir a verdade do que de mentir. Não gostava do que via no rosto de Danai. Não queria admitir que estava com medo dela, muito mais do que dos gritos.

\- Pois deveria.

Agachando-se, ela esticou a mão direita para acariciar um dos filhotes, mas foi repelida pelo rosnar da mãe deles.

\- Vê? Até mesmo eles estão assustados. E isso é uma coisa boa, princesa. O medo, quero dizer. - Levantou-se, calmamente, e então completou: - A capacidade de sentir medo torna até mesmo os animais mais espertos.

Yuki não entendia. Não conseguia entender nada daquilo. Por que Danai estava estranha? Qual o significado daquelas palavras? Ela não entendia. Só queria voltar para casa, para sua mãe. Quando seu pai voltaria de viagem? E o senhor Jaken? Tantas eram as dúvidas que suas emoções tornaram-se tumultuosas, altas demais.

Com as mãos pequenas e levemente trêmulas tentou secar as lágrimas que transbordavam de seus olhos, mas foi impedida por uma outra mão - maior e menos suave - que tomou a tarefa para si. Naquele momento a hanyou notou, com certa curiosidade, duas coisas importantes: primeira, a mão esquerda de Danai era coberta por cicatrizes e calos, o que tornava-a áspera ao toque. Segunda, em sua mão direita havia uma faca; pequena e bonita.

\- Está com medo agora, princesa?

Dessa vez Yuki foi sincera. Seu medo era tanto que apenas pôde assentir em concordância.

\- Feche os olhos, se quiser. - Foi a resposta que obteve. - Vai acabar rápido.

Seguiu o conselho da soldado, e, ao fechar os olhos, sentiu-se imediatamente mais calma. Não haviam mais gritos, pois sua mente não estava mais ali.

Antes de tudo ficar escuro, lembrou-se de perguntar:

\- Danai-san, você acha que Chichiue vai chegar a tempo de ver as flores de cerejeira?

* * *

O grupo de youkais se separou antes de chocar-se com a primeira onda do exército inimigo. Rin e mais duas soldados ficaram encarregadas do flanco esquerdo, enquanto as outras dividiram-se para lidar com as demais posições. Ela sabia que aquilo não era coincidência - Aiko mandou-a para o flanco esquerdo em uma tentativa de protegê-la, ainda que só por um tempo, mantendo-a longe de Rihan.

Rihan... Rin deu um boa olhada nele e foi o suficiente para confirmar suas suspeitas: elas não tinham chances.

 _Se ao menos Sesshoumaru-sama estivesse aqui..._

Balançou fortemente a cabeça para livrar-se de tais pensamentos. Não era hora para aquilo. Foco. Precisava focar-se na batalha à sua frente.

\- É só você e a sua espada, Rin - sussurrou para si mesma.

Com isso em mente, brandiu Byakusaiga contra o inimigo. Mirava-a nas articulações do joelho - um dos únicos lugares que não era protegido pela armadura -, pois havia aprendido que quando há muitos inimigos o melhor é incapacitá-los, e não perder tempo tentando eliminar um por um.

Infelizmente, essas táticas de combate só funcionavam com humanos. Foi com frustração e uma pontada de desespero que Rin observou pelo canto do olho os soldados que derrubou levantarem-se como se nada tivesse acontecido. Assim como Sesshoumaru e qualquer youkai que se prese, eles se curavam quase que automaticamente. Já ela, tinha que fazer malabarismos para não perder um braço ou dois, pois não seria capaz de recuperá-los.

Felizmente, as soldados de Kuryuu não sofriam das mesmas limitações que ela. Por serem mais fortes, atacavam para matar e não para incapacitar. Por serem mais rápidas, um piscar de olhos era o suficiente para que cinco ou mais soldados inimigos perdessem suas cabeças. Era uma visão brutal, mas Rin não deixou-se abater e continuou lutando.

Pôde ouvir ao longe os youkais inferiores colidindo contras as muralhas do castelo. Como imaginou, eles foram os primeiros a alcançar o lugar. Só podia rezar para que não houvesse mais ninguém lá; para que sua preciosa filha... Seu pensamento foi interrompido por um grito de "cuidado", o que a salvou de morrer pelo ataque brutal de uma espada. No entanto, mesmo que tenha conseguido bloquear o golpe com sua Byakusaiga, ele foi tão poderoso que a lançou para longe de sua sela, fazendo com que seu cavalo se assustasse e saísse trotando em meio a confusão de corpos.

\- Lady Rin!

Um novo grito soou às suas costas, mas não olhou para trás. Não atreveu-se a desviar os olhos do youkai à sua frente, apontando uma espada para si. Tremendo, tentou levantar-se, mas tinha perdido o controle sobre suas pernas. Ao ver o sorriso debochado do youkai, tentou novamente, conseguindo ficar de joelhos dessa vez.

Patético. Se Sesshoumaru pudesse vê-la, sentiria vergonha.

Pelo menos um último golpe! Essa era sua obrigação como Lady daquele lugar!

Esse pensamento pareceu fortalecer seus ossos, pois, com uma tentativa mais, conseguiu por-se de pé.

\- Lady Rin! Fuja! - A mesma voz de antes gritou. Devia estar muito ocupada para ajudá-la, por isso mandou-a fugir.

Mas Rin não fugiria. Primeiro, porque duvidava que aquele soldado permitiria sua fuga. Segundo, porque até mesmo uma humana como ela tinha sua honra.

Seu lado racional gritava para que não fizesse aquilo. Não deveria estar pensando em coisas tolas como honra! Deveria somente focar-se em sobreviver!

Com um sorriso triste nos lábios, concluiu que tinha passado tempo demais com Sesshoumaru.

Ainda sorria quando atacou.

Seu último golpe com a Byakusaiga.

* * *

Rihan estava entediado. Não era exagero dizer que bocejou algumas vezes durante a "batalha". Certo, ele sabia desde o início que não seria grande coisa. Quer dizer, o dono da casa sequer estava lá para recebê-los - cortesia do Lorde do Norte -, mas aquilo? Decepcionado era pouco para começar a explicar como se sentia.

Suspirou, abrindo um sorriso em seguida. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu tio aceitou ajudá-lo naquela empreitada. Na verdade, o velho se dispôs a fazer todos os preparativos, tomando toda a diversão para si, incluindo o privilégio de matar Sesshoumaru - o que explicava o tamanho de seu tédio com tudo aquilo.

Sem nada mais importante para fazer, pôs-se a lembrar dos acontecimentos que culminaram naquela situação.

Algumas semanas antes, Norio havia enviado-lhe uma carta - depois de um ano de silêncio - dizendo que havia testado Sesshoumaru e que, infelizmente, ele tinha sido reprovado em seu teste. Não foi preciso muito para chegar à conclusão de que os ataques às cidades próximas da fronteira do Oeste com seu território tinham sido orquestrados por seu querido tio. Astuto como uma raposa velha, o homem manipulou Sesshoumaru como bem quis, fazendo o Lorde do Oeste acreditar que seus inimigos - o Leste e o Sul - estavam fechando o cerco, e que seu único aliado era o bom e velho tio Norio.

Ah, a ironia...

Rihan não precisou mover um dedo sequer para destruir o primo - ele fez isso sozinho ao deixar seu apreço pelos humanos tornar-se visível. Como seu tio disse na carta: "Sesshoumaru não soube definir suas prioridades. Uma pena, de fato."

Olhando novamente para seu exército - uma mistura de todos os tipos de youkais, seus e de Chinatsu -, sentiu uma nova onda de preguiça. Poderia estar fazendo tantas coisas diferentes nesse momento - todas elas incluindo seu adorável Chiyoko, é claro. Só de pensar nas possibilidades... Infelizmente, não sairia dali tão cedo. Depois de eliminar o inimigo e tomar o controle do castelo, ainda teria que esperar a chegada de Norio, pois o velho insistiu que deveria ser ele a dar fim à família de Sesshoumaru. Realmente, ele estava furioso com o sobrinho, outrora seu favorito.

Prestes a bocejar novamente, Rihan teve sua atenção capturada por um grito:

\- Lady Rin!

Lady Rin? Pelo que suas espiãs no castelo de Esdras disseram, Rin era o nome da rainha de Sesshoumaru. Mas por que ela estaria ali? Não fazia sentido.

O mesmo grito soou novamente, mas dessa vez com um alerta para que a tal Lady Rin fugisse. A voz vinha do flanco esquerdo do exército. Não havia dúvidas, ela estava bem no meio da batalha.

\- Oh.. - Sorriu, surpreso. Finalmente algo interessante para aliviar seu tédio. - Continuem em frente - ordenou aos seus soldados, partindo em direção à humana de Sesshoumaru em seguida.

No meio do caminho, no entanto, uma nova surpresa: um raio de luz fortíssimo cortou o céu, como o relâmpago que precede o trovão. Quando abriu seu único olho e percebeu o que tinha acontecido, Rihan teve de sorrir. O motivo? Bem, é que de repente, não mais que de repente, todo o flanco esquerdo de seu exército tinha sido varrido da face da terra.

Sumiu; desapareceu; foi aniquilado.

E no meio de tudo aquilo, que agora resumia-se a nada, uma figura frágil. Vestindo roupas de dormir e segurando uma espada, lá estava a humana de Sesshoumaru.

Àquela visão, seu sorriso aumentou. Aquele dia tedioso não estava mais tão tedioso assim.


	11. O Preço a Ser Pago - Final

Rin podia ironizar, dizer que passou "tempo demais" com Sesshoumaru, mas a verdade é que nem a eternidade seria tempo o suficiente. Ela queria mais, muito mais. Infelizmente, não seria possível. Contudo, o que mais temia não era a dor que em breve sentiria - essa duraria somente alguns segundos - e sim a dor que infligiria à sua amada família.

 _Sesshoumaru-sama, Yuki, Jaken-sama..._

O último pensamento de Rin antes de sua espada colidir contra a daquele youkai foi:

 _Sinto muito._

* * *

Jun estava quase finalizando o serviço para o qual havia sido contratada há mais de um ano, enquanto perguntava-se onde diabos Danai tinha se metido. Seria tão difícil assim desmaiar uma criança?!

Era o que ela ganhava por não ter intervindo quando notou a proximidade de Danai com a hanyou. Com certeza a youkai estava hesitante em cumprir com suas ordens, mesmo já tendo selado o acordo do negócio com seu próprio sangue. Se bem que até mesmo alguém sem escrúpulos como Jun sentia-se tentada a ter pena daquela criança sabendo o futuro que a esperava. O Lorde do Norte em pessoa queria cuidar dela e isso só podia significar uma coisa: sofrimento.

Perdida em pensamentos, levou um segundo a mais para notar e reagir a um ataque vindo de trás. O golpe de espada, mirado em sua cabeça pelo último youkai vivo daquela aldeia, seria fatal caso não tivesse sido frustrado por Danai, que finalmente havia dado o ar da graça. Com os olhos arregalados em choque, o youkai foi ao chão, morto por uma punhalada no coração.

\- De nada - ironizou Danai.

\- Onde esteve até agora, Danai?!

\- Por aí. - Fugiu de sua pergunta. - Eles te deram muito trabalho?

\- Danai, eu sinto o cheiro do sangue - disse, desviando dos corpos no chão para aproximar-se de sua companheira de clã. - O que você fez? - Ela desviou o olhar. Foi apenas por um segundo, mas era mais do que o suficiente para Jun chegar a uma terrível conclusão: - Você a matou?! Maldita! O que pensa que fez? Nós tínhamos ordens!

\- Recebemos tantas ordens no último ano, Jun. "Juntem-se ao exército do Leste", "Não, vão para o Oeste", "Vigiem Sesshoumaru", "Matem sua esposa e filha", "Não, deixem ambas para o Lorde do Norte". Francamente, você pode me culpar por ter esquecido alguma?

A cretina ousou sorrir. Jun quis estraçalhá-la ali mesmo, mas estava cansada demais - exterminar toda uma aldeia e mais três soldados treinadas deixava qualquer um exausto -, preferia evitar uma luta se pudesse. Além do mais, Danai havia cavado sua própria cova com aquela traição.

Tratou de lembrá-la disso, ao dizer:

\- Não haverá perdão, espero que saiba disso.

\- Já aceitei minha morte, Jun.

\- Ótimo. Então vamos em direção a ela. - Olhou rapidamente para o céu, já devia estar quase na hora do almoço. Bufou. Tinha demorado mais do que o previsto para terminar sua parte no plano. - A essa hora o castelo já deve ter caído. Consegue escutar alguma coisa?

\- Você podia ao menos ter fechado os olhos delas.

\- O quê? - perguntou, virando-se para trás e recebendo como resposta um golpe violento na garganta.

Se sua boca não estivesse inundada por sangue, estaria proferindo todos os impropérios conhecidos contra aquela traidora. Mas já que não podia, fez questão de olhá-la com todo o desprezo e ódio existentes em seu corpo.

Danai não deixou-se abalar, limitando-se a dizer:

\- Podia ter fechado os olhos delas. Nossas irmãs, guerreiras como nós, vidas preciosas sendo sacrificadas pela ganância de Ryo-sama... Que desperdício. - Sentiu o corpo de Jun amolecer em seu colo. - Não se preocupe, Jun. Eu fecharei seus olhos. Vá em paz.

* * *

Por um longo segundo, pensou estar morta. Quando sentiu sua espada chocar-se com a do inimigo, um clarão iluminou as terras de Edras, fazendo-a pensar que aquela era a visão da travessia para o mundo dos mortos. Mas não, não estava morta. Na verdade, Rin estava bem viva. O mesmo não podia ser dito do soldado que a enfrentava há pouco, ou de todos os youkais daquele lado do exército.

\- Desapareceram - sussurrou, chocada. Estariam seus olhos lhe pregando uma peça?

\- Mova-se! - Hana, uma das soldados designadas para o flanco esquerdo da batalha, gritou para o youkai que se interpôs em seu caminho, separando o corpo dele em dois sem piedade alguma. Precisava chegar até a rainha. - Lady Rin! Vossa Majestade está bem?

\- E-eu... Eu não sei. O que aconteceu? Quem fez isso?

Como assim "quem fez isso"? Não era óbvio que tinha sido ela? A não ser que...

\- Realmente não sabe? - perguntou. A rainha negou com a cabeça, parecia realmente confusa. - Foi você. Vossa Majestade aniquilou 1/3 do inimigo com apenas um golpe!

E também uma soldado aliada, mas não era hora de dizer aquilo.

\- Eu?

Ao receber um aceno afirmativo, Rin olhou para Byakusaiga. Só podia ser obra dela. Mas como? Quando Sesshoumaru presenteou-lhe com ela, não mencionou nada sobre aquilo. E todas as vezes em que treinou com a espada, não houve nenhum sinal de que ela pudesse realizar ataques daquela magnitude. Entretanto, era de se esperar, afinal, Byakusaiga fora criada a partir de Bakusaiga, a formidável espada do Lorde do Oeste.

\- Desculpe interromper seus pensamentos, Lady Rin, mas... - A soldado apontou para trás delas onde, recuperados do choque, os inimigos recomeçavam a lutar, vários deles vindo em sua direção. - Poderia fazer aquilo de novo?

Rin bem que tentou, todavia, não conseguiu. Não foi capaz de reproduzir o pequeno milagre de antes, não conseguia sequer lembrar-se da sensação. Por Deus, como tinha feito aquilo?!

Vendo a frustração da rainha e assumindo que por alguma razão ela estava impossibilitada de usar o mesmo ataque, Hana disse:

\- Deixa pra lá! Apenas lute como antes!

\- Hai! Eu te dou cobertura... - deixou a frase no ar, para que ela completasse com seu nome.

\- Hana, meu nome é Hana. - Sorriu.

Seu último sorriso antes de ter uma adaga fincada em seu crânio.

Ao ver a youkai ser atingida, Rin não pôde impedir que um grito de horror escapasse de sua boca. Paralisada pelo choque, confusão e medo, ficou a olhar para o cadáver estirado no chão, totalmente alheia ao caos reinando ao seu redor. Para sua sorte, ou o mais completo azar, a pessoa responsável pela morte da soldado Hana ordenou que o exército não a atacasse.

Agachando-se ao lado do corpo e retirando a adaga do meio da testa da pobre criatura, o assassino comentou:

\- Até que não fui tão mal, considerando que nunca mais treinei minha pontaria. - Sorriu, alegremente. - A propósito, sou Rihan. Mas acredito que a senhorita me conheça como Lorde do Leste.

Ao ouvir tal nome, Rin imediatamente colocou-se em guarda. Forçou-se a engolir a bile que sentia, não era hora de passar mal. Choraria pelos mortos depois. Primeiro tinha que dar um jeito de sobreviver àquilo.

Em uma atitude impulsiva, atacou. Talvez um ataque surpresa surtisse efeito, de preferência, um efeito positivo...

Ledo engano. Rihan não só foi capaz de bloquear seu ataque como também a repeliu com um chute, jogando-a a alguns metros de distância. Curvada em posição fetal, Rin tentava recuperar o fôlego perdido devido a força do impacto.

Conforme ia aproximando-se dela, Rihan dizia:

\- Sabe, nunca imaginei que te encontraria aqui - fez um gesto com a mão, indicando o campo de batalha tomado pelo caos -, no olho do furacão. Pensei que se esconderia no castelo, ou que fugiria enquanto seus servos morriam por você. Tenho que admitir que vê-la aqui foi uma surpresa deliciosa. Estou finalmente começando a entender o porquê de meu primo tê-la tomado como esposa. - Sorriu, malicioso. - Não que isso torne a decisão dele menos estúpida, é claro.

Ele divertia-se com as tentativas dela em manter-se longe. A cada passo que dava em sua direção, ela rastejava um pouco mais para trás. Curiosamente, embora pudesse sentir o cheiro do medo dela, a tal Lady Rin não deixava que esta emoção alcançasse seus olhos. Gostou dela. Em comparação com os humanos que conheceu durante sua longa existência, aquela possuía coragem - e algum poder também, considerando seu último ataque. No entanto, isso não era o suficiente. Ela não tinha chance alguma de vencê-lo.

\- Posso perguntar uma coisa? - Sem esperar resposta, prosseguiu: - O que foi aquilo de antes? Como conseguiu exterminar tantos dos meus em apenas um segundo? - Ele estava realmente curioso a respeito disso. Contudo, ela não parecia disposta a oferecer uma resposta. - Não quer contar, é? Bem, tanto faz. Acho que vou ter que descobrir sozinho, então.

Rin arregalou os olhos quando percebeu a intenção do Lorde do Leste - tomar a Byakusaiga para si. Assim que notou isso, tentou desesperadamente alcançar a espada - que havia caído um pouco longe de onde estava -, mas não foi rápida o suficiente. Assistiu, com um misto de pavor e raiva, Rihan abaixar-se e pegar sua espada do chão. No entanto, seus sentimentos mudaram para surpresa ao presenciar a cena que se seguiu.

Foi com prazer que Rihan segurou a espada de Lady Rin - sua inimiga, para todos os efeitos - e levantou-a para cima. Porém, sua satisfação durou apenas um segundo - esse foi o tempo que levou até que sentisse uma dor excruciante em seu braço direito. Olhando-o, percebeu que todo seu antebraço havia sido consumido. Se não agisse logo, acabaria perdendo a vida. Sem pensar duas vezes, sacou sua própria espada e, com toda sua força, usou-a para arrancar seu braço direito fora. Grunhiu de dor ao sentir osso, músculo e pele serem dilacerados.

Felizmente, seu sacrifício interrompeu o processo desencadeado pela espada. Infelizmente, tinha perdido seu braço dominante. Isso o deixou realmente furioso.

\- Qual é a merda do problema de vocês?! - gritou, cheio de ódio. A cicatrização do que restou de seu braço parecia ocorrer mais lentamente que o normal. - Primeiro, Sesshoumaru arranca meu olho, e agora, por sua causa, eu perdi um braço! Mas o que é que vocês tem contra mim?!

Antes que Rin fosse capaz de pensar em uma resposta coerente para aquela pergunta estúpida, uma voz soou próximo a eles:

\- Lorde Rihan-sama.

Ao reconhecer a voz, Rin imediatamente voltou a si. Encarou a youkai de cabelos pretos com espanto. Se ela estava ali, então... Seria possível que a comandante Yang, Kayo e todas as outras...?

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas pela próxima frase dela:

\- Está terminado. O Castelo de Edras caiu.

E foi quando Rin finalmente olhou ao seu redor. Das quinze youkais que a seguiram até ali, apenas duas ainda resistiam: Aiko e outra da qual não recordava-se o nome. Estavam de costas uma para outra, cercadas por dezenas de youkais inimigos. Não durariam muito mais, talvez alguns minutos. Segundos, se fosse ser realista. E era sua culpa. Não apenas o final desastroso daquela luta, e sim toda aquela situação. Era tudo sua culpa. Por ter ousado querer ser feliz ao lado de um Dai-Youkai quando não passava de uma reles humana.

Ciente da culpa que carregava, tomou uma decisão. Suas próximas palavras talvez tenham sido as mais difíceis que já precisou dizer, mas elas eram igualmente necessárias.

\- Eu me rendo. Por favor, deixe-as viver.

E para a surpresa de todos os que presenciavam a cena, Lady Rin do Oeste ajoelhou-se perante seus carrascos.

* * *

Encostada no que restou dos portões do Castelo de Edras, Danai encarava os corpos sem vida de suas, outrora, companheiras de clã. Não podia fechar os olhos delas pois tal atitude despertaria a desconfiança de Ryo - que, apesar de nada dizer, não tinha acreditado totalmente em sua história. E também... não tinha o direito. Não quando participou ativamente na morte de duas delas.

Suspirou pesadamente. Ainda que tentasse bloquear as lembranças, elas continuavam vindo, trazendo com elas a culpa. Quando Danai deixou a aldeia para trás e finalmente alcançou o topo da montanha, a luta de Ryo e suas seis conselheiras contra as soldados fiéis ao Oeste estava quase terminando. Apenas cinco youkais continuavam de pé: Ryo, Hitomi, Cho, Kayo e Yang - as duas últimas sendo fortemente pressionadas.

Ao ver aquilo, sentiu-se pior do que nunca. Por um segundo, cogitou mandar tudo pelos ares e fazer o que queria ao invés do que era necessário. Contudo, o segundo logo passou e ela voltou a si. Cerrando o maxilar, segurou firmemente sua espada e atacou. Agora eram quatro contra duas. Danai poderia tremer diante do óbvio ódio de Kayo, mas o que mais a afetou foi o olhar decepcionado de Yang. Forçando-se a ignorá-los, continuou a lutar, até que ambos os olhos não exibissem nada além de vazio.

\- Onde está Jun? - Cho dirigiu-se a ela assim que a luta acabou.

Respirando fundo, Danai encarou a outra youkai com um olhar que esperava que transmitisse pesar.

\- Morreu em confronto com a soldado Sasaki. Sinto muito.

Ao contrário do que se esperaria de uma irmã que acabou de descobrir sobre a morte de sua gêmea, Cho limitou-se a um suspirar e dar de ombros.

\- Não podemos fazer nada então. Presumo que tenha vingado-a.

\- Hai.

\- Onde está a criança? - Ryo perguntou pela única coisa que a interessava.

Dessa vez Danai desviou o olhar, culpada.

\- Morta - sussurrou.

\- Como disse? - A voz de sua líder não alterou-se nem um pouco, o que só podia significar uma coisa: estava furiosa.

\- Depois da batalha, quando vi todas minhas companheiras mortas, algumas pela minha própria espada - olhou de relance para os cadáveres de Yang e Kayo -, eu amaldiçoei o destino que nos trouxe até aqui. Amaldiçoei Lorde Sesshoumaru, a humana e a hanyou. Não consegui me controlar. Sei que tínhamos ordens e que o que fiz foi traição, mas não me arrependo. - Jogou sua espada no chão, em sinal de rendição. - Aceitarei de bom grado minha punição.

Ryo, assim como as outras duas, olharam para ela fixamente por um tempo. Até que a líder rompeu o silêncio, dizendo:

\- Eu não poderia me importar menos com a vida de uma hanyou qualquer, mas como você disse, tínhamos ordens. Sendo assim, deixarei sua punição para Lorde Norio decidir. - Sorriu ao notar o leve tremor que percorreu o corpo de Danai. - Está proibida de cometer seppuku, fui clara?

\- Hai!

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Ryo começou a descer a montanha - devia estar indo contar à Rihan sobre sua vitória. Hitomi, a segunda no comando, adentrou o castelo enquanto dava suas ordens:

\- Danai, vigie a entrada do castelo. Cho, venha comigo.

\- Torça para que Lorde Norio fique ocupado demais com a rainha para lembrar-se da princesa. De outro modo, você irá sofrer. - Cho sorriu, um sorriso que deixava claro que caso Lorde Norio se esquecesse sobre a hanyou ela o lembraria, e então, seguiu Hitomi.

Isso tinha acontecido há não muito tempo, vinte minutos talvez. Durante esse meio tempo, tudo o que fez além de mergulhar em lembranças, foi ouvir o barulho de espada contra espada, tão característico de qualquer guerra. Por estar tão concentrada, pôde dizer exatamente quando cessou. A luta havia terminado.

Não sentiu surpresa alguma ao ver os vencedores alcançarem o topo da montanha, embora tenha sentindo certa pena da perdedora, Lady Rin, que vinha sendo arrastada por Ryo. Mesmo a certa distância, não era difícil enxergar os ferimentos que a rainha exibia. A roupa puída, o rosto ensanguentado, cheio de escoriações... Devia ter apanhado bastante.

\- Quem é essa? - questionou Rihan, um dos cérebros por trás daquele terrível plano.

Danai bem que tentou deixar sua expressão neutra ao notar que ele havia perdido um braço, mas sabia ter falhado.

\- Uma das espiãs que enviamos ao castelo, Lorde Rihan-sama. - A youkai olhou para Rin, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, alheia à conversa e, sorrindo maldosamente, completou: - Seu nome é Danai.

 _"Seu nome é Danai"_

Essa frase despertou Rin de seus pensamentos, até então focados na lembrança de quando implorou pela vida daquelas duas soldados e tudo o que Rihan fez foi rir, matando ambas em seguida.

\- Danai? - sussurrou. - O que faz aqui? Onde está Yuki?

\- Yuki é a hanyou, filha de Sesshoumaru. - Ryo explicou, mesmo não havendo necessidade. - Aparentemente, a humana deixou a criança aos cuidados de Danai. - E mais uma vez, aquele sorriso doentio.

\- Oh... Que interessante. - Rihan limitou-se a dizer.

E foi então que Rin percebeu. Estava tão transtornada pelos acontecimentos recentes, que demorou muito para absorver e compreender todas as palavras proferidas durante aquela curta conversa.

 _"Uma das espiãs que enviamos ao castelo_ " foi o que Ryo disse. Espiã? Danai era uma espiã? Rin podia ouvir as engrenagens de sua mente trabalhando, os fatos se juntando e começando a ganhar sentido. Quando finalmente montou o quebra-cabeça e descobriu a imagem mórbida que ele formava, quis desaparecer do mundo.

\- Onde está Yuki?! - Começou a se debater contra o forte aperto de Ryo. - O que fez com minha filha?! Onde está ela?! Onde está?! - gritava a plenos pulmões. Sua voz era uma mistura de ódio, descrença e desespero.

\- Cale-se! - Ryo desferiu vários tapas seguidos no rosto da rainha, mas nenhum surtiu efeito. Se quisesse calá-la, teria de matá-la.

Estava quase descumprindo a ordem que recebeu, quando Lorde Rihan intrometeu-se.

\- Eu também quero saber: onde está a hanyou? - perguntou. - Danai, não é mesmo? - Aproximou-se da youkai. - Onde a deixou? No castelo?

\- Não - respondeu.

\- Não? - Olhou-a, curioso. Em defesa de Danai, ela aguentou o escrutínio daquele olhar sem tremer. - Se não foi no castelo... Na aldeia, talvez?

Rin assistiu quando Danai, sem desviar o olhar do Dai-Youkai em sua frente, levou a mão para dentro de seu traje de guarda e retirou um pequeno saco vermelho, amarrado por um fino cordão.

\- Sim. Parte dela com certeza está lá - debochou, abrindo o saco e despejando seu conteúdo aos pés de Rihan.

Foi com o mais absoluto horror que Rin assimilou suas palavras, ao mesmo tempo em que percebia o que era aquilo espalhado no chão: cabelos. Um amontoado deles. Fios e mais fios de cabelos prateados, tão familiares a si como os seus próprios. Mas havia algo de diferente. O que antes era o mais puro branco, estava agora maculado pelo vermelho do sangue.

A dor que Rin sentiu naquele momento foi tão forte que seu corpo não suportou a pressão. Um grito irrompeu de sua garganta, ecoando através das terras de Edras, fazendo os pássaros levantarem voo, assustados. Parecia não ter fim. A dor que a estraçalhava por dentro parecia não ter fim. Como sobreviveria àquilo? Não conseguiria. Não _queria_.

Era sua culpa.

O silêncio e a escuridão que a abraçaram quando Ryo - farta de seus gritos - a desmaiou com um golpe na cabeça, foram bem-vindos.

 _Era sua culpa._

* * *

\- Que barulhenta! - Ryo exclamou, voltando seus olhos para o Dai-Youkai. - O que faremos com ela Lorde Rihan-sama?

\- Hum... Já que não temos mais a hanyou, mantenha ela segura até a chegada de Norio. Com certeza o velho vai querê-la em boas condições. - Bocejou demoradamente. - Eu vou entrar.

\- Lorde Rihan! E quanto ao seu braço? Precisa de a... - interrompeu-se ao ver o olhar assassino no rosto dele. Internamente, amaldiçoava sua própria estupidez. Oferecer ajuda era o mesmo que chamá-lo de fraco. Tratou de se desculpar: - Sinto muito. Não foi minha intenção ofendê-lo. - Deu um passo para trás.

Rihan não respondeu. Somente deu as costas a ela e voltou a caminhar em direção à entrada do castelo.

\- Estou faminto. Espero que eles tenham boa comida aqui - sussurrava para si mesmo. - Ah, antes que eu me esqueça...

Foi tudo tão rápido. Em um segundo Danai suspirava internamente, aliviada por seu plano estar correndo bem. No outro, estava caída, morta, as garras da mão esquerda de Rihan fincadas em seu peito, puxando seu coração para fora.

\- ... Eu odeio que me desobedeçam - completou, um semblante sério no rosto. Depois, voltou a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Ahhh, eu realmente espero que eles tenham carne.

Ryo seguiu atrás dele, arrastando uma Rin desacordada pelos cabelos. O corpo de Danai ficou para trás, abandonado. Assim como Yang, Kayo e os demais youkais mortos naquele dia, seus olhos não foram fechados.

* * *

 _\- Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama?_

 _\- O quê?_

 _\- Algum dia, quando eu morrer, poderia prometer que não se esquecerá de mim?_

 _Pego de surpresa por tais palavras, Sesshoumaru olhou para a menina ajoelhada junto aos túmulos de desconhecidos. A humana vinha o acompanhando em sua jornada já há algum tempo. Honestamente, se lhe perguntassem o porquê de mantê-la por perto, não saberia responder. E agora aquela frágil criatura ousava pedir que ele não a esquecesse... Recompondo sua expressão usualmente neutra, respondeu somente:_

 _\- Não diga tolices._

 _E ela sorriu, como sempre fazia._

Por alguma razão, essa lembrança antiga era tudo em que Sesshoumaru conseguia pensar em seu caminho de volta para casa. Tinha dado as costas à Ezochi assim que certificou-se de que Norio não mais vivia nesse mundo. Não queria admitir, mas as palavras finais de seu tio deixaram a pior das sensações no ar.

" _Você já está morto, apenas não sabe disso. Lembre-se de quem o matou."_

O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Sesshoumaru não sabia. Tudo o que podia fazer era preparar-se para o pior. Continuou em frente, voando em uma velocidade extrema, sem nunca parar ou olhar para trás. Já era tarde do terceiro dia de sua viagem e, diferente de quando deixou o Oeste, a sensação de "tempo de sobra" não mais existia.

Jaken não podia ser visto em lugar algum perto de si. Como o esperado, a velocidade de Sesshoumaru não podia ser igualada por ninguém. Prova disso era que tinha percorrido o mesmo trajeto Oeste-Norte em apenas meio dia, sendo que, durante a ida, a viagem havia durado dois dias.

O sol brilhava fortemente sobre si quando cruzou a fronteira de Edras. Pôde dizer imediatamente que algo não estava certo. A fauna estava silenciosa demais. Nem um zumbido sequer podia ser ouvido. Até mesmo as árvores pareciam apáticas, recusando-se a balançar. Talvez tenha sido por isso que demorou mais do que o normal para sentir aquele odor atrativo, levemente metálico. Sangue. Uma quantidade exacerbada, pelo que seu olfato pôde captar. E vinha da direção do Castelo de Edras.

Sem pensar duas vezes, aumentou ainda mais sua velocidade e rumou para casa.

Todos os corpos que encontrou no caminho, todo o sangue e cheiro de morte, nada, nada foi tão chocante quanto a cena que viu ao pousar em frente aos portões escancarados do castelo: Rin, sua amada esposa e rainha, amarrada junto a árvore cerejeira - a mesma que havia mandado plantar em homenagem a ela - no pátio central.

Ela estava machucada. Olhos fechados, inchados. Linhas de sangue coagulado - provenientes dos machucados em seu supercílio, nariz e boca - marcavam seu belo rosto. De cada lado dela, um youkai com espadas sacadas, fazendo a vigia.

Sesshoumaru nunca sentiu ódio tão forte como naquele momento. Ao ver tal cena, prometeu a si mesmo que faria a raça youkai sangrar pelo sofrimento que impuseram à sua amada. A começar por aquele que havia acabado de aparecer: Rihan.

\- Ela é uma moça bem atraente, primo. Entendo porquê perdeu sua cabeça por ela. - Riu malicioso. - Na verdade, não, não entendo. Mas acredito que seja tarde demais para discutirmos sobre isso.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo para frente, suas intenções mais do que óbvias. Entretanto, uma flecha lançada em sua direção, chamou sua atenção para a situação como um todo. Em cima do que restara das muralhas que outrora protegeram o castelo, dezenas de arqueiros. Todos com suas flechas apontadas para ele. O mesmo para o restante do exército: todos os youkais sobreviventes estavam em posição de ataque, prontos para avançar ao menor sinal de seu líder.

Rihan... Este não havia mudado quase nada. A única diferença óbvia era a falta de seu braço direito. Parecia recente... Teria ele perdido-o durante a tomada do castelo?

Reparando em seu olhar, ele respondeu:

\- Foi sua esposa. Ao que parece, ela é tão selvagem quanto você, Sesshoumaru. - Tocou no tampão protegendo o que costumava ser seu olho esquerdo. - Mas não precisa se preocupar, não estou bravo. Ganhei algo bem interessante em troca. - Sacou uma espada. Sesshoumaru conhecia aquela bainha. - Descobri, tarde demais, infelizmente, que nada de ruim acontece se mantivermos essa belezinha embainhada. Nunca poderei usá-la, mas vai servir como decoração.

 _Entendo... Então foi por isso que Toutousai alertou-me para não tocá-la_.

\- Bem, acredito que não queira ouvir sobre meus planos de redecorar meu castelo. - O sorriso alegre que até então exibia, se extinguiu. - Vou ser direto, sim? Não fazia parte do plano você estar vivo. Aliás, deixe-me parabenizá-lo por matar Norio! Matar um dos Irmãos Cachorro é um feito e tanto! Porém, isso complica as coisas. - Apoiou a espada contra o ombro. - Ele tinha planos de matá-la, sabe? Já eu, não dou a mínima para ela. Então, que tal fazermos um acordo? A vida da humana - apontou para Rin - pela sua.

Sesshoumaru, que até então esteve em silêncio, apenas ouvindo os desatinos de seu primo, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Depois de tudo, ele achava que podia negociar? Que sairia dali vivo?

\- Hum... Era o que eu temia. - Rihan fez uma careta. - Você ainda não entendeu sua posição, não é mesmo? Então deixe-me ajudá-lo a se lembrar. Guardas.

\- Hai!

Um dos youkais que vigiava Rin a desamarrou e ergueu do chão, segurando-a por trás, como um escudo. Ao ouvir seu rosnado, o segundo guarda apontou sua espada para o pescoço dela. Foi quando Sesshoumaru pôde ter um vislumbre dos olhos de sua amada, agora abertos. Mas aqueles não eram os olhos de Rin. Não falava sobre o inchaço ao redor deles, e sim sobre a falta de luz, a falta de vida. Tudo o que havia ali era um vazio sem fim.

\- Rin... - Deixou que o nome dela escapasse de seus lábios. O que tinha acontecido com ela?

\- Onde estávamos? Ah, sim. Você não está em posição de recusar um acordo, Sesshoumaru. Olhe para si mesmo. Sua luta com Norio deve ter sido terrível. Acredita mesmo que conseguirá me derrotar? Meu exército acabará com você antes que me alcance! - Revirou o olho. - Tenha bom senso, por favor! Já perdeu sua filha, ao menos salve sua esposa!

Aquilo chamou sua atenção. Desviando os olhos de Rin, encarou Rihan sem conseguir disfarçar seu pânico.

\- O que foi que disse?

\- Oh.. Quem diria que o grande Lorde Sesshoumaru seria capaz de fazer uma expressão dessas...

\- Onde está minha filha? - Sua voz saiu pausada, perigosa.

\- Infelizmente, uma soldado descumpriu minhas ordens e a matou. Você deve ter passado por ela na entrada. A que tinha um buraco no peito, sabe? Eu fiz aquilo. Não precisa agradecer.

Ele atacou. E uma chuva de flechas caiu sobre si. Estava tão cego pelo ódio que não conseguiu desviar de todas. Algumas acertaram suas pernas e braços. Uma delas atravessou sua clavícula esquerda, quase perto demais do pescoço. No entanto, mesmo com todos esses ferimentos, não sentia dor. Pelo menos não dor física.

Assim, continuou avançando, ferindo e sendo ferido, até que uma voz o fez estacar.

\- Pare!

E ele parou, porque a voz vinha _dela_. De sua preciosa Rin.

* * *

Foi como despertar de um sono profundo e deparar-se com um pesadelo. Desde que descobriu sobre a morte de sua única filha, Rin esteve presa em um estado letárgico, vagando pela imensidão do limbo. Não havia dor, menos ainda alegria. Não havia nada. Apenas vazio. Até que ela ouviu a voz dele...

 _Rin_...

Ao ouvi-lo sussurrar seu nome, sentiu algo depois do que parecia ser uma eternidade. Agarrou-se a essa sensação com toda a força que não sabia ainda ter e não soltou. Usou-a para guiar-se em meio à escuridão, um passo de cada vez, até conseguir achar a saída que a levaria para fora de si mesma. A cena que viu quando finalmente despertou fez com que toda a dor retorna-se. Estava prestes a perdê-lo e só conseguia pensar que não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer. Nunca mais deixaria algo como aquilo acontecer!

\- Por favor... Pare - sussurrou entre as lágrimas que haviam retornado junto com a dor. - Pare!

\- Viu? Até mesmo ela sabe que você não pode me vencer. - Rihan voltou a falar, ainda que nenhum dos dois prestasse atenção nele. Sesshoumaru e Rin só tinham olhos um para o outro. - Seja sensato, primo. Se aceitar meu acordo, permitirei que ela viva. Você tem a minha palavra.

" _Não!" ,_ Rin queria gritar, mas se via sem voz. Sua força estava se esgotando, logo voltaria para a escuridão. Precisava fazer algo antes que isso acontecesse, pois seu tolo Sesshoumaru estava cogitando aceitar a proposta de Rihan, sabia disso. Podia ver a indecisão nos olhos dele.

E era sua culpa.

" _Por favor",_ implorava mentalmente, rezando para que ele a entendesse, para que a perdoasse.

E Sesshoumaru a entendeu, só não houve tempo para impedi-la.

" _Byakusaiga_ ", Rin chamou mentalmente.

A espada que Rihan segurava atendeu de imediato o chamado de sua verdadeira dona, derrubando um dos guardas em seu caminho até as mãos dela. Instintivamente, Rin cabeceou o nariz do youkai que a segurava por trás, fazendo-o soltá-la. Livre, desembainhou sua espada, mas, para a surpresa de todos, não apontou-a para os inimigos e sim para si mesma.

\- _Sinto muito -_ sussurrou, seus olhos fixos em seu amado.

Dois segundos - esse foi o tempo que transcorreu entre o momento em que Sesshoumaru percebeu as intenções da esposa e o momento em que alcançou-a, pronto para segurar seu corpo nos braços antes que atingisse o chão. Foram apenas dois segundos, mas mudou tudo. O mundo nunca mais seria o mesmo depois de uma criança órfã, nomeada Rin por algum desconhecido, ter esfaqueado o próprio ventre com sua espada.

\- Rin! - O normalmente tão controlado Sesshoumaru do Oeste gritava, lágrimas de desespero em seus olhos. - Sua criança tola! Por que fez algo assim? Por quê?!

A cena era tão chocante que nem mesmo os inimigos ousaram interrompê-la com um ataque.

\- Sesh...

\- Não fale! Você vai ficar bem! Vamos fazer você ficar bem!

Com cuidado, retirou a espada do corpo dela, enquanto repetia incessantemente que ela ficaria bem. Entretanto, Rin podia ver através daquelas mentiras. Ela não ficaria bem. Nunca mais.

\- Sinto muito - disse com esforço.

Era difícil respirar. A escuridão estava cada vez mais próxima e dessa vez não acordaria dela.

\- Não...

\- Shh - interrompeu-o, tocando-o a face. - Eu não poderia sobreviver a isso. Nossa filha... Sou egoísta demais. - Enxugou as lágrimas que molhavam o rosto dele, enquanto sua própria visão tornava-se embaçada. - S-sesshoumaru-sama... não está mais e-encoleirado. - Foi acometida por uma forte crise de tosse, que a fez golfar sangue. Ao ver aquilo, Sesshoumaru apertou-a mais contra o seu peito. - Deve estar assustado. - A voz dela ia enfraquecendo, assim como suas carícias iam perdendo a força. - O-olhe p-para mim. - Ele olhou. E mesmo através das lágrimas podê ver o sorriso dela. - Não fiq-que... assustado. Vamos te e-encontrar... Um dia. S-e Sesshoumaru... meu a...

Rin não conseguiu finalizar a frase. Sua boca pequena ficou levemente aberta, como se pretendesse continuar falando. Seus olhos aos poucos foram perdendo o foco, até tornarem-se vítreos. Sua respiração ficou ofegante por alguns segundos, até cessar de repente. Seu coração bateu por um minuto inteiro, cada batida mais fraca que a anterior, até ficar silencioso. Sesshoumaru ouviu tudo até não conseguir ouvir nada. A vida de Rin, a vida daquela preciosa humana que tanto amou, tinha chegado ao fim. E ela havia partido desse mundo sem saber da existência da segunda criança, tudo porque ele acreditou que tinham tempo, até que o tempo se esgotou sem nenhum aviso prévio.

Odiando a si mesmo, levou sua boca até a da esposa, selando ambos os lábios em um último beijo.

\- Irei encontrá-las em breve - prometeu em um murmúrio.

Ouvindo aquilo, Rihan percebeu que era hora de agir. Sentia muito por Sesshoumaru, mas ele também havia feito uma promessa.

\- Ataquem! - ordenou.

Imediatamente, os arqueiros dispararam suas flechas, mas estas não alcançaram o alvo. Ao invés, ricochetearam depois de chocar-se contra uma bola de luz azul. Ignorando os ataques, Sesshoumaru levantou-se com Rin no colo e apoiou o corpo sem vida contra a árvore, cobrindo-a com seu manto em seguida. Só então, de costas para ela, deixou-se levar.

Rin estava certa sobre uma coisa: Sesshoumaru tinha finalmente escapado da coleira. Nenhum dos presentes podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

* * *

Já era noite quando Ah-un finalmente chegou à Edras, exausto por ter percorrido tamanha distância em tão pouco tempo. Infelizmente, o pobre dragão não poderia descansar nem tão cedo. Jaken percebeu isso quando alcançou a aldeia no sopé da montanha e deparou-se com o massacre - não havia outro modo de chamar aquilo - dos moradores do lugar.

Seu pânico só fazia aumentar conforme Ah-un sobrevoava o local e mais corpos podiam ser vistos. Não haviam somente youkais - também reconheceu vários humanos e algumas das soldados Kuryuu entre a multidão de cadáveres.

Enquanto refletia sobre o que diabos poderia ter acontecido, sua visão periférica captou um movimento ao seu lado esquerdo.

Seria possível que o inimigo ainda estivesse ali?

Segurando firmemente seu cajado, tomou as rédeas do dragão e o fez voar até lá. Estava decidido a surpreender o inimigo e vingar a morte de todas aquelas pobres criaturas. Ao menos era isso o que tinha em mente antes que um latido denunciasse sua posição, frustrando seus planos de realizar um ataque surpresa.

\- Para cima Ah-un! - ordenou. Precisava sair dali urgentemente. Alguém capaz de fazer aquilo não poderia ser vencido de forma limpa.

\- S-senhor Jaken?

Ao ouvir aquela voz tão familiar, virou-se imediatamente para trás. Apertando bem os olhos, pôde enxergar, em meio à destruição, uma criança. Yuki. Ladeada por três cachorros grandes e vários filhotes, lá estava a Princesa Herdeira do Oeste.

\- Yuki-hime! Ah-un, para baixo! Para baixo! Desça logo! - gritou com o animal, confundindo-o sobre qual das ordens obedecer. - Nos leve até a princesa!

Finalmente entendendo qual era seu comando, Ah-un moveu-se para baixo, em direção à criança.

Já no chão, Jaken correu até à menina, não importando-se de sujar suas vestes com o sangue espalhado por todo o lugar. Os cachorros rosnaram devido sua aproximação, mas quando estava prestes a mandá-los para o inferno, Yuki os acalmou, acariciando-os. Foi só então que realmente percebeu o estado dela. Olhos inchados e vermelhos pelo óbvio choro, um braço rudemente enfaixado, as bandagens improvisadas sujas de sangue seco, e os cabelos... Os lindos cabelos da princesa não mais existiam. Tinham sido cortados bem rente à cabeça, restando agora apenas uma leve penumbra branca.

\- Yuki-hime... O que aconteceu?

O que aconteceu? Essa foi a pergunta que Jaken se fez durante toda aquela noite. Perguntou-se isso ao pegar a menina no colo e subir a montanha; ao chegar no que sobrou do Castelo de Edras e ver aquela cena grotesca, da qual protegeu a princesa ao tapar-lhe os olhos e ao novamente montar Ah-un, forçando-o a ir em direção ao vilarejo de Inuyasha, a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento. Mesmo quando alcançou o lugar - já na manhã do quarto dia - e parou na frente do hanyou e seus amigos, ainda perguntava-se: o que aconteceu? Sem nenhuma resposta, mas sabendo que _precisavam_ encontrar seu mestre, fez algo inimaginável: implorou.

\- Por favor, Inuyasha! Precisa me ajudar a encontrar Sesshoumaru-sama! Sei que nenhum de nós fomos bons com você, mas ele ainda é seu irmão!

Kagome olhava para aquilo tudo chocada. Onde estava Rin? Por que Yuki estava naquele estado? O que tinha acontecido com Sesshoumaru?

Fez todas essas perguntas à Jaken, mas só o que obteve em resposta foi:

\- Não há tempo para explicações! - gritou, sem levantar-se do chão, onde estava ajoelhado aos pés de Inuyasha. - Sinto que se não alcançarmos Sesshoumaru-sama a tempo, ele cometerá uma loucura! Por favor! Você pode ter minha vida se quiser, Inuyasha, mas ajude seu irmão!

\- Fique com sua vida. Do que ela me serviria? - desdenhou, Inuyasha. - Parece que aquele cretino se meteu em uma bela enrascada dessa vez, hein? Não tenho escolha, então. Vou ser obrigada a salvá-lo!

\- Inuyasha...

\- Não se preocupe, Kagome. Volto a tempo do jantar. - Sorriu, confiante.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, Kagome foi dominada por uma sensação terrível de medo. Talvez tenha sido por isso que, sem se importar com todos os aldeões que presenciavam a cena, gritou:

\- Eu te amo!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Inuyasha, que já afastava-se com Jaken, voltou até onde a esposa estava e beijou-a intensamente.

\- Ba-ka! Eu também te amo. E quero cozido para o jantar.

\- Mas a carne acabou... - Sorriu, envergonhada.

\- Kêh! Qualquer coisa então! - Deu de ombros. - Cuide da pequena Yuki até eu voltar.

Kagome concordou. Pegando a menina no colo e abraçando-a fortemente, observou seu marido e Jaken partirem atrás de Sesshoumaru, sem nem saber onde o Dai-Youkai estava.

Todavia, não seria tão difícil encontrá-lo. Bastava seguir o rastro de destruição que ele havia deixado para trás. Em seu caminho para longe do Oeste, longe daquele castelo, daquela cerejeira, daquele túmulo improvisado, Sesshoumaru destruiu tudo o que viu. Massacrou sua própria raça sem piedade alguma. Varreu da face da terra todos aqueles que ousaram trair a confiança do grande Sesshoumaru. Fez o mundo tremer com seu poder. Naquele dia e nos dias que vieram, a terra sentiu seu ódio e os céus choraram sua dor. E o tempo? O tempo passou...


End file.
